Sola Amor Veritas
by XTheSonofHadesX
Summary: Now that the war with Gaea has ended, Percy struggles with his life at Camp Jupiter. After not seeing Nico for over a year, how will he react upon seeing his old friend now? And what will happen when a wedge is driven between them?
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, so this is finally here. I think I talked about this in my other two fics and my one-shot like two weeks ago. This is my new multi-chapter fic, cause two huge projects weren't enough .. Oh, and if you want to know the title, it is latin for 'Only True Love'. One thing before we begin the long author intro note._

**_Notice: Posting days will be going through some changes in the up coming weeks. I'm about to be working with four stories, so I want to give time to each one. Therefore, I will make separate days for each of them. Sola Amor Veritas (in-universe) will be on Mondays, Children of Loss (new fic) will be posted on Fridays, A Tale of Love and Thrones will be on Tuesdays and I will use Saturday as my extra chapter day, Choke will be on Sunday. So, everyone prepare yourself for those changes. They will start this next week. So not this one, but the next. This one will be normal, and then on Sunday I'll start it by posting Choke. Though, as you can see this won't make a difference for this fic._**

_This will be completely in-universe. Everything that has happened through the Son of Neptune is canon here. The personalities will be as they normally would in the books, but I took the small liberty of maturing them. Because as we age we change personality wise. This will take place two years after SoN. Also I know in a lot of other fics authors give Nico hellfire. Yea...don't expect that here. Like I said. Canon. Nico doesn't have hellfire, as my beta has pointed out to me many times. Believe me, I wish he did. Cause that is badass. However, it turns out that in Greek culture the idea of the underworld isn't a place of fire and brimstone. So, therefore, he doesn't have hellfire. Believe me, I even tried to convince Braigi to let me by brining up the time Nico opened the earth and fire shot out in book 3. Nope. Wasn't his power. In fact the only time I can make fire erupt from the ground is when Nico opens the earth to the underworld._

_Oh, and Percy will be at Camp Jupiter. Why? Because he is praetor, and you can't just stop being that once you are one. He has to serve his term. Sucks for Jason. The idea behind this was originally going to be Percy going to Camp Half-blood for the summer and seeing Nico after not seeing him for a year, but then adapted to this for sake of in-universe. Since, Percy will likely have to return to Camp Jupiter when they are done, if he survives. Cough. Anyways, I thought more about the plot of the story and decided to go with something from Aphrodite. She wanted to make Percy's love life the next epic romance. What if it wasn't with Annabeth? Percy/Nico action go!_

Chapter 1

Nico kept his eyes narrowed, glaring at the new kid from Apollo cabin. Apparently the Ares kids were engaging in their daily bullying event. If this hadn't been the tenth time a camper had come up to him, he probably would have been more sympathetic to the kid, but it was starting to get old. The other older campers were still wary of him for being the son of the God of Death, but they had become more accepting of him. The new kids, however, kept away from him after learning his parentage. Until they needed something, like this kid. So, he turned a glare on and let a little fear radiate towards the kid, but the kid wouldn't leave him be. He held a hand up to silence the boy and let out a heavy sigh. "If I go talk to Clarisse about this will you please not bother me anymore about the issue?" The small boy nodded and began to stumble away.

Nico found Clarisse with two of her half-brothers cornering a boy from Demeter. Nico raised his hand as Clarisse took a step towards the boy and a piece of rock shot up from the ground, causing the girl to trip. She looked up from the ground at Nico with a scowl. "Hasn't Annabeth told you to stop bullying the campers? Especially the new campers?" Nico asked with a blank expression. The Demeter boy used this moment to slip away from Clarisse and her friends.

"Stay out of this, di Angelo. You aren't the boss of me. I'm a cabin leader like you."

"Well, that is true, but if you recall, I'm helping Annabeth assist Jason in picking up the slack now that Percy is gone. I'm not one to wave authority around, but I'm just saying that I'd hate to have to embarrass you in front of your two brothers here." Clarisse's nostrils flared. Then her eyes flickered to Nico's hand, which was spinning the ring on his other hand. The grass around the dark boy withered and an eerie chill ran through the air. The girl's scowl fell and her brothers helped her up and they quietly walked away from Nico.

"Thanks for that." Nico turned at the sound of Jason's voice. He stood a few feet from Nico with his arms crossed. Nico wasn't sure how to describe their relationship. They weren't exactly friends, but Nico had been helping him take care of running the camp for the past year. Having lived at Camp Jupiter for most of his life, the son of Jupiter hadn't adjusted to their way of life at camp entirely, and he had felt a little overwhelmed at the idea of being responsible for camp here. Nico couldn't help but feel a little cold towards the boy. He partly viewed it as Jason's fault Percy wasn't at Camp Half-blood anymore, even though he knew Percy was praetor at Camp Jupiter now. It wasn't Jason's fault, but Nico felt better with someone to blame. "I was just on my way to find Clarisse myself about their bullying," the blonde said after a moment of silence.

"Don't mention it," Nico mumbled. Jason frowned a little at the boy. Nico knew Jason was attempting to be friendly with him, he was thankful for the help Nico and Annabeth had been giving him. However, at the same time, he was still a little upset with Nico for lying back during the war. Nico had known who Jason was. So, Nico had stopped going to Camp Half-blood, out of fear of what would happen when the blonde remembered him. Annabeth had been mad at him too, for not telling her Percy's location. Well, that last one wasn't exactly his fault, since he had gotten captured by Gaea for discovering the Doors of Death.

Needless to say, when they had found Nico in Rome, it hadn't been a warm rescue party. Even Percy had been mad at Nico for lying to him. Nico had begged Percy to forgive him during their entire trip to Greece. It was only when Nico brought up the fact that Hera probably would have smote him if he had told Percy who the boy was that Percy had forgiven him. Nico was happy to know that the son of Poseidon was at least concerned for his wellbeing, if that didn't show from Percy coming to save him in Rome. Though, that could have been partly for Hazel.

It still made him smile inside that he mattered to Percy. It had all started out innocently enough, he had looked at Percy like a hero, mainly because he was one. It was around the time of the battle with Kronos that he started to notice a change in his feelings. By the time he had gone to collect Percy to take him to Luke's mother, he had come to accept that he was crushing on Percy. He had told himself he would hide it, but Percy had made him blush. It was just a simple question of if Nico had been there to see Juniper, but the truth of the matter made his cheeks burn. He had been there to see Percy. It was for business purposes, but it didn't change the fact he was spending time with the older boy.

When Percy had vanished, Nico had nearly gone crazy. He traveled the lands of both the living and the dead to search for the missing demigod. It wasn't until Jason had appeared at Camp Half-blood that Nico had suspected where Percy might be. He watched Camp Jupiter, but unfortunately the boy hadn't shown. Then one day Nico had gone to see Hazel, and there Percy was. It hurt Nico so much to lie to the boy. He wanted to tell Percy who he was, but he knew he couldn't defy a goddess in her plans to stop Gaea.

Jason nodded at him and Nico decided to walk off. He wanted to head back to his cabin, but he figured he should stop by and tell Annabeth that he took care of the Clarisse issue. He didn't really get along with the daughter of Athena, either. He felt resentful towards her because she got Percy, when he knew he could never have the green eyed sea prince. He suspected the girl might be on to his crush, but he never could get proof. Annabeth was just as secretive as he was, sometimes. It was just something in her eyes that sparked whenever Percy's name was mentioned around Nico. It was that knowing look that she was famous for.

He hadn't even seen Percy since the son of Poseidon had returned to Camp Jupiter after visiting his mother in New York. That had been a little over a year ago. Nico wanted to go visit Percy, but between helping with Camp Half-Blood and visiting his dad to see if the God of Death had any work for him he was pretty busy. It wasn't the same here without the green eyed boy, no the man. Percy was nineteen now, technically he'd be a man. A young man, but a man nonetheless. Another reason Percy would never be with him, Nico was still fifteen. Even if by some miracle Percy did like guys, Nico was still underage. He let out a long sigh as he entered the big house where Annabeth seemed to be using an Iris message. It sounded like someone was yelling. "Annabeth," Nico called to her. She looked at Nico from the corner of her eyes before returning to the Iris message. She finished up her conversation quickly and waved her hand through the mist.

She looked close to tears as she approached Nico. "What is it, Nico?" she asked, with a hint of a sniffle.

"I-I was just going to tell you that I dealt with Clarisse and her cabin." She nodded at him. The two of them stood there for a moment awkwardly. She wiped at her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Thanks. Sorry, I was just talking to Percy."

Nico perked up at the son of Poseidon's name. "Oh. What about? You don't look happy like you usually do when it's about Percy."

"It's nothing to worry about, I'll be fine. He and I will both be fine. It was for the best." She brushed past Nico and headed for her cabin, leaving a confused Nico staring after her.

* * *

"You're really going to do this through Iris messaging?" Percy asked as he looked away from the image of Annabeth. He wore a slight scowl and his jaw tightened.

"It's not like coming out there is easy, unless you want me using Nico as a taxi service. The distance is the problem, Percy. You are still at Camp Jupiter. Have you forgotten where your real home is?" Annabeth replied. She was starting to get annoyed.

After the war with Gaea and the Giants, Percy and the others returned to Camp Jupiter for a celebration feast before the Greeks would return to Camp Half-blood. However, Octavian was quick to remind everyone that Jason was no longer praetor, since Percy now claimed that title. Jason had been a little resentful of that fact when he learned he couldn't have his place back. Jason had ended up leaving with the Greeks, he had wanted to stay with Piper anyways. So, he and Percy had stuck to trading places. Percy couldn't just stop being praetor, so he stuck it out. He missed his friends back home, but he also had responsibilities here.

It had taken almost an entire year to complete the war with Gaea. Percy had turned eighteen while he had been away. He had asked Reyna if he could go back with the Greeks so that he could see his mother. She had granted him the request, since the woman hadn't seen her son in almost two years. His mother had broken down in tears when she had seen him, relieved that he was alright. She was sad, but understood the fact that he had to return to Camp Jupiter.

She had talked to Paul about the two of them moving, and Paul set off to look at job offers nearby New Rome. It actually hadn't been that hard, as Reyna pulled some strings with a veteran she knew and the man got Paul a really good job. Though, the veteran said that they were happy to have Paul, with his qualifications. They probably would have taken him without the assistance. Close to two months later, Paul and his mom had moved to Berkeley, so visiting was easy for them. Paul started his job teaching at the University of California Berkeley. His mom came and visited Percy on days he was swamped with his duties. It was weird seeing his mom on camp grounds, but Reyna said, as his mother, she was allowed to do so.

"I can't help that I have responsibilities here, Annabeth. I want to see you, but like you said, it's not that easy. We are both running camps now. I wish I could be there, I really do. Maybe I'll return once my term as praetor is over."

"Percy, those terms last a long time."

"Then why don't you move out here? Life is good out here. Demigods can actually have a normal life here. Don't you want that?"

"Percy, I want to be with you, I really do. I just have responsibilities here. Jason can't manage all of this by himself."

"He's not by himself. Chiron is there. You also have Grover and Dionysus. The other cabin leaders help out too."

"It's not that simple, Percy." Percy turned away from her again. "You had the most responsibility while you were here, and now that is falling onto Jason's shoulders. He's not used to it. He's still adjusting to our way of life at Camp Half-Blood. So, I've taken up more responsibility to ease the burden on him."

Percy let out a long sigh. He ran a hand through his dark hair before he sat down on his bed and stared back at the image of Annabeth. "This isn't fair. I don't want to have to break up. Can't you get one of the others to help Jason? What about Nico? You said he's been busy helping with the slack."

"He has, and I don't feel comfortable putting more on to him. He's only fifteen, he should be enjoying camp, not trying to help run it." Percy had been surprised to learn that the son of Hades had spent more time at Camp Half-Blood. It hurt Percy a little that the boy had started going more after Percy was no longer there, but he didn't voice this. He hadn't even seen his friend in the year that had passed since they returned from the war. "I'm sorry, Percy, but I don't see us working out like this."

Percy rubbed at his forehead. There was a slight pain in his chest, this hurt. "We've been through so much together, though, Annabeth. It feels like you are throwing all of that away. What about Rome?" Annabeth pursed her lips at the memory of what her and Percy went through while they were in Rome.

"Please don't make this about me. I'm not throwing everything away. We just can't really make this work when we are so far apart. I'm sorry, Percy."

Percy shut his eyes. "Please, just stop saying sorry!" Annabeth flinched at Percy's raised voice. Percy heard someone call Annabeth's name in the distance.

"I have to go, Percy." She paused for a moment, eyes trained on Percy's. "I'm so-I just can't do this anymore, Percy. We're breaking up." With that she cut off the Iris message. Percy fell back on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling of the praetor's house, his house. Annabeth had been angry with Percy when he first told her he was going to be staying at Camp Jupiter as praetor. She had talked about breaking up then, but Percy convinced her they could make it work. How wrong he was.

Percy just wanted to lie there the rest of the day, but he knew he had responsibilities to worry about. He had started college at New Rome when he came back from New York. It had been Annabeth's wish that he try and stick with his education if he was going to live out there, and she agreed that a college for demigods might be better for him. He spent all of his other time fulfilling his job as praetor. This meant spending more time with Reyna, and the two had actually become pretty good friends considering her feelings about him after the whole Circe incident. He finally stood and grabbed Riptide from its place on his nightstand and slipped it into his pocket. He made his way outside and headed for the Principia.

Reyna smiled at him as he took his place in the chair next to her. He let one of his hands go down and rub one of her dogs behind the ear. "Are you alright?" Reyna asked, having noticed Percy's sour expression. He just nodded and kept his eyes forward. This part was probably his least favorite of his duties as praetor. Partially because he would be listening to Octavian for the next hour or so.

Percy tried to drown out most of what Octavian was saying, as his heart was not in the mood for this today. He did notice the glares Octavian would give him every now and then from Percy's bored and emotionless expression. Percy just crossed his arms and slumped down slightly in his chair. Finally, Octavian cleared his throat to draw Percy's attention. The dark haired man tossed Octavian a dark glare, but straightened a little. They spent some time discussing the next war games, and possible new quests. There weren't any major ones these days, and it seemed life had finally come to be at peace. Well, as much peace as you can get with monsters still trying to kill demigods. There just weren't Titans or Giants trying to destroy Mount Olympus.

Finally, Percy was excused. He bolted for the door as soon as Reyna called an end to the meeting. He was in such a hurry that he bumped into Hazel and the two of them tumbled to the ground. Frank leaned down and lifted the two of them back up by their arms. "You ok, Percy? You seem to be in a hurry." Frank asked. Hazel looked at him with concern as she brushed herself off.

"I'm fine," Percy mumbled.

Hazel's eyes widened for a second and a smile formed on her lips. "Oh, I almost forgot I had something I wanted to tell you."

"What's up?"

"Guess who is coming to visit for my birthday." Percy thought for a moment. It really shouldn't have been that hard, considering the lack of people Hazel would get excited over getting a visit from. Percy smiled to himself a little. Well there was some good news today after all.

"When is he getting here?"

"Well, he is still busy today, so he said he would pop in tomorrow. I told him I figured you would be happy to see him." Percy nodded. He waved at the couple and headed back to his praetor house. He may have gotten good news about a visit from his friend, but that didn't change the fact that he had just gotten dumped earlier. Reyna would come get him if he was needed. He just wanted to be alone as much as possible today.

_So, how was that? The scene where Nico blushed was actually in the books. The part where he comes to get Percy to take him to see Luke's mom. I'm going to try and keep the things between SoN and this fic vague, since Mark of Athena isn't out yet. I thought it would be good to have Nico already crushing on Percy. Percy is more in shock than depression at the moment. Next chapter, breakdown. Also next chapter, reunion! I'm just going to say I'm not too sure how the posting schedule will go. Me and Braigi agreed on an every other posting day thing. It'll probably be 30 chapters, at most. If I see I have plenty of time to write a chapter, along with my other three stories, I'll consider moving it to every week. That is if Braigi agrees. I don't want to overload him with having to beta four stories on a weekly basis. Posting day was made so me and him could have down time. Anyways, I'll see you in chapter 2, not sure when it'll be out like I said. Just keep an eye out for it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I will probably never own. How sad is that?_

_Warning: Slash! Maybe language? Nudity in later chapters. Hmm. I feel this is probably the most innocent fic out of all of them. I don't know what to really warn against...I feel like something is missing now._

Chapter 2

Supper time came sooner than Percy hoped. He wasn't that hungry. He debated just lying there, but someone would probably come looking for him. He sighed and wiped at his eyes where a few tears had started to form in his eyes. It was starting to hit him that this was real. Annabeth had really broken up with him. He finally was having a peaceful life, but of course things couldn't go his way. He couldn't be happy. He couldn't have a nice love life. "What did I ever do to you, Aphrodite?!" Percy yelled up at his ceiling. He covered his eyes with his palms and let out a long yell. Why did the goddess of love always have to be involved with his love life? Why did she feel the need for this to happen? Was it Ares that convinced her to play this turn of events? Percy growled at that thought.

Why did this have to happen to him? He and Annabeth were supposed to be happy together. They had been through two wars together. They were supposed to have gotten married and start a family. Now, it was all ruined. That plan was out the window. The only way to fix this would be to abandon his duties here. What was the goddess of love planning? Did she secretly hate Percy? She had said she wanted to have the next epic romance. How was he supposed to do that when the girl he loved doesn't want to be with him anymore?

There was a loud knock that brought Percy out of his depressed thoughts. He sighed and went to answer the door. Reyna stood on the other side. She gave Percy a concerned look. "I just came to see why you weren't at supper."

"Not hungry," was his reply. She frowned at him.

"You weren't at lunch either. You seemed distracted earlier. Is everything alright?"

Percy put on a fake smile. "Never better." He tried to shut the door, but she pressed her hand against it.

"I'm not buying that, Percy. We are supposed to be friends. That means you can talk to me if something is bothering you." Percy sighed and motioned for her to come in.

He shut the door behind her and they sat down on Percy's couch. "Annabeth broke up with me," Percy said after a moment of silence.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Percy shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Percy felt his eyes sting. He rubbed the new tears forming away. "Not right now. I just kind of want to be alone for now."

Reyna placed a hand on Percy's leg. "Ok, I'll be here if you need to talk. I do suggest you attend supper, though. You need to eat. You don't have to talk, but please come and eat something." Percy nodded his head. "Ok, I'll see you at the table." With that Reyna stood and walked out. Percy sat there for a moment in silence. He wiped at his eyes one more time before getting up to follow after Reyna.

Nico was busy packing the last of his clothes when he heard his cabin door open. He turned his head slightly to see who it was. Rachel stood in the doorway. She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him. "Going somewhere?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Hazel's birthday is in two days and I was planning on popping over to Camp Jupiter for a few days and spending time with her."

"And Percy." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I guess Percy will be there too."

"When are you going to tell him?" Nico froze. He turned fully to look at Rachel. "Don't play dumb with me. You really shouldn't be surprised I know this."

"How long?"

"Well, I had my suspicions back after the battle with Kronos. You followed him around like a puppy. Then, when he disappeared, you were as frantic as Annabeth. So, I guess since then."

Nico grunted and turned back to packing his stuff. "It's not a big deal. It's not like anything will ever come of it. He's dating Annabeth. He's in love with her. He's straight. All of those things kind of stand in my way."

"Well, you're wrong about him dating Annabeth." Nico turned back to look at Rachel curiously. "They broke up earlier." Then it dawned on Nico why Annabeth had been upset earlier. It still didn't matter, though. Percy was still straight. He would forever be unobtainable. Had he ever wronged or offended Aphrodite in some way, that she would make his life so miserable as to have him be in love with his best friend and never be able to have him?

"Why would Percy break up with Annabeth?"

"I never said it was Percy who did the breaking up." Nico raised an eyebrow. Annabeth had broken up with Percy? Why? A small grin plastered across his face. Maybe he could be a shoulder for Percy to cry on. "Have you told the others you are leaving?"

"No, I didn't know I had to go tell mommy Annabeth that I was going to visit a friend. Do you think she will let me spend the night?" Nico asked in a sarcastic tone. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Will daddy Jason be mad at me for not wanting him to go along?" Nico's tone returned to normal. "I didn't really think I had to run it by them. I don't have to run things by my father when I want to do something. Why should I have to have to run it by them?"

"Well you are sort of a leader here at camp. I think that means you can't just shadow travel at your leisure." Nico huffed. It didn't matter if they objected or not, they weren't going to stop him from going.

"Fine. I'll tell them in the morning, but I'm going whether they like it or not." Rachel nodded and closed the door behind her as she walked out.

Nico woke up a little earlier than usual to make sure he had everything in order. He left his cabin and made his way over to the pavilion to eat breakfast. He spotted Annabeth, as she was one of the few at her table, so Nico decided to use the opportunity to tell her of his plans. "Hey, Annabeth." She gave him a little wave, as her mouth was full. "I-uh. I need to talk to you."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well its Hazel's birthday tomorrow. I was kind of wondering if it would be ok if I popped over for a few days and spent some time with her. If you think you can and Jason can hold down the fort here, that is."

Annabeth's lips pursed. Her ears became slightly red. She eyed Nico for a moment before replying. "So, you'll be going to Camp Jupiter?" Nico nodded. Her nostrils flared. "Fine. I guess we can keep things managed while you're away. Send everyone our regards and wish Hazel a happy birthday for me."

"Will do." Annabeth just stared at him silently for a moment. It kind of creeped Nico out. Did she know Nico's secret? He held her gaze for a moment. She blinked and went back to eating her food.

Nico smirked as he walked over to his table and ate his breakfast. He didn't pace himself very well. He just wanted to be out of this place already. He could finally have some down time. Another reason this trip will be a good one.

* * *

Percy found himself staring up at his ceiling once again. He hadn't slept much last night. Maybe two or three hours tops. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and made his way to get a quick shower. He slid his clothes off in silence and turned the water on. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, he felt like punching it. He sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water pour over his body.

He didn't stay in long, just long enough to do what had to be done. He slowly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened his door and walked back into his room to find some clothes. "Oh gods! Percy!" Percy nearly dropped his towel at Reyna's scream. She sat on his couch, now covering her eyes.

"I-I didn't expect you to be in here, or I would have gotten dressed in the bathroom," Percy said, a deep blush across his face. He quickly sprinted back into his bedroom, where he found some clean clothes to toss on. When he returned, Reyna was still blushing. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, trust me, you have nothing to be sorry about, Percy. Your body isn't so entirely hideous that it hurts to look at." A playful smile spread across her lips. Percy tried to smile back at her, but he was sure it came out fake.

Percy cleared his throat. "Was there something I could do for you?" Reyna stared at him for a moment. She didn't respond. "Reyna?"

"Wha-Oh, right. I was just wondering if you were going to be ok today. I think I can hold things down if you want to take the day off."

"Thanks, that's really nice of you, but I think I can manage."

"If you're sure." Percy nodded. "Well then, I suppose I shall be getting back to the Principia." Reyna stood and walked towards the door. Right before she walked out she turned and looked at Percy. "Oh, Hazel wanted to see you."

Percy perked up a little. Was Nico here? Percy nodded and Reyna left. He sat there a moment in silence, letting his eyes close. He tried to clear his head, but to no avail. Maybe he wouldn't break down and cry in the middle of public. He exhaled slowly before hopping off the couch. He walked back to his bed and grabbed Riptide off the nightstand. He slid it into his pocket before heading out the door.

The sun blinded Percy at first, having not been outside in almost twenty four hours. A few campers waved at Percy, who forced himself to wave back. He tried not to drag his feet too much, but the feat was harder than it seemed.

Percy found Hazel just outside of the Principia. There was a boy with her, but Percy didn't seem to recognize him. Hazel waved Percy over, and he saw the boy smile in his direction. As Percy drew closer, something seemed familiar about him. Hazel came up to the boy's nose. "Hi, Percy," the boy said. It shocked Percy that he recognized the voice. The boy in front of him was Nico. He had grown up in the past year. His skin was still as pale as the last time Percy had seen him, but his eyes seemed to have become a darker brown. His hair was still the same shaggy black hair that Nico always had, but now it was longer and hung down slightly past his eyebrows. He had gotten taller, but he still hadn't reached Percy's height. He was still as slim as Percy remembered him being.

Something about the boy just seemed different to Percy, though. He couldn't quite place it. Nico had really grown up. "Nico? Wow. You've grown up, man." Nico blushed. Hazel quietly eyed the two of them. When she saw Nico blush she smiled a little to herself.

"Thanks. Not too bad yourself, Jackson," Nico said, with an impish grin.

"So, how long will you be staying?"

"Probably a few days. A week if I'm lucky."

"Oh, good. We can do some catching up."

"Yea, I'd like that."

"Well, I just wanted to let you see Nico before you had to go do your duties. You can come find us when you are done," Hazel said, interrupting the two. Nico cleared his throat and blushed while looking at the ground. Hazel eyed them both before she dragged her brother off. Nico waved at Percy one final time.

Inside Percy found Reyna already seated. Octavian was tapping his foot. Apparently they had been waiting on him. "Sorry I'm late," Percy said taking his seat. Octavian began to ramble on about the daily business. Percy tried to tune him out while he made it look like he was paying attention. It was nice to see Nico again. The boy had definitely grown up. It would be nice to have one of his old friends to hang around for a few days. Maybe Nico could help keep his mind off of his troubles. Surely Nico had heard about what happened.

Percy still needed to try to figure things out. Could he get Annabeth back? Would he have to leave Camp Jupiter to do so? Could he even leave Camp Jupiter? He was duty bound to stay and serve his term as praetor. Yet, his heart wanted to be back in New York. He wanted to be with Annabeth. He would be dragging his mother and step-father back with him too. That would be a lot on them. Would they have followed him out here, only to have Percy tell them he wanted to go back to New York? Why couldn't Annabeth have moved out here for him? She had the opportunity. She could even get into a good college out here. The two of them could easily settle down and start a family here. Why did she have to be so complicated? Was there someone else? Did she find someone else? Was that it? Nico would know. He would have to ask.

Percy groaned in frustration causing Octavian to stop mid-sentence. Everyone in the room looked at Percy curiously. Reyna cleared her throat. "I think that will be all for today."

"But I-" Octavian started, but Reyna silenced him with a glare. He growled before spinning on his heel and storming out.

"Take the next few days off, Percy," Reyna said once they were alone.

"I can't. I have responsibilities. I need to do my job."

"You need to get some rest. You look exhausted. Your mind is also troubled. Take a few days to yourself. Your friend is here. Spend some time with him. I'm sure you two wish to catch up. Now, you'll take the rest of the day off and the next few days until I tell you otherwise. You know where to find me if you need someone to talk to." Reyna squeezed Percy's hand gently before she stood and exited into another part of the Prinicipia. Percy groaned again, letting his head fall into his hands.

* * *

Nico lay on his back on top of the temple to Pluto. His feet dangled off the edge. Hazel sat cross legged next to him. His eyes were closed so he didn't see her staring at him. "So, how long have you had a crush on Percy?" she asked suddenly. Nico's eyes shot open in shock. Was he really that obvious? Did everyone know? Did Percy know? No. Percy didn't even know when Rachel and Annabeth had been flirting with him. Hazel kept staring at him, so she must really want an answer.

Nico sighed and looked up at the sky. "Awhile. Sometime after we got out of the Labyrinth and before I took him to bathe in the River Styx. Something was just different one day. I started noticing how beautiful his eyes were, or how his hair hung slightly in his face. His touch made me shiver." Nico was silent for a moment. "It doesn't matter, though."

"Why not?"

Nico looked at Hazel from the corner of his eye. "Because he's straight. He might be single now, but that doesn't make him anymore obtainable for me."

"If you say so," Hazel said in a singsong voice.

Nico sat up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Nico grunted and laid back down. The subject of Percy dropped after that. The two half-siblings traded stories about their past year at their camps. Nico told Hazel that Annabeth and Jason had both wished her a happy birthday and that Jason was sorry he couldn't make it. A sharp whistle came from down below. Both of the children of the death god peered over the edge down at Percy. He looked at the building for a moment, and started to attempt to climb. Nico let out a chuckle. He extended his hand out, palm up, and raised it slowly upwards. The ground beneath Percy began to rumble and slowly rise up. It startled Percy at first, but he soon realized Nico had caused it. Soon the ground beneath him came to rest at the top of the temple, allowing Percy to step on to the roof. After Percy stepped off the ground lowered itself back down to its original level.

Percy took a seat next to Nico. Then he did something that caught Nico a little off guard. He pulled him into a tight hug. Nico sat there shocked for a moment, before returning the embrace. "Sorry. I know you aren't really touchy feely. I just kind of missed you."

"Yea, I've missed you too, Perce." Percy pulled back smiled at the younger boy. Hazel looked at both of them before clearing her throat.

"I think I need to go check on Frank. Haven't really seen him today," she said. She stood up and gave a smile to both of the boys. Nico tossed her a curious look. He held his hand out once again and let the girl go down to the ground below. After she was gone he returned his gaze to Percy, who was staring at him.

He swiped at his face. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

Percy chuckled. "No. I just haven't got to see you in a year, and now you look different."

"I'm not too horrid to look at, am I?"

"No. You've-Errrr...You're handsome. I mean...I don't really think there is a way for that not to be awkward." Nico smiled.

"It's ok. I'll take it as a compliment. So, how have you been?"

Percy sighed. "I take it you heard?" Nico nodded. "Well, I'm doing ok, I guess. It's just hard, you know? I thought Annabeth was the one, but maybe I was wrong about that. She doesn't seem to want to be with me. I haven't really wanted to be around anyone since it happened."

"Well, you are here with me."

"Yea, well you are only here for a few days. I kind of would like to spend all the time I can with you. I don't get to see you much. I haven't even gotten to talk to you since I came back here."

"I know. I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to just not talk to you like that. I've just been really busy. Helping around at camp is harder than it looks. You didn't get enough credit for all you did. Now, there are a lot more campers coming in. More people to deal with."

"You are there a lot. How come you're there so much now? You were practically never around when I was there."

Nico turned his head to look at Percy. "Well, I kind of was busy before. If you recall I was always off trying to help from the shadows. Trying to find out what I could about the enemy. Trying to snoop on Kronos. Trying to find the Doors of Death. Getting kidnapped for finding the Doors of Death."

"You're welcome, by the way, for finding you."

"My hero," mumbled Nico with a hint of sarcasm. Percy smiled and fiddled with some leaves on the roof. "I kind of wish I had reason to leave. I mean my father has something for me to do from time to time, but for the most part helping with camp is the most pressing matter. There isn't a big evil anymore. At least not that we know of."

"I'm glad you are here now. It's nice to have an old friend around."

"That word is still a little odd."

"What word?"

"Friend. After everything we've been through. After what I put you through. Betrayed you."

"You don't have to keep bringing that back up. I told you I forgave you." Nico nodded. "You helped us a lot. In both of the wars. You just did it in your own way, from the shadows. Annabeth..." Percy trailed off. He grew silent for a moment. His fist tightened around the leaves in his hand. A single tear fell down his cheek. Nico wanted to wipe it away, but he stopped himself. "Annabeth wouldn't have made it out of there back in Rome if you didn't save her."

Nico stared into Percy's eyes as the older boy started to cry. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around Percy. Truth be told, Nico had only done what he did for Percy. He saved Annabeth's life so Percy wouldn't have risked his own life. He did it so Percy wouldn't be sad and upset. Percy's head fell onto Nico's shoulder. He felt Percy's tears soak into his shirt. His arm tightened around Percy as he tried to calm the older boy. "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm sorry you are hurting like this. I wish there was something I could do." How could Annabeth do this to Percy? How could she make this green eyed prince cry? The boy had held the sky up for her, and this was how she repays him?

Nico realized his free hand was clenched. He exhaled and tried to calm himself as he felt dead beginning to rise. Percy had done so much for Annabeth and he ended up broken hearted. Nico would give up anything, do anything, just for a chance to be with the boy in front of him. Percy raised his arm and wiped his eyes. He sat up and sniffled. "We should-We should get to supper. It'll be starting soon," Percy said quietly. Nico nodded silently and stood. He extended his hand down and helped Percy up. The two walked over to the edge and Nico brought the earth up to the roof.

They stepped off and headed back in the direction of the camp. They walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward. He hated seeing Percy hurt like this, but he was glad to see his friend again. Then he noticed something. He looked down and saw he was still holding Percy's hand. He slowly slipped it from Percy's grasp. Percy turned his head to look at Nico, but he didn't say anything. It was only for a moment before he turned back to look forward as they made their way over to where everyone was gathering for supper.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Enter field in the middle of the woods with lightning flashing over head*. Yes, yes. Good, good. The downfall of...oh..you're here. Ahem. *Pushes sacrificial table to the review gods away* Pay no attention to that. So, welcome back to my brainwa-I mean storytelling. Before we begin, let us go over a few things. I got a foreign review! Woo! I feel awesome. I did translate it, so if any of you don't speak english don't worry about it. I love all my readers and appreciate the reviews, I will go out of my way to translate it._

_Disclaimer: Must. own. books. so. I. can. make. Percy. and. Nico. date. bleh_

_Warnings: Seriously...do I even have anything in this that needs a warning? Besides the eventual smut towards the end. I don't even think I have language in here. Dear god...I'm becoming a fluff writer. Must go put in dirty things._

Chapter 3

Nico seemed to avoid Percy the rest of the evening. After supper Percy, had asked if the boy had wanted to come check out his praetor cabin. The boy had stammered and furiously shook his head. Percy now lay on his couch with his legs hanging over the arm rest. A loud knock came from the door, drawing Percy out of his moping thoughts.

Percy stared confused at Octavian who stood in the doorway. "What do you want?" Percy asked, not hiding his displeasure at seeing the older boy.

Octavian feigned hurt. He placed his arm against the doorframe and gave Percy a sly smile. "Can't I just come check on my favorite praetor? You seemed distracted at the meetings over the past two days. Is everything alright in the world of our savior and hero?" he asked with an innocent smile.

Percy looked at him cautiously. What was he up to? "What do you care?"

Octavian brushed past Percy, and took a seat on the couch. "Come now, Percy. You and I may have had our differences when you first came here, but you proved me wrong. You are everything that a loyal citizen of Rome should be. I must say I'm impressed. You even chose your duty over your girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend," Percy mumbled, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. He placed his head in his hands and let out a long sigh.

"Ah, so that is what has been bothering you. Well, Percy, perhaps you are better off without her."

Percy glared at Octavian out of the corner of his hands. "She was my one true love. I'm not better off without her," he growled.

Octavian arched an eyebrow. "Really? You seemed awfully cuddly with that death boy earlier."

"Nico is like my little brother. I've just missed him the past year."

"Well, if you wish to talk about it, I can offer my ear." Percy stared at him oddly. "What? Is me being friendly really that odd to you?"

"You pretty much tried to make everyone hate me when I first got here."

Octavian shrugged. "I didn't trust you. What can I say? I thought you were a spy. How wrong I was." He gave Percy an odd smile. "You might be a better praetor than Jason was. Loyal and courageous, a hero of Rome."

Percy rubbed the back of his head. "Uh. Thanks. Just doing my job." Octavian was about to reply, but another knock came from the door. Percy got up and went to the door to find Nico standing awkwardly in the door.

Nico looked up and spotted Octavian on the couch. A dark scowl formed on his face. Octavian just stared back at Nico in amusement. "What is he doing here?" asked Nico in an angry tone.

"I just came by to check on my favorite praetor." Octavian rose from the couch and walked past Percy and Nico. "I'll see you in the morning, Percy. I can tell someone wants some alone time with you." He winked at Nico, who flared his nostrils. Percy stared at the two in confusion. Nico crossed his arms and stormed inside, plopping down on the couch with a huff. Percy shut the door and raised an eyebrow at the boy of death.

"What was that about?" Percy asked.

"I don't trust him. I don't like him, either."

"I'm not that fond of him either, but he was attempting to be nice." Percy sighed and collapsed on the couch next to Nico. Nico seemed to fidget and Percy thought he saw Nico scoot a little away from him. "You ok?"

"Y-Yea. I'm fine."

Percy gave a laugh. "Still not much of a people person? I thought we had moved past that Nico. I'm like the only person you used to talk to that was living."

"I'm better, but people still annoy me. Mainly the kids back at camp." Nico's face formed a scowl. "I'm not sure how anyone puts up with them."

Percy chuckled. "Takes skill, Nico. It's ok. You're excused from needing social skills. You're awesome as is."

Nico ducked his head, and Percy thought he saw a blush spread across the boy's cheeks. He just shrugged it off, though. He was glad to have the boy around again. "I-uh I wanted to say sorry for kind of blowing you off earlier."

Percy frowned. "Yea. What was up with that? You were being all friendly and comforting and then you just pulled away."

"Sorry. I didn't want it to be weird or anything."

Percy cocked his head to the side, and Nico averted his eyes with another blush. "Why would it be weird?" Nico coughed. Percy tried to think of what could have been weird about what had happened. Nothing really stuck out to him. "The hand thing?" It was the only thing that Percy could gather might make Nico feel uncomfortable.

Nico nodded. "Yea. Sorry about that. It just kind of slipped my mind."

Percy laughed and pat Nico on the back. "No sweat, dude. I actually didn't notice until you pulled your hand away. It really isn't a big deal. Not like you were trying to hold my hand."

Nico nodded awkwardly, refusing to meet Percy's eyes. "Yea. That would be weird. If me and you were...together."

Percy frowned at Nico. Why was he being so awkward? Percy shrugged. He chuckled and patted Nico's leg. He thought it would be fun to see how awkward he could make it. "If I was into dudes, I'm sure you'd be the first guy I went after."

Percy couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look on Nico's face. His eyes had bugged out and his mouth kept opening and closing. His entire face had gone red. "Wh-Wha-I-"

"I'm only joking. Calm down. You're just so much fun to tease." Percy smiled and wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders. The smaller boy tried squirming away, but Percy tightened his hold and pulled Nico closer. "Come on Nico. You need to open up more. I'm like your best friend. You need to be comfortable around me."

Nico sighed and decided to give up on fighting. He crossed his arms, lying back against Percy's chest. This was so awkward for him. Why was Percy putting him through this? He wasn't uncomfortable with Percy, but being close to him like this was not helping his hormones. "Whatever," he mumbled. Percy raised a hand and ruffled his hair.

"So, tell me how things are at Half-Blood."

Nico glanced up at Percy, trying not to get lost in his eyes. They spent a few hours talking about what had been going on with each of their camps, developments with their powers, and life in general. Percy was talking about the first time his mom had showed up at camp when he noticed Nico's breathing had slowed. He looked down at the boy, who was lying back against his chest. Percy brushed Nico's hair out of his eyes to confirm that he was, in fact, sleeping.

Percy smiled and eased Nico forward so he could slip out from underneath him. He laid Nico's head back down and curled his legs so they wouldn't be hanging off the edge. He went into his bedroom and came back with an extra blanket and one of his spare pillows. He slid the pillow under Nico's head gently and covered the smaller boy in the warm blanket. He heard Nico sigh in content.

Percy yawned and walked back into his bedroom. Stripping his shirt and pants, and climbing into bed. He lay there for a moment staring at the ceiling. Part of him wanted to cry again. He was in private now. The only place he would ever really dare cry. He hadn't meant to earlier. He hadn't wanted to put that on Nico. It had just happened. Percy had held it in until he broke. He was so sure Annabeth had been the one for him, but now life seems to disagree with them. Maybe in the future, when they didn't have these responsibilities, they could be together again.

* * *

Nico was shaken awake gently. He peered out of one eye to find dark hair and green eyes staring back at him. "Good morning, sleepy head," said Percy, with a smile on his face. Nico blushed and tried to push himself back into the couch. Percy was too close. He was just inches in front of Nico's face! Didn't Percy realize what he was doing to Nico?

"Why did you let me fall asleep in here?"

Percy stepped back and stood up straight. He shrugged. He extended his arms upwards to stretch, letting out a long yawn. Nico's eyes flickered down to the newly exposed skin from Percy's shirt riding up. He could just make out the bottom traces of the boy's perfect abs. "Didn't seem like a big deal." Percy's eyes flickered down to Nico, who seemed to be fixated on something. He cocked his head to the side. He tried to find what the boy was looking at, but Nico shook himself out of his trance and looked Percy in the eye. "It's not like I tossed you in my bed and had my way with you, or something."

Nico's face turned completely red. "Yea. Then I'd have to cuddle with you," Nico said, faking a grossed out face. Percy chuckled and tossed a towel at Nico's face.

"Go get yourself a shower. We got a party to get to. You want me to run and get you some fresh clothes while you clean up?"

Nico nodded. "Yea. Thanks." Percy tossed him a smile and headed out the door. Nico sighed and slumped down in the couch. Why had he been looking forward to this again? So far it had been nothing but torture. Nico dragged himself off the couch and grabbed the towel before heading into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him.

He slid his clothes off and adjusted the water to his liking. After he let the water heat up he stepped inside and sighed under the warm water pouring down on his skin. While it was true that this was torturing him, he'd still prefer this over a life without Percy. Percy was his best friend, if nothing else. He had missed the boy very much over the past year. Even if Percy's cluelessness about Nico's feelings was going to be the death of him, it would be worth it. What if Percy found out, though? Would Percy be his friend still? Percy didn't seem to mind guys being together, but what about guys crushing on him. Not just any guy, but one of his own friends.

He heard the door close from the main room, seems Percy got back. He leaned down and turned the water off. He slipped out of the shower and grabbed the towel, rubbing at his hair with it. After that he used it to dry his body off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went over to the door. He creaked it open and poked his head out. Percy had his back turned to him, and his clothes were sitting on the table in front of the couch. "Percy, can you hand me my clothes?"

Percy turned around and raised an eyebrow at Nico. "Why can't you just come get them?"

"Because I'm naked!"

Percy laughed. "Nico, we're both guys. It's not like you have something I haven't seen. Besides, you have a towel on, I'd imagine."

"That isn't the point, Percy!"

Percy laughed harder. He plopped down on the couch. "You'll just have to come get them if you want them." Nico huffed. "It's not a big deal, Nico. Like I said, we're are both guys." Nico scowled at Percy, but opened the door. He saw Percy smile, and then the boy gave a wolf whistle. Nico huffed and marched over to grab his clothes. Percy's hand reached up and gave his towel a tug. Nico yelped and tightly gripped the towel, as it now just barely hung off him.

"You wanting to see me naked, or something?!" Nico asked with annoyance.

"Just trying to get you to lighten up, you're too tense around me. I don't like it. I thought I was supposed to be the one moping around?"

"Excuse me for having decency to not walk around naked." Percy chuckled at him. Nico turned on his heel to head back to the bathroom. He let out a yelp as Percy's hand came in contact with his butt. He turned to scowl at the boy, but he had rolled over. Nico could clearly see the boy was laughing. "What was that for?!"

Percy rolled over in a fit of laughter. "You are just so much fun to tease, Nico. Just lighten up."

"I'm so glad I amuse you." Nico marched back into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. Yes, Percy was going to be the death of him.

He exited the bathroom again, once he was dressed. Percy was now standing by the door, a small smile still on his face. He had two boxes in his hand, both wrapped. One of them Nico recognized as the present he had brought for Hazel. Percy must have grabbed it while getting his clothes. Percy held it out to him, and Nico took it, eyeing Percy cautiously. "Ready?" Percy asked. Nico nodded and they headed out the door. On the way, Percy slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in to a side hug. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You're just so tense around me. I thought I was your best friend?"

"You are," Nico whispered. "I haven't seen you in a year, either."

"I know, I guess its too much to ask to pick up right where we left off. I am glad you are here, though. I may try to hide it, but things really suck for me right now. I hope you can stay for a while. I may need you around."

"What about all your friends here?"

Percy shrugged. "I've known you longer. I mean we've had our rough times, but I like to think we're pretty good friends. You try to look out for me, in your own way. I don't really like crying in front of people. I don't want to cry in front of any of them. I'm their praetor. They look at me like a hero."

"You are a hero, Percy."

"I just don't want to look weak to them."

"You are anything but weak. You're, like, the strongest and bravest person there is, Percy." Percy gave him a big smile, and Nico felt his cheeks burn. They were interrupted by Hazel, who ran up to them and hugged both of them.

They both told her happy birthday and handed her their presents. "Thanks, guys. You didn't have to get me anything. Now, come on. There's cake!" They both laughed as she dragged them over to the dinner tables that were being used for the celebration. She placed her presents in the pile of other presents and sat them down next to her. Nico sat on her left, with Percy on his other side. Across from Nico was Frank, who grabbed Hazel's hand when she sat down.

Reyna stood and gave a small speech about the honor of having Hazel at camp. After that everyone sang happy birthday to her. A cake sat in front of her, it was decorated to look like a pile of jewels. Nico had to admit, it was very well done. When she blew them out, a small box suddenly appeared on top of the cake. Hazel blinked at it before slowly picking it up. She opened it to find a small diamond attached to a golden chain. Inside the diamond was an onyx, in the form of the symbol of Pluto. A gift from their father, Nico thought.

He had had to ignore her existence during the war, doing otherwise would be declaring he was making an exception for his daughter. After it all ended, this had become a yearly thing. The one time a year Hazel would really ever hear from her father. It wasn't to say she was favored over Nico. Nico got to see his father whenever he wanted. Hades allowed the boy to show up and interact with him on a normal basis. Nico thought that it might be his own way of showing he cared for him. He wasn't sure if his father had a favorite, the same way Poseidon favored Percy. It wasn't to say that Nico had never gotten a gift like this from their father. The ring on his hand was proof of that, his sword as well.

Hazel beamed and pulled the necklace from the box. She let Frank fasten it around her neck. Percy began to cut the cake and handed the first slice to Hazel. The second slice was handed to Nico. After that the pieces were passed down the table one by one, until everyone had a piece.

As the party went on, Percy's attention was pulled away from Nico by various other campers. So, Nico stuck by Hazel and Frank's side, so he wouldn't be alone. However, Nico later wished he hadn't left Percy's side. Hazel nudged him and pointed over to Percy. Octavian had his arm wrapped around his shoulder and was very closer to the green eyed boy. It made Nico's blood boil. Octavian caught sight of Nico glaring at him, he only grinned back at the son of Hades. The only thing stopping him from dropping the dirty bastard into Tartarus was Hazel tugging on his arm. "Don't. You'll get in trouble and have to leave," she whispered in his ear. Nico growled but took his focus off of Octavian.

* * *

Percy, now back in his home, began slipping out of his clothes. He grabbed his toga and slipped it on, fastening it in place. He let out a long sigh. Reyna had forgotten about the Senate meeting when she given him the day off. Senate meetings were something he couldn't afford to miss, regardless of current emotional state. He looked at himself in the mirror. Not exactly his usual intimidating self, his eyes were slightly red from a little crying he had done after the party. His eyes didn't have that predatory wolf stare. He felt pathetic. Why did this meeting have to be today?

He made his way out of his house and headed towards New Rome. He handed over Riptide at the boundary and made his way towards the Senate House. Inside he silently took his seat, not wanting to socialize. He refused to look at anyone to avoid them talking to him. He did glance next to him at Reyna, who tossed him a warm smile. "Are you ok?" she whispered where only the two of them could hear.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Just ready to get this over with. Hopefully, there isn't anything too important to discuss." Percy's eyes caught sight of a mass of black moving through the crowd to take a seat. Nico looked up at him and gave a small wave. He smiled and gave a small wave of his own. Reyna's eyes flickered between the two for a moment, before clearing her throat and getting everyone to be silent.

"My fellow senate members and Romans, I will open the floor to anyone who has business to discuss," she said loudly.

Octavian cleared his throat and stood up. Reyna rolled her eyes and sat back down in her seat. "Good people of Rome, today we have need to discuss a wide variety of issues that I have taken notice of. First, we have many new requests for new businesses interested in opening in New Rome. I ask that each is taken into consideration and be put to a vote regarding granting them their business licenses next meeting. Second, I feel we must address the trade agreement we have with the Greeks." At this Octavian looked at Nico, who rolled his eyes at the man. "While they are holding up their end of the bargain so far, it would be wise of us not to be so comfortable with this. If they should ever decide to end the agreement we could find ourselves on hard times. I recommend strengthening our sources at home should something like that occur."

Octavian droned on like that for roughly an hour. Reyna was rubbing her temple by the end of it. Percy had slouched down in his chair. He wasn't sure how everyone ate up this guy's words. They did nothing but bore him. Sighing, Percy cleared his throat to let Octavian know to wrap it up.

"Lastly, I have an important matter to bring up for discussion. As she has loyally served our great Rome for the past few years, I feel that our long time praetor, Reyna, deserves to retire from her position."

Reyna's nostrils flared as she glared at Octavian. She stood up in a fit of rage, her face turning red. "You would dare suggest I be replaced?"

Octavian looked back at her innocently. "I mean no disrespect. However, taking into the account the circumstances of the Giant War, I feel someone else might be more qualified for your position. Remind me again, who was it that went after our lost eagle? Did you go to Rome to find Hazel's lost brother and to locate the Doors of Death?" Reyna was now gritting her teeth. "Our dear hero, Percy, did all of those things. He saw us to victory in our dark hour. He slew the giant that was attacking our camp. He humbly risked his own life to save us many times over. Nor did he shirk his duty as praetor when the war ended. A fine example of a loyal soldier of Rome if I ever saw one."

Percy shot up out of his seat. "Reyna led our army to the army to the Doors of Death. She was here long before I was."

"I merely make the suggestion. Clearly her ability as praetor leaves much to be desired." Octavian turned back to the senators. "You see how he comes to her defense? Of course our esteemed praetor would jump to the defense of his compatriot, just as any loyal Roman soldier would." A few senators nodded their head in agreement. Percy dropped back in his seat. Reyna patted his hand, telling him thanks for trying. "Now, as I said, this is just a suggestion. Something for all our loyal senators to think about as the end of her term draws closer."


	4. Chapter 4

_I feel like my body is going to die. I forgot to write this before I left for my friend's house this week, so I had to make time to do it. This is after staying up until five in the morning playing Halo 3. Then my friend's neighbor decided it would be fun to wake all of us up at nine. I'm the one that answered the door, I think I made her rethink coming to bother us with my irritated look. I'm not a morning person. Anyways, I decided to take a moment and write this, now being Saturday._

_I can't really think like I usually do right now. No I'm not intoxicated! Yet...I mean... Anyways, I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. I'll try shooting for 25 chapters, and we'll see from there. The plot will be picking up more by next chapter. For now, enjoy another comedic chapter. Well, I guess I'll just leave it at that. Not sure what else to say right now. Blame it on me being busy._

_Warning: Not a single damn thing! Wtf?_

_Disclaimer: Me no own_

Chapter 4

"He would dare pull this?!" Reyna yelled. She and Percy were in Percy's house. She had been pacing for the past fifteen minutes while he sat on the couch. "I'll make him pay for even uttering those words! After all I've done for this camp. I should have dealt with him already."

"I'm sure everything will be alright," Percy tried to reason with her. "You probably don't have anything to worry about."

"That man almost turned the camp against you when you got here. How can you say I don't have anything to worry about? He probably wants to make himself praetor!"

Percy shrugged. "I can't say." He stood up and pulled Reyna down on the couch with him. "Don't worry so much. I'll stand behind you, no matter what." Reyna smiled at him, placing her hand over his. He returned the smile without giving the gesture a second thought.

Reyna scooted closer to him and leaned her head on Percy's shoulder. Percy blinked down at her for a moment. She seemed...different the last few days. "Thank you, Percy. You are a good person. I'm glad to have you here." Percy patted her on the knee. He felt slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know why, though. Even if Reyna did make a move on him, he wouldn't be cheating on Annabeth now.

Percy gave her one of his famous smiles, shifting ever so slightly to the right. She didn't seem to notice. "That's what I'm here for. Now, I think we both need to get some sleep. So, I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged him and then stood up. Percy walked her to the door. He waved at her as she walked off.

"You two look cozy." Percy jumped at the sound of Nico's voice behind him.

"Nico, don't scare me like that!" Percy yelled at the dark haired boy as he shut the door. Nico just grinned back at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see if you wanted to do something tomorrow? Maybe go into New Rome? We could leave camp and go do something. Maybe a movie?"

Percy sat back on his couch next to the son of Hades. Not noticing the smaller boy shifting slightly closer to him. "Yeah, that sounds nice. I think I could use a break from around here." Nico grinned at him. Percy ran a hand up into his black locks, letting out a long groan.

"Long day? That was some messy business in the senate meeting."

"Yeah," Percy mumbled. His head fell onto Nico's shoulder. Nico's eyes widened as he stared down at Percy's head. It seemed all perfectly normal to Percy. "I hate being in charge around here sometimes." Percy hummed. Nico fought the urge to run his hands through Percy's hair, choosing instead to bite his lip. "You ever miss it? The battles, the big evils, and all of that?"

Nico shrugged. "Sometimes, but now we don't have to worry about those we care about dying," Nico said, looking at Percy. Percy sighed and sat back up.

"You know what else I also miss?" Nico shook his head. Percy blushed. "Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but I kind of miss being affectionate with someone I care about. I mean, I know Annabeth and I were apart for a little over a year. So, I haven't even been affectionate with anyone since I came back from New York." Percy let his head fall back against the couch. "I mean, I'm not the most affectionate person in the world, but it's nice, you know? Having someone to have next to you at night. Someone to wake up to." Nico's eyes were solely trained on Percy's face. "Annabeth and I only slept together once." Percy's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "I-I didn't mean like...you know...'slept together'." Nico started laughing at him. "Shut up! It's not funny."

"I'm sorry, Percy," Nico said, still chuckling.

"It was nice, though. Waking up to someone you care about." Percy's face fell, hiding his eyes from Nico. Nico frowned at him. He hated seeing Percy like this. He wanted the same thing, but Percy would probably hate him if he ever even uttered the words. He patted Percy on the back. Percy turned his head and gave Nico a weak smile. "I think I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, Nico. You can just come by whenever you want tomorrow." Nico nodded and they both stood up. Percy walked Nico to the door.

The next thing that happened caught Percy off guard. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy and pulled him into a hug. "Everything will be ok, Percy," Nico whispered in his ear before pulling away. Percy gave a small door, shutting the door when Nico was gone. Percy dragged his feet back towards his bedroom, collapsing on the mattress upon reaching it.

* * *

Percy jolted awake from the sound of knocking. It took him a few seconds to realize it was from his door. He rolled out of bed and went to the door. He found Nico standing in the doorway. Percy rubbed at his eyes as he waited for Nico to say something. The boy, however, was too distracted by Percy's naked torso. "Nico?" Percy asked, looking at the boy with concern.

Nico shook his head, exiting his thoughts. "Wha-Sorry. I'm ready to go whenever you are." Percy nodded with a yawn.

"Ok, let me get a quick shower. Make yourself comfortable." Nico couldn't help his eyes lowering down Percy's shirtless back and then down to his butt as the boy walked away. He bit his lip and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the couch and waited for Percy to take his shower. He looked around the room. He hadn't really had a chance to look at the stuff Percy kept here. There were pictures scattered around the room. He found one of him and Percy they took shortly after the battle with Kronos. They had both grown up quite a bit since then.

He heard the water start in the bathroom. He found one picture face down on the table. He picked it up to find it was of Percy and Annabeth. Nico frowned at the smiling girl's image, placing the photo back as he had found it. He glanced over the other pictures on the table. They were all of various people from Camp Half-blood. Nico walked over to another corner. The minotaur horn sat on this table. Nico trailed his fingers across the hard object. His eyes caught sight of another picture. It was another one of Nico and Percy. A picture Grover had taken of them right before Percy had left New York and returned to Camp Jupiter. That was a very depressing day. It was a day that started a very long year for Nico.

Next to the minotaur horn was a silver arrowhead. A parting gift from Thalia no doubt. Nico was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the water shut off. Nico's fingers trailed over a laminated object. It was a silver moonlace petal. Percy had kept a piece of that flower? He felt a drop of water hit his shoulder. He spun around to see Percy standing extremely close to him, in nothing but a towel. "Had to keep stuff to remember all the stuff that happened in my life," Percy mumbled.

"They are nice memories."

"Yea." Percy stepped back. "Um. Just let me get dressed and we can go." Nico nodded. Percy spun and walked away. Nico was about to look back at the table, but his eyes caught on Percy's next movement. Percy's hand lowered to his towel and unfastened it from around his waist. Nico's eyes widened drastically. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as he stared at Percy's butt. He felt his face become very hot.

In all the years he had known Percy, he had never seen him in less than his underwear. He had imagined Percy naked many times, but none of those dreams compared to the sight before him now. Percy raised the towel and began to dry his hair with it, oblivious to Nico's eyes on him. Percy's butt was...perfect. That was the only way Nico could explain it. It was firm and smooth. Nico felt the need to close the distance so he could grab it. This was not fair at all!

Nico groaned in frustration. That only made matters worse, because, Percy turned to look at him. This now revealed Percy's front to Nico, revealing a part of Percy that Nico often fantasized about being inside of him. Nico had to avert his eyes so Percy didn't notice him staring. "You ok, Nico?" Percy asked.

"Yea," Nico croaked out, his voice not wanting to cooperate. Percy let the towel drop over his head, once again hiding his eyes from Nico. Nico's gaze slowly shifted back to Percy's naked body. Why couldn't he have him? Why couldn't life be fair like that? Percy was perfection. It wasn't fair!

Percy pulled the towel off of his head and dropped it to the floor. Nico's eyes were trained on his butt as Percy made his way into his bedroom. Nico let his head fall back. Why was his best friend torturing him so much? Why was Aphrodite torturing him? That was the better question. She had to be behind this. Nico was sure she was cackling down at them, so amused at this.

Percy returned a few minutes later, slipping a shirt over his head. "Ready to go?" he asked cheerfully as he pulled it down to his waistline. Nico nodded at him. Percy had Riptide in his hand, and he slipped it into his pocket before motioning for the door. Nico walked out first and Percy followed behind him, closing the door behind him.

They headed down the path to New Rome. They stopped to drop their weapons off with Terminus. "Out for a day in the city with your beloved there, Percy?" Terminus asked, looking between the two. Nico started coughing and Percy burst out laughing.

"What did you call me?!" Nico yelled, trying to kick at the statue, but Percy held him back. Nico started yelling various curses at Terminus in Ancient Greek. Percy's eyes widened at Nico's colorful vocabulary. When Nico mentioned raising an army of the undead to drag Terminus's shattered pieces down to Tartarus Percy covered Nico's mouth. The boy was red in the face as he struggled against Percy to lash out at the god of boundaries.

Percy chuckled. "No. It's not like that. Nico and I are just friends. We are just going to see a movie."

The god eyed the two of them for a moment. He arched an eyebrow looking at Nico's hate filled eyes. "Are you sure?" the god asked curiously.

Nico managed to get Percy's hand off of his mouth. "What makes you think I'm the beloved in this?!"

Percy's eyes widened again as he tried to recover the boy's mouth. "Did I upset him?" Terminus asked, looking at Percy.

Percy laughed nervously. "What makes you think he's upset?" Nico only doubled his struggling, mumbling something more than likely hateful behind Percy's hand.

"I didn't mean to offend. I only said it, because, he would have fit the bill for a beloved in the ancient days. I've watched you two, you both fit the old custom of lover and the beloved." The two demigods flushed a dark shade of red.

"Uh...thanks?" Percy mumbled, dropping his hand from Nico's mouth. "We...um...we need to be going." Percy grabbed Nico's arm and led him into the city. "Well, that was awkward." Nico didn't say anything. He was still a deep shade of red. "You ok?"

"Yea. I'm fine." Percy raised an eyebrow, but let the subject drop. The two of them arrived at the Circus Maximus. Since Nico didn't carry any denarii around with him, Percy paid for his way in. Nico huffed, crossing his arms as the two entered the building.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as they took their seats.

"Nothing's wrong," Nico mumbled.

"Are you still mad about what Terminus said?"

"You aren't?"

Percy laughed quietly. "Why did that upset you? It shouldn't bother you."

Nico chewed on his lips. "I-" Thankfully, Nico was saved by the movie starting. He let out a sigh and sat back in his chair to watch the movie, tossing a final look at Percy when he wasn't looking.

* * *

The two emerged from the Circus Maximus two hours later. Percy placed his arms behind his head as the two made their way around the city. They walked around for a while, looking at different shops. They stopped to watch a few of the college students put on a short play. After that, they grabbed a quick bite to eat. They sat and at their food in silence. It was troubling Percy. Nico had barely said two words since they left the movie. They finally headed toward the city exit as the sun started going down. They stopped and picked up their weapons on the way. Nico was being abnormally quiet. "You sure you're ok, Nico?" Percy asked, looking over at Nico.

"Yea, I've just got stuff on my mind is all," replied Nico, attempting a smile. Octavian was waiting by Percy's door when the two arrived.

"Ah, I was hoping the little Greek boy was with you," Octavian stated, eyeing Nico.

"He has a name, Octavian. It's Nico," Percy mumbled, pushing past Octavian to enter his house. Nico went to follow after him, but Octavian grabbed his arm.

"Yes, well I wish to have a word with him, if you don't mind?"

Percy looked between the two of them for a moment, unsure if he should leave Nico alone with Octavian. Nico didn't seem to be fighting, so Percy just nodded his consent. Octavian smiled and dragged Nico off. They walked down the road towards the temples, but stopped halfway down the path. "What do you want?" Nico asked, giving Octavian a sharp glare.

"Must we be hostile, Nico? I'm only attempting to help."

"Help? You? Ha!" Nico scoffed.

Octavian frowned at the shorter boy. "Come now, Nico. I believe I can be of help to you. I've seen the way you've stared at our valiant hero." Nico paled a little.

"I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about," Nico stuttered.

Octavian grinned at him. "Don't play that game, Nico. You can be honest with me. Like I said, I only want to help."

Nico scowled. "If that were true, and I'm not saying it is, how could you possibly be of help?"

"Perhaps Percy just hasn't realized his feelings for you, yet. I'm sure with just the right...nudge, Percy would fall willingly into your waiting arms. Don't you want that? Don't you want him to be yours? After all these years of pining after the brave hero, now, here he is, waiting, ripe for the taking."

Nico bit his lip. Could he trust Octavian with this? "I-I don't know. He just broke up with Annabeth. Percy is straight. He would never want to be with me," Nico said, staring at the ground.

"Come now, Nico. Give yourself some credit. You are a perfectly attractive young man. Surely, Percy has taken notice of your change in appearance since you've arrived the other day. I'm sure you just have missed the signs."

"Signs?" Nico asked.

"He seems awfully cheerful with you around, considering his current situation. I did take notice of something the other day. What was it? Oh yes, I took notice of the two of you leaving this very spot, holding hands. Surely, that is enough of a sign for you."

"Percy is just comfortable around me."

Octavian shrugged. "Yes, I'm sure that's all it is. It couldn't possibly be anything else."

"Y-You're sure...about this?"

"Nico, I wouldn't have come to you if I wasn't absolutely positive about this. Now, you just need to make your move."

"What should I do?" Nico asked, looking back up at Octavian. Octavian gave him a creepy smile.

"Just be straight forward about it. Don't beat around the bush. Not to insult Percy, but the boy is oblivious some times. I mean, he has to be if he hasn't noticed the way you look at him." Nico blushed. "Just give him a kiss. You couldn't be blunter than that."

"What?!" Nico exclaimed, taking a step back. "I can't do that," he hissed.

"Well why not?" Octavian asked with a frown. "It will be just the push he needs. You just need to understand Percy better. He might not have even considered a possibility of being attracted to a guy. You just need to set the ball rolling, and then he will be all yours. Trust me, he's taken notice. He just needs that...push," Octavian said, giving Nico a small push as he finished.

"What if you're wrong? Percy will hate me."

"What if I'm right? You'd be passing up your chance at being with the person you so desperately want. Isn't that something that's worth taking a risk over?"

"Percy's my best friend. I don't want to lose him," Nico said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Just think about it, ok? I'm sure you'll make the right choice. Who knows how much longer your window will stay open?" With one final grin, Octavian turned and walked off.

Nico opened the door to Percy's house to find him and Reyna on the couch. They were laughing about something when he entered. His eyes instantly flickered down to Reyna's hand on Percy's leg. They were sitting too close, Nico thought. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. Percy turned his head to look at Percy. "There you are. What did Octavian want?" Percy asked.

"Just wanted to talk about camp stuff," Nico replied, moving to stand in front of the couch. His eyes stayed trained on Reyna. While she didn't seem to show any sign of intimidation, she did remove her hand from Percy's leg.

She stood up and brushed off her dress. "Well, I'm glad you seem to be in a good mood today, Percy. I think I'll be on my way."

Percy frowned at her. Nico fumed when he did. "Oh, alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I think I'll be ready to come back to fulfill my duties."

She turned and smiled at him. "That's good to hear. I've missed having you there." Nico crossed his arms and sat down on the couch with a huff. Percy tossed him a questioning look, but returned his attention to Reyna.

"I'll see you in the morning, Reyna," Percy said, giving her a wave. She waved back and shut the door behind her as she left. Percy's attention returned to Nico. "What is wrong with you? Why are you being so moody today?"

"I'm not being moody," Nico replied with a small pout.

Percy grinned at him. "You suck at lying sometimes, Nico." Percy poked at Nico's ribs, causing the smaller boy to yelp and scoot away. Percy's grin widened at this action.

"Don't you dare start!" Nico said loudly. Percy just scooted closer to him. Nico decided to play dirty. He darkened the room and began to radiate at fear. Percy, however, only smiled back at him.

He moved closer, until he was practically on top of Nico. "You know you can't scare me, Nico," Percy whispered in Nico's ear. Nico began to thrash about when Percy attempted to go for his ribs again.

"Percy! Don't!" Nico yelled, rolling off the couch before Percy could start tickling him. Percy grinned down at Nico as the younger boy lay on the floor.

"Aw, come on, Nico. Have a little fun."

"I don't see how it's fun when I'm being tortured."

"Doesn't your dad specialize in torture?"

Nico's eyes narrowed at him. "Exactly why you shouldn't try that again." Percy laughed and extended his arm down to help the boy up. Nico sat back down on the couch, choosing to sit as far away as possible.

"So, what did Octavian really want to talk about?" Percy asked, becoming serious once again.

"It really wasn't anything. Just asking a few things about Camp Half-blood. It's not a big deal." Percy eyed him for a moment, but shrugged it off.

"How much longer do you think you are going to stay?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe two or three more days."

Percy pouted. "Do you have to leave? I'm enjoying having you around."

Nico smiled at him. "I promise I'll visit more, this time around." The two got quiet after that. Nico just stared into Percy's eyes as the boy looked back at him. He had a strong urge to lean in and do exactly what Octavian told him to do. He didn't, though. He couldn't. He didn't want to risk their friendship like that. He would rather be put through this torture, than not have Percy want to talk to him.

He did wonder if Octavian had been right, though. Percy just stared back at him in silence. Nico wanted to know what he was thinking, but was afraid to ask. He was afraid to even break the silence. He didn't want the moment to end. This one moment, where it felt as if he were the only thing Percy was concerned with.

They sat and made a little more small talk for the next two hours before Nico decided he should be going. He stood up and headed for the door, Percy followed closely behind. When they reached the door Nico turned around. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Percy said.

"Yea. We can hang out again after you get done with business stuff." Percy nodded. Nico opened the door to leave, but Percy grabbed his wrist. Nico looked back at him.

"I really want to thank you, Nico. I really appreciate you being here and cheering me up. I'm not as sad when I have you around." He pulled Nico in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Nico. Nico inhaled sharply, caught off guard by the hug. He wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and pulled the boy closer. Percy's smell became intoxicating to him. In that brief moment he knew one thing. He knew he would give in to that desire Octavian spoke of.

_Yet another lovely towel scene. I'm sure Nico enjoyed seeing Percy in all his glory. Also, the thing with Terminus is a concept I've mentioned before, I think it was in a different story. I don't think it was a Roman custom, though. Oh well. I just thought it was funny. Plus Nico's temperamental reaction was great. Oh no, more OTP ruining by both Reyna and Octavian. We must feed them to the wolves! Alright, well we will find out what Nico is going to do with Octavian's advice next time. See ya._


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome back boys and ghouls...I feel that would work better in October...meh. Anyways, I know you've all been excited to see what Nico's decision will be. Well, I have you an answer at the end of the chapter *insert one of Braigi's evil laughs here*. Oh, and it's so easy for me to write Octavian. I just model him after Braigi :D. In fact, you'll see lines that Braigi will often use with me in dialogue. I was so happy to see ten reviews last chapter! It made me do a happy dance. I feel loved. Also, apparently some of you do go look at my deviantArt, because Happykid44 hunted me down on there and demanded I upload all of my stories on there. Which I will have them all up on there eventually. Though, when I see my story downloaded, I get nervous. I don't want my shit stolen. Though, I guess it could be done on here. But that's really low of someone to do anything like that. Anyways, let's move on to shout outs._

_Veerayne: Cliffs are the only way to go. Haha, I handed Nico a condom and told him to get to it. Haha, I'm sorry. I think all of my stories are in similar places right now, where I leave off with such big plot points. _

_HeyItsAmber: You kidnapped my bunnies! I feel like the middle man in this ransom. What you don't know is that I have zombie bunny stashed somewhere amongst them. Now you have only endangered yourself. Idk what's up with the review boxes. FF is just being dumb. Hitome-Chan takes long breaks and returns once in a blue moon to grace the fandom with a chapter. I want to die on the inside for Coding & Codeine not being updated. Ugh._

_Reining: Haha. Her face was priceless. She took a step back when I glared at her. I'm sure Nico enjoyed it deep down. I'll have to talk more about Percy's perfect nude form the next time Nico sees it. That was one of my favorite parts last chapter, with the Terminus scene. _

_XPercyx: Thank you! Or will we meet before then? Mwhahaha. _

_DarkLove12489: Yes! Also, I was questioning the numbers in your name...and then it hit me. They must be fed to the wolves. Funny story about that, I was playing Left 4 Dead 2 with two of my friends. And Rochelle was the AI. Anyways, she kept fucking us over, so we just ran off and abandoned her as the horde of zombies descended upon her. And that was the line that I yelled as we ran away. _

_Make-It-Now: Octavian is the Kinzie of this story, although I'll probably bring her up in this story ^.^. _

_Miette in the Rain: Ha, ah, you smart. I'm glad you are enjoying the story._

_luckyducky: I think in my other shortened names for you I've called you luckyduck...and I just noticed the 'y' at the end. Shows how much I pay attention to things. Ha, wow. I feel awesomely loved. Well, I got two reviews out of it. Wise decision, I wouldn't either. But in this case, it provides for interesting circumstances. _

_allwrong4life: Well, he's going to bake Percy a big cookie and put the words 'I like you' on there with frosting. It'll be a big cookie. But seriously, you'll find out at the end._

_Again, I'm not sure how long this story will be. It seems like it gets a little longer every week. I'm just going to estimate 25 chapters. It's still the most innocent thing I've written...for now. You might be wondering why it's rated M, though. Well, I was just thinking about the end ;). Though, I've been forbidden to mention any details on plot ever again T.T. Oh well, let us get on with the story so you guys can scream and die at the ending. I mean that in the fangirl fainting kind of way._

_Disclaimer: Today we are going to draw a unicorn. What's that mister unicorn? You don't like me approaching you with a sword? Can I just put it-No don't trample me mister unicorn. AAAAAAAH! The unicorn is trampling me! (Todays lesson is, never approach a unicorn with a weapon drawn in the Elder Scrolls series, they will fuck you up)._

_Warning: Oh wait...I was supposed to put the drawing here...oh well...I don't own. Now we are doing things out of order! I'm sure someone will butt clench at that. _

Chapter 5

Nico groaned and buried his head under his pillow when the sun came through his window. He hadn't slept much last night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Percy's face. He dreamed about kissing the boy. He blushed at the thought of the last dream he had had. He had been having too many inappropriate dreams about his best friend recently. Today wouldn't make it any easier on him. He would end up around Percy and he would just be tempted to make a move.

He sat up in bed, letting the sheets slide off his torso. Why did he have to have a crush on his best friend? Someone really had to hate him on Olympus. After all he had been through he just couldn't get a break. On the bright side, he wouldn't have to see Percy today until the boy was done with his official business.

Maybe Nico should just tell Percy? He was an understanding guy. Nico was just afraid that Percy would become awkward around him after he learned the truth. He definitely wouldn't be dropping his towel around Nico ever again.

Nico ran a hand through his hair as he contemplated which would be the better option. This was just becoming too much for him to handle. If he told Percy, it might ease the burden on him. Well, he had a few hours to get his thoughts sorted out until he saw Percy. He had time to weigh his options.

After Nico had gotten a shower, he headed out to find Hazel. He felt sort of bad for not spending much time with her while he has been here. He found her near the stables, tending to Arion. She smiled at Nico when she noticed him approaching. "Well, hello there, stranger," she said playfully. "Finally pulled yourself away from Percy?" She gave him a playful smile.

Nico rolled his eyes and leaned against the stable. "I'm just torturing myself by spending so much time with him. The worst part is he is so comfortable around me that he isn't afraid to expose himself around me or be touchy with me."

"Oh, I definitely can see how that could be a problem," she said sarcastically.

Nico scowled at her. "It wouldn't be bad if he actually had an interest in me, but he never will. You could pick any girl in the world, and she'd have a better chance with Percy that I ever would."

Hazel frowned at him. "You never know."

"Percy is as straight as they come."

"Maybe he's just never thought about the possibility of being romantically involved with a guy."

Nico groaned in frustration. That's exactly what Octavian had said. Honestly, Nico wouldn't doubt that Percy had never thought about that possibility. Percy hadn't even noticed that Annabeth and Rachel had both been flirting with him until they had made it obvious. It could make sense that Percy just hadn't thought about himself as being bisexual. Maybe he could help Percy explore that.

Nico shook his head, willing the thoughts away. He didn't need to take advantage of his friend. "I don't know what to do," Nico said, kicking the dirt.

"How about you just confess your feelings to him?"

"What if he hates me?"

"Percy is probably the nicest, most loyal, and most caring person I know. He won't hate you. I doubt it'd even change how he acted around you. Percy doesn't care about stuff like that, you know that. You're worrying over nothing."

Nico chewed on his lip. "I guess I'll talk to him tonight. I hope you're right."

"I'm fairly certain I am. Actually, I'd probably put down money that he might start considering the possibility of things after you tell him. Just don't get yourself caught in a rebound if that happens."

"I know. I don't want to be his rebound. I want him to actually care about me." Hazel looked beyond Nico and frowned. "What?" Nico asked, turning his head to look for the object of her unhappiness. Sure enough, Octavian was heading in their direction, a smirk firmly in place. "Oh joy."

"Good to see you too, Nico," Octavian said, smile not faltering. His eyes fell on Hazel. "Would you mind giving us a moment?"

Hazel didn't move. She just stood there and stared at Octavian, she opened her mouth to say something, but Nico stopped her. "It's ok, Hazel." Hazel glanced at him and nodded, leading Arion out of the stables and into the field. "What do you want?" Nico asked, turning back to Octavian.

"I just wanted to checkup on the situation I talked to you about last night."

"I-I don't think I can do it. I mean...I want to, but I'm just scared that I'll lose him."

Octavian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You might already be losing him."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you not seen the way Reyna practically throws herself at him? If you don't act fast, you might lose him to another person undeserving of him."

Nico's eyes darkened. "I knew it, she is interested in him. She was in his house last night, practically molesting him."

Octavian gave him a sympathetic look, placing a hand on Nico's shoulder. "You see? You must act fast, if you wish to have him for yourself."

"It probably wouldn't do me any good," Nico reasoned. "There's no way he'd go for me."

"And why not? You're an attractive young man. Percy would be blind not to notice your change in appearance. Like I said, he just needs that little nudge towards your arms." Octavian grasped both Nico's shoulders. "You'll let Reyna win if you don't. Trust me on this. You can have the boy that you've obviously been pining over for years, if you just listen to me."

* * *

Percy sat at a table with Reyna, running over a few things. He was currently looking over the camp's budget. Everything seemed to be in order. Reyna groaned and stood from her chair. "I need to get some air. I'll be back shortly," she said, while rubbing her head. Percy gave her a smile and nodded.

Shortly after Reyna had left, Percy heard movement behind him. He turned his head to find Octavian approaching. The blonde took Reyna's seat and placed his elbows on the table, smiling at Percy. "Well now, aren't we hard at work?" Octavian said cheerfully.

"Got to do what I got to do," Percy said with frustration. He set aside a piece of paper and picked up another one. Percy glanced up when he felt Octavian still staring at him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Can I not just come to talk?"

Percy eyed him for a moment, shrugging, and returning his concentration to the paper in his hand. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I have some news on Annabeth, if you want to hear it?"

Percy's eyes grew wide for a moment, before he played it cool and acted normal. "Oh yea? What is that?"

Octavian's smile widened. It made Percy feel uneasy. "Well, suspicions are that she might not have broken up with you just because of distance."

Percy frowned. "What do you mean?"

Octavian shrugged. "Well, think about it, Jason toyed with both Piper and Reyna's hearts. Even after his memories had returned, he didn't make a choice between them until he found out he couldn't return as praetor." Percy chewed on his lip, he didn't like where this was going. "All I'm saying is that it is possible that Annabeth may have found an interest in a certain blonde son of Jupiter."

Percy's eyes stared down at the table, frown unwavering. Could that be true? Had Annabeth moved on? He had to bite his lip to try to keep himself from crying. "Are you sure?" Percy asked quietly.

"Well, it may just be rumors, but I hear it is the talk of the camp. Why don't you ask Nico? I'm sure he can tell you about all the time they spend together."

Percy nodded. Maybe he would ask Nico. Percy rubbed his temple. His head had started to spin. "Thank you for telling me, Octavian. You've been surprisingly nice to me the past few days. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

Octavian shoved Percy's shoulder playful. "Stop, you'll make me blush. Now, don't tell anyone I can be nice. I wouldn't want that getting around."

There was a heavy sigh coming from the door. The two looked up to see Reyna in the doorway, clearly unhappy at Octavian's presence. "What is he doing here?" Reyna asked with an irritated tone. She took a seat across from Octavian, glare still in place as she watched the blonde.

"He was just helping me out with something," Percy said with a smile. Reyna looked between the two of them. Percy cleared his throat. "Um. Perhaps it would be best if you gave her some space?"

Octavian smiled at Reyna. "But of course. I shall see you later, Percy," Octavian said, rising from his chair. Percy watched as the blonde headed out the door, turning back to Reyna once he was gone.

"Feeling better?"

"I was, until I came back to find him in here," Reyna grunted.

A few more hours passed by before Percy's head finally hit the table. "Can we pick this up tomorrow?" he mumbled into the hard surface.

Reyna had slouched down in her seat, papers pressed firmly against her head. "Normally, I'd fight you on it, but I'm about two seconds away from feeding these papers to my dogs," Reyna replied.

Percy stood up with a groan, stretching to pop his back. He stood there while Reyna made sure the paperwork was in order for them to return to in the morning. They fell into step with each other as they made their way outside.

* * *

Nico frowned at the sight of Reyna sitting so closely to Percy. The way she touched his arm when he made a joke caused his face to set into a scowl. His eyes darkened over as he continued to fume over the sight of the two, earning him an elbow from Hazel. "Calm down," she whispered to him.

"She has her hands all over him," Nico mumbled back. He felt the urge to go sit with Percy, but he hadn't been invited, so he couldn't. It sort of irritated and hurt him. Was it so he could spend time with that whore? Hazel dug her elbow into his side once again. He looked down, the grass had died off under the table. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, sitting back in his chair.

"Focus on eating, less on the two of them," Hazel suggested. "How would you ever survive as Percy's boyfriend anyways? You'd go mad with jealousy at the slightest hint at someone flirting with him. The boy is gorgeous, Nico. It's not like this is anything uncommon." Frank raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to blush. "Not that I'm interested in him! Don't give me that look! I'm just trying to help Nico out." Frank rolled his eyes and went back to poking his food.

"What if I'm missing my chance though, Hazel? What if I could get him to look at me in the romantic sense?"

"You'll never know unless you take a chance I guess."

Nico bit his lip. He looked back over to where Percy sat. Percy caught his eye and smiled at Nico. Nico gave him a small smile back and looked down at his food. He sighed and poked at his plate. "Things would be so much easier if I didn't feel this way about him."

"But you do, so just tell him. He's not going to hate you."

"Of course he won't. He's too nice for that, it never matters what I do, he still sticks with me. He'd probably let me kiss him, just so I wouldn't get my feelings hurt." Nico's eyes grew sad. He chanced a final look at Percy. Reyna was brushing a strand of hair out of his face. Nico could feel his chest tighten. This wasn't going to get any easier. "I'm just going to get it over with," Nico mumbled, rising from his chair and walking over to where Percy sat.

Reyna blinked up at Nico as he approached their table. Percy turned his head to look at Nico, smiling at the smaller boy. "Hey, Nico. What's up? Why didn't you sit over here?" Percy asked.

Nico frowned at him. "You didn't invite me."

Percy tilted his head. Nico thought he looked adorable. "I didn't think you needed an invitation. You're a guest and very good friend of mine. I figured it would have been fine."

Nico fidgeted with his shirt. "Oh." There was a small awkward silence. Reyna was giving Nico an odd look. Nico coughed, "Percy? Can I talk to you in private?"

Percy looked at him questioningly. "Sure, Nico." Percy rose from his seat and followed Nico towards Percy's house. Percy opened the door and the two walked inside. "Is everything ok?" Percy was starting to worry at the look of sadness and fear in Nico's eyes. He had only seen this look once, back when they were on the Argo II after rescuing Nico. Nico had been on the verge of tears at the knowledge of Percy being furious at him. Percy took a step closer to Nico, reaching his hand out to touch the son of Hades.

Nico flinched back, avoiding Percy's grasp. "I need to tell you something," Nico whispered softly. Percy almost didn't hear him because of how quiet he said it. He didn't like Nico being like this, it was making him worry. Nico rubbed his arm and bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with the green eyed boy in front of him.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Percy took another step closer, grabbing Nico as the boy tried to step back again. "You're freaking me out, Nico. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I'm sorry. I just don't know how to say this."

"Nico, there's nothing you can say to me that will make me look at you differently."

Nico rubbed at his eyes as tears started to form there. He noticed Percy's frown increase. "That's just it, Percy. I want you to look at me differently."

"What are you talking about?" Nico didn't answer. A tear fell down his cheek. Percy chewed on his lip. "Nico, we have been through a ton of stuff together, do you really think I'd start hating you for something? I'm getting the feeling that that's what is making you worry."

Nico nodded. "I couldn't stand for you to hate me."

"I'm not going to hate you." Percy took another step forward, coming to stand directly in front of the brown eyed boy. "Just tell me, please." Nico glanced up into Percy's concerned eyes, biting his lip. Now or never, he told himself. Nico took a deep breath and grabbed Percy's face. Percy gave him an odd look. "Wha-" Percy's eyes grew wide as Nico's lips crashed against his.

Nico had a firm grasp on Percy's neck, pulling Percy's head down to meet his own lips. Percy didn't move, though. Nico didn't know how to take that. He wasn't pushing him away, but he wasn't kissing him back.

Percy seemed to snap back to reality and grasped Nico's arms, pushing him back. "Nico, wha-"

"I'm sorry," Nico whispered, moving out of Percy's grasp. He tried heading for the door, but Percy grabbed his wrist.

"Nico, what in Erebus was that?"

Nico flinched at the question. "I-I didn't I-I'm sorry, Percy." Nico wiped at his face again. He ripped his arm out of Percy's grasp. Percy moved toward him, but Nico just kept stepping backwards. Nico summoned the shadows behind him. Percy's eyes grew wide as he noticed the action.

"Nico," Percy whispered. Nico bit his lip and stepped backwards into the shadows. "Nico!" Nico didn't listen. He vanished into the darkness. "Nico, wait!" Percy made an attempt to grab Nico before he could shadow travel, but fell to the floor as he missed the boy. Percy sat up against the wall, bringing one of his legs up to his chest. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Had he really been so blind as to not notice his best friend had feelings for him? He didn't hate Nico for what the boy did. He could never hate him.

What was he going to do now, though? Nico probably had already gone back to his place and gotten his things, if he had even chanced going back for his things. He'd probably be back at Camp Half-Blood by now. He probably would get Hazel to pack his things and he'd come back in secret to get them. It seemed like the Nico thing to do.

Percy needed to get this straightened out. He needed to talk to Nico and sort what just happened out. He needed Nico to understand that he wasn't mad at Nico, but he didn't think he could give Nico what he wanted. "Great," Percy mumbled to himself. The one person who had been cheering him up over his breakup had run away. He had run away because he thought Percy reacted negatively to the kiss. While he was going to have to tell Nico that they couldn't do that again, he didn't mean for it to seem like he was upset with the younger boy.

Percy let his head slump down, and he stared at his feet. Why did he have to feel so bad about this? Surely Nico would understand, right? Percy was straight, there was no changing that. He closed his eyes and sighed. Why did his life have to suck so bad? Consumed in his thoughts, Percy's head slowly started to droop as he let Hypnos take him.

_Short chapter. Sorry about that. But you got your answer to Nico's decision. Now Percy just needs sense smacked into him so he can realize it was better than kissing Annabeth ^.^. I'll tie him to Nico's bed so he can teach Percy that lesson. Interesting predicament they have found themselves in. There's that wedge I talked about in the summary. Well, I am off to go hide myself in my secret bunker to prepare for my A Tale of Love and Thrones posting day tomorrow. I shall see you guys next week. Peace._


	6. Chapter 6

_I feel like I have big news to share! Well, Bragi and I talked...well we talked the entire day yesterday, I'm not sure if he realized that. Anyways. We ended by talking about this fic. Got some epic ideas coming your way. I guess the fic got a little bigger. Though, a part of what we talked about was already sort of an idea of mine for the fic. I mentioned it in an earlier A/N. Anyways, it's really intersting and I can't wait to get to that part. Oh, and if you missed it, I snapped fluff bunnies neck, so I don't know how fluffy this will be anymore :P. Just kidding, sort of. Anyways, I suppose we can do some shout outs._

_Nyx Calliope: He got scared. Have no fear, though! I'll offer you a tissue, before they all get used due to my earlier statement. Thank you, that means a lot._

_Dark Lord Morgoth: Ha. I like your joke. Haha. Nico was just being a pansy. He should have stood his ground and kissed Percy again. Ha. I like you, Morgoth. You can be my General in the war that is to come. I actually ask myself this question a lot. I feel it has something to do with fluff. Perhaps that readers have been spoiled? I'm not really sure. I actually ended up writing because my needs of Percy/Nico had stopped being met, this was when Hitome-Chan started vanishing for long periods of time. Well, now it seems he's just gone. I mean, yes, I do find stories I like on here, but I am very picky with what I read. Especially since I've been working with Bragi, my expectations in what I read is higher. I actually was in another fandom and I took one look at the first few paragraphs and hit the back button. I can name pretty good authors that I like in this fandom, for the most part they are my reviewers as well. Like, I usually mention to Veerayne how I love their story. I seem to have gotten carried away. I tend to ramble._

_Reining: Haha. I think I managed to push the ending farther away. Yes well, I like you are an intelligent fangirl. I learned that lesson in the disclaimer the hard way. Thank you. I like my sense of humor too. It entertains me. Yes, Percy does. Well, perhaps now, but keep in mind that Nico did betray him twice in the past. Then lie to his face that one time. But yes, Nico has had time to grow up since then._

_Veerayne: You gave me what I wanted finally! Their sexy make-out times made me all flustered. Well, Percy would need to hop a plane and go to Half-Blood to get Nico. Yet! He just needs a...push. If anything, Nico is still Percy's best friend. Not to mention, Nico's been his support after the breakup. Something I'm sure Percy will keep in mind when his mind starts to wander ;)._

_DarkLove: Yea. I'm just shortening your names. It means we've bonded. I do that to people I like. I think Dark Lord Morgoth will become Morgoth next time around...sorry got side-tracked. Ahem. Thank you! I finally update for you, and only for you. Don't let Amber see this or she will tell._

_xPercyx:Thank you! Also, don't you hate it that won't let you use the less than sign. I can't do my favorite face :(. Yes, Nico grew some balls and went for it. The seed was planted in Percy's pretty little head and that's all that matters. Mwhaha. Octavian._

_Allwrong4life: Surely Octavian isn't up to anything ^.^ Don't pay any attention to him. That being said, I have taken liberties and matured Octavian._

_HeyItsAmber: I love that story :(. Question on yesterdays review. Why is Bragi violent? So, did I pass Goddess with 17? By that, using a cliff for a cliffhanger._

_Miette in the Rain: Surely he just wants to help, right? ^.^ I know. I just want to cuddles him. It's like a flower. The seed was planted. Now all we have to do is wait. Oh, and it needs to be watered. Ha. Only Bragi and I get that. Though, it is actually helpful to you if you knew what I meant._

_Luckyducky: He did. Can't say he didn't try. He just needs that push...into Nico's arms. Actually, the who to push him part was sort of what Bragi and I were talking about yesterday. Why wouldn't you want to trust someone that stabs stuffed animals? I'm sorry T.T_

_Guest: Thank you! I shall try. I'm sure he will eventually. Hopefully. If Nico doesn't screw up._

_Make-It-Now: Hate is such a strong word. Though, I've gotten it a lot since I published chapter 17 of A Tale of Love and Thrones. Short by my standards. Happiness is boring. True love and happiness is like a journey. It's all about getting there. And how you get there. Though, I think Percy's going to come to a several way split road. Only one leads to Candy Mountain...wait...wrong thing._

_I'm going to try to fight the urge to put in a CSI Miami one-liner at the end of this. No promises. Haha. I saw this weird thing today. Apparently there is some kind of 'Occupy Fanfiction' thing? I don't know, I just ran across it earlier. I guess that's all for now. Let's move on to the story._

_Warning: Today's drawing is a cow set on fire as it runs screaming from its barn..._

_Disclaimer: The next drawing can be something with Percy and Nico naked in Percy's bed. _

Chapter 6

Percy was shaken awake by Reyna. He blinked a few times, looking around the room. He sat against the wall in the exact place he had watched Nico vanish. He peered up at the other praetor with droopy eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and he was sure it showed.

"Percy? What are you doing on the floor?" Reyna asked with concern. She held out a hand and helped Percy up. Percy groaned and stretched, his back popped loudly.

"Nico ran off last night. I think he headed back to Half-Blood," Percy mumbled.

"Everything alright?"

Percy let his shoulders slump and he sighed. "No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Percy shook his head. "Not right now, I'm still trying to take in what happened."

"Alright, well, I'm here if you need me."

Percy gave her a bright smile. "Thanks, Reyna. Would you mind if I went to see my mom today?"

Reyna hummed to herself and shook her head. "No, I think I can hold things down here. Take some time off and go see her."

Percy pulled Reyna in for a hug, causing her cheeks to darken a little. "Thanks, Reyna. You've been great the past few days. I know I've taken a lot of time off, but...you know, life's been rough."

Reyna brushed it off. "It's really no trouble at all. Take all the time you need. You've worked your butt off around here, and I think you earned yourself some off days." She turned around and walked to the door. She gave Percy a final look once she reached the doorway. He gave her another bright smile before she shut the door behind her.

Upon the door closing, Percy's smile turned into a frown. He let his shoulders slump again as he dragged himself into the bathroom. He needed to get cleaned up. Maybe his mother could shed some light on things. She could probably give him some advice on both Annabeth and Nico. He clearly didn't know what to do. He felt he had handled both situations poorly.

After he was done with his shower, Percy dried off and went to his bedroom to find fresh clothes. He threw on the first things he found and headed for the door. He strolled through camp, heading for the exit. Hazel ran up to him, a frown firmly set on her face. "What did you say to my brother?" she asked firmly. "He came to me last night and had me pack his things, and this morning he was gone. What happened last night?"

Percy groaned and ran a hand through his dark locks. "I didn't do anything, Hazel," Percy reasoned. "I was talking to Nico in my house, and the next thing I know, he's kissing me."

Hazel's eyes widened at Percy's statement. "He actually kissed you? I thought he was just going to go tell you how he felt."

Percy looked at her oddly. "Did you know he liked me?"

Hazel began fumbling, opening and closing her mouth a few times. She cleared her throat and managed to reply. "I mean, he might have mentioned it."

"How long?"

Hazel shrugged. "He never told me."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't he just tell me?"

"He was scared you would hate him." She paused and looked up at Percy. "Do you hate him?"

"No!" exclaimed Percy. "I couldn't hate him for something like that."

"Well how do you feel about it then?" Hazel asked curiously.

Percy frowned. "If you're asking if I like him back, the answer is no."

Hazel blinked at him. "Are you sure? You seemed...never mind."

"I seemed like I what?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She tossed Percy a wave and jogged off before he could question her further. Percy kicked at the dirt and spun around to continue on his way out of camp.

* * *

Nico stared up at the ceiling of his cabin for probably what was pushing three hours. He had returned from picking up his things and collapsed on his bed. He wasn't crying. He had stopped crying an hour ago. After crying all last night, and then two hours today, he figured he was all cried out. What had he been thinking? Nico covered his eyes with his palms. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," he chanted.

Maybe he should go torment some of the Aphrodite girls. They could suffer for their mother tormenting Nico in his love life. He had informed his father last night that he wanted all Iris messages from Percy blocked until he decided otherwise, a request his father didn't mind granting. His father had stopped hating Percy back during the Giant War, however, that didn't mean Percy was his father's favorite person. So, he was happy to grant Nico's request. Though, he did mention something about a pomegranate, but Nico had brushed that off.

How was Nico supposed to face Percy again? He had shoved Nico away like he was disgusted. Would Percy be angry with him? Would Percy be awkward around him from now on? Would Percy even want to see him again? Nico knew he had screwed up, but there was no going back and fixing it.

Suddenly, Nico's door flew open. Nico bolted up into a sitting position as Clarisse marched into his cabin. "Well, looks like the rumors are true, you're back early from your vacation," she said snidely. She took a seat on one of the many empty beds in the Hades cabin.

"What do you want, Clarisse?" Nico asked through gritted teeth.

"I just came to see if the rumors about you sucking face with Jackson were true?"

Nico's eyes widened. "Who-Who told you?"

"Oh, haven't you heard? It's the talk of the camp today." Nico groaned and fell back on his bed. "I always pegged you for the gay type."

Nico shot her a glare. "Really not in the mood for it, Clarisse. How about you drop your bad girl act and act like a civilized human being?"

Clarisse grunted and crossed her arms. "Just giving you a heads up for when you head out."

"Why?"

"Well, let's see...who might be upset to learn that someone was trying to make the moves on the boy she just broke up with?" Nico's face paled.

"Sh-She knows?"

"Like I said, talk of the camp. Well, that and this other rumor that has been going around."

"What other rumor?" Nico asked with curiosity.

"People are just talking about how Annabeth and Jason have been spending a lot of time together."

Nico blew at his bangs. "That's not really news, they work together. There's nothing going on there. Besides, Jason is dating Piper."

"I'm not putting it past Jason," Clarisse scoffed. "He led Reyna and Piper on until he found out he couldn't be praetor anymore. Besides, the past few days, they've been spending more time together."

"It's probably nothing," Nico mumbled.

"People are saying it's why she broke up with Percy."

"No, they were just so far apart. Sh-She wouldn't leave Percy for Jason."

"You sure? He's here and Percy's not. He might be Roman, but he's pretty attractive and charming when he wants to be."

"Not as much as Percy," Nico mumbled.

Clarisse laughed. "So you do have a thing for Jackson!"

Nico growled at her. "Get out!" Nico ground out.

Clarisse rolled her eyes and stood with a grunt. "Whatever, death boy. Make sure you scream extra loud when Annabeth finds you, I'd like to watch." Nico glared at her as she made her way out and shut the door behind her. Nico collapsed on his bed once again. He picked his pillow up and covered his face, letting out a muffled scream into the pillow. He didn't deserve this. Why did his life have to suck so much? Nothing could go his way, could it?

Nico's stomach growled. It must be close to lunch time. He rolled himself out of bed, straightening out his clothes. He drug his feet on the floor. Slowly raising a hand, he opened the door. He let out a long groan from the bright sun. He scowled up at the sky. Couldn't they have cloudy skies today?

As he made his way towards the pavilion, people kept staring at him. They would whisper quietly to themselves as they watched Nico pass. By the time he reached the pavilion, Nico was grinding his teeth to keep himself from opening the earth to swallow every last one of them.

He stomped over to his table where he plopped down, burying his face in the table. When Nico looked up, he found Annabeth glaring daggers at him. He shot her a dirty look back, telling her he wasn't in the mood for her. It did no good, however, as she only continued to glare at him.

Not in the mood to deal with her, Nico looked down at the food on his table as it appeared before him. Standing up, he went over and scooped some off to his father. "Could you pour a jar of dirt on Aphrodite for me?" Nico mumbled to the flame, in the hopes of his father fulfilling his request.

* * *

Sally pulled Percy into a hug upon him entering the house. She pulled him down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Mom!" Percy said, pulling away.

"I'm not done making up for the lost time with you yet, Perseus," she informed him. "You might be grown and taller than me, but you'll always be my little boy." She led them into the kitchen where she began making cookies.

"Mom, you really don't have to make me anything."

She waved him off. "Nonsense. It's no trouble at all." Percy placed his hand on his palm as he watched his mother begin to bake. "So, was there something you wanted to talk about, or did you just come to visit?"

Percy pouted at her. "I can't just come to visit?"

"I'm just saying, that you usually come over for motherly advice, or words of wisdom from Paul."

"Well, you hadn't dropped by camp, so I figured I would come to you."

"And?"

Percy frowned. "And to tell you that Annabeth broke up with me."

Sally stopped what she was doing. She pulled Percy into a hug and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh Percy, I'm so sorry. What happened? I thought things were going well?"

Percy let out a long sigh. Sally let go of Percy and went back to baking. "So did I, but I guess I didn't see what was right in front of my face." He tried sticking his finger into the batter, but Sally swatted it away. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately," Percy mumbled.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "So, how are you taking it?"

"I feel like crap. I don't know what I could have done, though. I had responsibilities here, I thought she understood that."

"Maybe she did, sweetie. Maybe she just wants a break until you two can be together again."

"I don't know," Percy said with a sigh. "She seemed pretty set on it. Octavian said something that bothered me, though."

Sally frowned. "What did he say?"

"He heard that she might have become interested in Jason."

"Do you believe that?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it's possible, but like I said, I never see things coming apparently."

"You don't seem so broken up right now."

"Well, I was. I actually cried for a while, but Nico came to visit and he helped cheer me up."

"Oh, Nico came to visit? Is he still at camp? You should have brought him over. I haven't seen him in a long time."

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "Yea, well, that's something else I wanted to talk about."

Sally arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Nico sort of...he kind of...Nico kissed me."

Sally didn't seem surprised. "How did you take it?"

"I was shocked. I didn't see it coming. I had no idea he even had a crush on me. Maybe I was too caught up with my breakup to even notice it." Sally didn't say anything. She took the platter of cookie dough and slid it into the oven. "What? You're not saying anything. The breakup surprised you, but you don't seem shocked at this."

Sally just shrugged. "I'm not. He used to follow you around like a lovesick puppy, I had my suspicions."

"Why am I always the last to figure this stuff out?" Percy mumbled.

"Perhaps you didn't want to see it."

"I don't have an issue with Nico being gay." Percy shrugged. "It's not a big deal. It doesn't even bother me that he likes me. I was just caught off guard, that's all."

"How do you feel about him?" Sally asked.

"What do you mean? He's one of my best friends." Sally smiled at Percy. "What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. Maybe you should think about it," Sally said with a smile. She pulled Percy in and kissed his forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sally looked over at the timer. "Oh look, the cookies are done."

* * *

Nico stood up from his table and tried to sneak off, he figured Annabeth would try cornering him and didn't want to face her. As he snuck down towards the cabins, however, his wish wasn't granted. Her firm grip grasped his shoulder, spinning him around to face her. Her stormy grey eyes burned into him. "I let you take a break from around here, and you repay me by going after him the moment we breakup?" she whispered so only they could hear, but Nico could hear the anger in her voice.

"Annabeth, I-I didn't mean to," Nico fumbled.

"I knew you liked him, I just knew it, but I let it be because I didn't think you would ever actually try anything."

"I-I didn't mean...I-" Nico was cut off by Annabeth's palm colliding with his cheek.

"How could you do that to me? Did you take advantage of him? We just broke up, Nico. You knew he would be upset. You took advantage of his emotional state to get what you wanted."

Nico rubbed his cheek. His eyes turned into a glare as his gaze returned to Annabeth. "What do you care?" he said, raising his voice. "That's not the only rumor going around, you know? There's a juicy one about you and Jason going around as well."

Annabeth frowned at him. "And they are all false."

"Are they?"

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Unlike you, I do not do things like that. I wouldn't betray Percy like that. I am not interested in anyone right now."

"How could you break up with him anyways?" Nico finally began yelling. "How could you let him go? He's perfect. He's everything I want, but can't have. You, however, had him, and decided you didn't want him anymore! What is wrong with you? Percy is the nicest guy on this planet, and you just threw him away!"

"I didn't throw him away!" Annabeth yelled back. "You try being so far away from someone you care about! He was supposed to be in love with me, but his job as praetor came first. I tried to accept that, but it was hard, Nico. I don't expect you to understand."

"I do understand, Annabeth. I understand that if I were you, I would have done everything I could to be with him. I would have gone to be with him."

"He and I both have responsibilities. His were supposed to be here, but obviously things change. I'm done talking about this," Annabeth stated. She spun around and marched off. Nico didn't care to watch her go, just turning around and continuing to his cabin. Screw camp activities, he was going to lock himself in that cabin for however long it took for him to start feeling better.

He slammed the door behind him. He locked it and kicked off his shoes. He walked over to his bed and collapsed on it, once again yelling into his pillow. Couldn't things go his way for once? He didn't understand how his life could suck this bad. He had wanted this so badly, but he knew he couldn't have Percy. He always knew that. He had just been kidding himself to even hope for otherwise.

_I love you, Sally. You understand what's happening. How dare Annabeth slap Nico! She must be tarred and feathered. This story always has shorter chapters than the rest of my stuff. I'll see about making them a little longer in the future. Not a whole lot happened this chapter. I was just showing you guys what is going on in their heads. Percy is not very good at realizing things like this, remember that. Nico's feelings took him by surprise. Not to mention he's not thought about being with a guy. This is a process, a very delicate one. I also find it amusing that most of you don't trust Octavian. Anyways, I suppose that is all for now. I shall see you next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_And I'm back. For those of you that didn't know, I was away at Nashville for Friday and Saturday. It was awesome. I got to see the Dark Knight Rises and visit the Parthenon. It's sad that I live just three hours away in Mississippi and have never visited the Parthenon. Now you all know where I live and must die. I cannot have stalkers. I did get a really cool Athena statue, though. You can see it and some of the movie props from the PJO movie on my deviantART, if you want._

_In other news, Hitome-Chan has spoken to me. My fanboyism came out. He let me know that an update is in his near future. I am most pleased with this news. Now I just need to get him to check out my work *strokes chin*. You can see my fanboyism if you go look at loveXxXhate's drawing of Coding and Codeine on deviantART. Anyways, let's move on. I'm enjoying reading all the reviews. You guys are paranoid about Octavian. I'm really excited about this chapter onwards, though. The ball has been set into motion, and I'm actually enjoying writing this. Shout outs._

_J.P Dufour: Thank you! Only gets better this chapter :p. Thank you. That means a lot. I'll do my best to stay amazing (Bragi don't read this and crush my ego)._

_110-percent-crazy: You're amusing haha. With this and Children of Loss. Hmm. I sort of got what you were saying, but still feel a little lost. I wouldn't classify Octavian as gay, wouldn't classify him as straight either. Well, one or both of those answers could be right._

_Morgoth: Look, I shortened your name :D. That means your all cool in my book. Lol. Yes, he did. Ha. What am I not supposed to talk about? The war that is to come? Does that mean I classify as evil? Oh no, she shall never lay another hand on my precious Nico._

_Miette in the Rain: Well, Octavian knew about the rumor with Jason and Annabeth before Nico went back to Half-Blood if you recall. Rumors float around pretty well between the camps. The children of the same godly parent might communicate, or maybe different ones became friends. The seven in the prophecy probably became friends, some of them anyways. Well, you'll find out this chapter. You invoked the name of Percabeth...we shall not speak of that name again. Lol. Nope, Jason is straight in this fic._

_iPineapplePants: Don't burn me at the stake. Though, that did put an idea in my head for a future fic. Sort of The Covenant thing. I might throw the PJO characters into something witch-like. I enjoy drawing readers in. That is my drug._

_Reining: She should be. Nico should slap her back. Then they should have a slap battle. Well, the Octavian in the books is similar to Luke. Percy says Octavian reminds him of someone, referring to Luke. Well, I like to think my Children of Loss Luke isn't crazy, he can just be a bitch. Making Percy question his sexuality is a hard process, one that Nico might have trouble doing on his own. Lol I didn't kill Nico, don't be silly :P._

_Veerayne: I'd gladly cuddle Nico :P. He's so adorable. Slap that bitch. I'm sure he'll look back on it and kick himself because he could have had Nico years ago._

_HeyItsAmber: She a bitch. But not as much as Kinzie. Sally is awesome. I'm not done with her yet. Yes, Sally is a Perico shipper. Oh, there is one more female that is a Perico shipper. You'll see her next chapter. Also, I think Hitome-Chan was talking about updating Coding & Codeine, since that was what I was talking about._

_DarkLove: I know :(. I'm sure things will turn around soon. Haha. No, you can't just slap Nico. It is illegal. Percy's just not that bright in terms of things like this. He's blind to even his own feelings. :O I may cry. Thank you. That means a lot. I wish I could, but my grammar is atrocious, that's what I have Bragi for, and help when I draw blanks. Lol. Why did you hope I was a guy?_

_xPercyx: Yes, I need to be able to use my favorite face, but I'm restricted. Well, I hope you loved chapter 3 anyways. She will be smited._

_Luckyducky: Do you? Who would that be? Or did I ask you this already? I forget sometimes. She will be punished for her actions. She is not done with Percy yet._

_Make-It-Now: Haha. Maybe he will in the future._

_Alright, so I know a lot of you are all eager to go back to Nico, but this is a Percy heavy chapter. Actually, I may struggle with Nico for a little bit. Next chapter he'll have more time, but the situation he's in is just frustrating to get him to do interesting things. Percy is a more sociable person, making it easy to interact him with people. Though, you'll enjoy Percy's part of the story. This chapter shows you part of Octavian's game. You do have Nico in this chapter, though. Just not until the end :P. I'm just splitting them up as evenly as possible to let you see what's going around on both ends. Very interesting part on Nico's part, though._

_Warning: Angry reviewers about Annabeth slapping their beloved Nico._

_Disclaimer: Today we are drawing a portrait of Ned Stark...without a head so it is accurate. Go watch Game of Thrones, or read Song of Ice and Fire._

Chapter 7

Percy sat under a tree, watching others spar amongst themselves. Riptide sat across his lap. He had yet to be able to contact Nico. The boy had blocked all of Percy's Iris messages. Percy groaned and hit his head against the tree. Why was life so complicated? Now that there was no evil threat, life should be happy and peaceful, but Percy wasn't fortunate enough to get off that easy.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone kick his foot. Octavian was standing over him, his usual grin in place. "Why so down, Percy?" Octavian said soothingly.

"Life sucks," Percy mumbled back.

Octavian sat down next to Percy. "How so? I would think everything would be going great for the great hero."

"Well, my girlfriend dumped me and I'm apparently too blind to notice my best friend has a crush on me."

"So, Nico finally told you?" Octavian asked curiously.

Percy looked at him from behind his bangs. "You knew too? Am I the only one that didn't see it?"

"I'm afraid I did notice. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I felt it wasn't my place." Octavian gave him a smile. Percy grunted back at him. "Don't be mad, Percy. It's not that surprising that Nico developed feelings for you."

"What do you mean?"

Octavian shrugged. "Nico is young and impressionable, Percy. It isn't unheard of for people of Nico's persuasion to develop a case of hero worship for people like you. I mean, look at what you did in the Giant War. It would be common sense that you draw the attention of people ranging from young boys like Nico to even statesmen."

Percy rubbed his forehead. "I feel like I had this conversation with Terminus."

"You're not mad at him, are you?"

"No!" Percy said a little loudly. "He's my best friend. I could never hate him."

"So, why did he run off?"

"He got scared. He thought I'd hate him. I mean...the kiss shocked me, but I'm not mad at him."

Octavian started choking. "He kissed you? I didn't think he'd have it in him." He tried to look into Percy's eyes to gage his reaction about it, but the boy wasn't looking at him. Percy had lowered his head. "How do you feel about him?"

Percy looked back up at Octavian. "Like I said, he's my best friend. I don't think I see him as anything else."

"You don't think? Shouldn't you know?"

Percy groaned. "This's just thrown me for a loop, that's all. I've known Nico for a long time. I just didn't see anything like this happening."

"Well, as long as you don't hold any blame towards the boy. Nico's a good, young kid. He didn't mean any harm by it. A boy like that...well...I'm sure being with him wouldn't be so bad, right?"

Percy furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, he's very _innocent_," Octavian said, adding emphasis. Percy just tilted his head to the side. Octavian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Nevermind." He looked back at Percy, who was still looking at Octavian curiously. "He's a nice kid. He'd be very dedicated to you."

Percy shrugged. "I guess. I'd never put any thought in it. I'm not sure I see him that way, though."

"One should always explore their options, Percy," Octavian almost purred at Percy, leaning in slightly closer. "Nico is just a complicated person. I mean, he might be loyal to you one moment, but what about in the future? You told me he has already betrayed you twice."

"Yea, but that was a long time ago. Nico wouldn't do that now."

Octavian shrugged. "I'm just saying, it seems to be in his nature. He also lied to you when you showed up here."

"What are you saying?"

"Only that his loyalties tend to waver. Don't hold it against him, but that's just the way he is."

"I don't think he would betray me again."

Octavian smiled at him. "Perhaps you're right. Hopefully, I am mistaken." He stood up and looked down at Percy. "I'm sure he will be ecstatic to learn that you aren't mad at him."

"If he'll ever talk to me," Percy mumbled. "He's blocked all my communication with him."

"Give him time to calm down. I don't think he'll be able to ignore you forever."

Octavian reached down and helped Percy up. Percy gave him a funny look. "You know, Octavian, for a bad guy, you don't really run around cackling like you're supposed to."

Octavian smirked. "Only the amateurs run around cackling and monologuing all the time, Percy."

* * *

Percy wiped at his brow as he and Octavian made their way off of the field, heading towards the bath house. "Thank you for indulging me in a sparring session, Percy. I know I could never compare to someone of your caliber, but I very much appreciate the new tips," Octavian said with a wink.

Percy gave him a smile in return. "It was no problem at all. Always happy to help," Percy shot back. Octavian slung his arm around Percy's shoulder as they walked. Percy raised an eyebrow at him, but Octavian just smiled back.

The two of them made their way into the bath house and walked over to the boys' side. In the changing room, Percy began undressing himself. He froze for a brief second, hand on his belt, when he noticed Octavian sit down on the bench, just inches away from Percy. Octavian didn't seem bothered by the fact that Percy was right next to him, and Percy knew he probably shouldn't be bothered by it either. He never had been before. This stuff was normal, but something just felt different now. It felt odd. Percy's gaze returned to his belt, slipping it off and grabbing a towel. He stepped out of his jeans and turned away from Octavian to remove his boxers.

Percy heard Octavian humming quietly to himself as he got his clothes off. Percy wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into the tepidarium. He removed his towel after he chose a spot and sank down into the water, letting out a long sigh as his muscles started to relax. He closed his eyes and let the water do its work.

Feeling the water shift beside him, Percy opened his eyes to find Octavian sitting beside him. Percy blinked at Octavian, who didn't seem bothered by their close proximity. Percy reminded himself that he shouldn't be bothered by this either, but it still did for some reason.

Octavian dipped his head under the water for a brief moment before surfacing again. "So, are you feeling better?" Octavian said, wiping a hand over his face.

Percy blinked at him, obviously not registering what Octavian said. "Wh-What?" Percy asked, feeling stupid for being so uncomfortable.

"I said, are you feeling better?"

"Oh, yea, I'm feeling better, I guess." Percy dunked his head under the water, willing his hair to get wet. Popping back to the surface he looked back at Octavian. "I'm hoping it'll get easier. All of this is just throwing my head through a loop. I'm not sure if I should be more upset about my breakup, or that my best friend probably thinks that I hate him."

"Just give him some more time," Octavian said, placing a hand on Percy's wet shoulder. "He'll come back eventually." Percy nodded. "At least you're not inconsolable about your breakup anymore."

Octavian shifted just an inch closer to Percy. Percy looked down at the movement, but then returned his view forward upon realizing what he was lowering his gaze to. Percy coughed and tried to think of something to say. "I'm still upset, but I guess I realize my life isn't over. Who knows, maybe I can find someone else."

Octavian raised an eyebrow and smirked at Percy, leaning in a little closer. "Oh, I'm sure you will, Percy. A good looking guy like you could probably have anyone he wanted."

"Um...thanks," Percy said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Something about the look in Octavian's eyes were making him fidget.

"What's the matter, Percy? You seem uncomfortable."

Percy shook his head, sending water at Octavian's face. "Sorry." Octavian just shrugged, but he leaned against the wall they sat against, leaning into Percy.

"Don't worry about it. It's just water. No harm done," Octavian said, splashing the water. "Now, what's up?"

Percy licked his lips to wet them, which made Octavian look down at them. "I-uh...I'm not uncomfortable. Why should I be?"

"You tell me, Percy."

Percy shrugged, trying to play it off cool. "Just got a lot going on in my head."

Octavian nodded. "I see. Well, if you ever want to talk about anything...just let me know." Octavian whispered the last line in Percy's ear as he got out of the water. Unintentionally, Percy's head turned around to watch Octavian walk off. Octavian turned his head to note Percy watching him, which put a grin on his face. Octavian opted to not put on his towel as he walked back into the changing room.

Percy's cheeks started burning when he realized he had been staring at Octavian's backside. He looked back down at the water, trying to organize his thoughts. What was wrong with him lately? He shouldn't be looking at a guy like that. He was straight, right?

Sighing, Percy pulled himself from the water. He wrapped his towel around his waist and strolled into the changing room. Octavian was still there, taking his time getting dressed. Octavian looked up at Percy when he entered. "I thought I'd be a nice friend and wait on you to finish," Octavian said with a smile.

Percy smiled back at him, letting his towel drop from his waist. For a brief moment, Octavian's eyes traveled down before returning to putting his clothes back on. The two of them finished getting dressed in silence and headed towards the exit.

Upon leaving the bath house, Octavian placed his arm around Percy's shoulder again. "You're being awfully affectionate," Percy said, looking at Octavian from the corner of his eye.

"I can be friendly, Percy," Octavian said, giving Percy's shoulder a squeeze.

The two were pulled out of their bubble by Reyna's voice. She came jogging up to them, eyes traveling between the two of them when she noticed Octavian's arm around Percy. "Percy, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," Reyna said, looking at Percy.

"Sorry, I was out on the field, and then Octavian and I went and got cleaned up," Percy replied, giving her one of his bright smiles.

Reyna's eyes darted over to Octavian, narrowing her eyes at him. He just smiled back at her, pulling Percy closer to him, which only made her narrow her eyes. "I wanted to see if you would like to go into New Rome with me tomorrow," she said to Percy, still keeping her eyes on Octavian.

"Sure, what are we going to do?"

"I thought we could go enjoy a show and grab something to eat." She finally shifted her gaze back to Percy, giving him a smile.

"Yea, just come get me tomorrow whenever you want to go."

"Aw, how cute, a praetor date," Octavian said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. Reyna's face lit up, but she glared at Octavian.

"It's not a date! We are just going to go enjoy ourselves for the day," Reyna shot back.

Octavian pulled away from Percy and leaned in to whisper in Reyna's ear. "Keep telling yourself that." He pulled back with a satisfied smirk, which only grew when he noticed her blushing brighter.

* * *

Nico leaned around a corner, trying to get a good look at Annabeth's actions. She had gotten pretty upset yesterday, perhaps too upset. Nico wanted to see if he could find any truth to those rumors, and what better way to do that than to spy on the girl? He vanished into the shadows, reappearing in a tree.

His foot slipped from its spot, causing him to gasp. He grabbed a branch and slapped a hand over his mouth. Annabeth froze and looked behind her, scanning the area for movement. Nico froze when her eyes scanned over the tree he was in. He quietly let out a breath when she turned back around and kept walking. Nico scouted for another area to hide. He decided on a large bush near Annabeth. Vanishing, Nico emerged behind the bush.

This continued until Annabeth came to a small clearing. Nico popped behind the closest bush that he could find that wasn't so close as to be easily detected, but still close enough to see and hear what was going on. Annabeth sat down on a log and waited. Nico stared at her curiously. Why was she out here?

Nico didn't have to wait very long to find out. Jason stumbled into the clearing a few moments later, sitting down beside Annabeth on the log. "You make it out here ok?" Jason asked, taking a short glance at Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded her head, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Yea. Did you?" Jason nodded. "Anyone follow you?"

Jason shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of."

Annabeth glanced around the woods. "I have this weird feeling I'm being followed."

Jason perked up and looked around. After a moment he looked back at Annabeth. "I'm sure it was nothing." He gave her a small smile and brushed his hand against hers. "I'm still curious, Annabeth."

"About what?" she asked, looking down at his hand.

"About us. What are we?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, Jason. I'm just questioning a lot of things. What we are is one of those things."

"Do you not like me?" Jason frowned at her. "I thought you did."

Annabeth sighed, trying to avoid Jason's eyes. "I didn't say that. This is just...sort of awkward."

Jason nodded slowly. "I know. Do you regret it?"

"No," Annabeth whispered.

"Did you break up with Percy because of me?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I do have feelings for you, and I think that might have something to do with my decision. But the distance between Percy and I has been there for a long time now." She glanced up at Jason. "I'm just not sure about you. What about Piper?"

Jason let out a long sigh, taking Annabeth's hand. "I'm still thinking about all of that myself. I have to be honest, though. I sort of felt a connection with you when I first met you."

Annabeth nodded. "I know. I felt it too, but I was just so caught up with finding Percy that I didn't want to acknowledge it."

"So, what changed your mind about me, then?"

Annabeth looked up at the sky. "That capture the flag game where you caught me when I was falling. I don't know, it was just, something sparked when we locked eyes. I don't really know how to explain why I feel the way I do."

Jason squeezed her hand, bringing her gaze back to him. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I know how you feel. I can't explain this, but I do know that I feel something for you. Can that be all that matters for now?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be a fling on the side. So, if you're going to keep seeing Piper, we can't keep doing this."

Jason nodded. "I know." He gave her a smile. Can I at least have a small kiss?" She rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss Jason. Nico's mouth had fallen open during all of this. He shook himself out of his daze and focused on getting out of there. Picking his cabin as his destination, Nico vanished from the woods.

_Yes, there's sort of what Octavian is up to. Remember, Octavian is a schemer, always planning ahead and thinking in terms of the bigger picture. I mean, he probably thinks Percy is attractive. Percy is described as being very attractive, potentially one of the most attractive males in the entire series. And there you have the mystery of Jason and Annabeth. Trouble upon the horizon. Things are a lot more complicated now. Next chapter gets super exciting. Two special guest appearances, one possibly being my favorite god :P. You'll have to stay tuned to find out. Also you'll be finding out a sort of back plot to the story. Something promised to Percy several years ago. Anyways, I'll leave you to think about all of that. I'll see you next time._


	8. Chapter 8

_I am deciding to write this A/N to 1 Hour Special-Epic Music Collection V-Best of, that way I can feel like a boss while typing this. It's also what I write my fight scenes to in Choke and the battles in A Tale of Love and Thrones. Well, only the later so far, and only in chapter 23 so far. But it is so badass. Anyways, it is Monday again. That means it is time for another chapter of Sola Amor. I'm actually really excited about showing this chapter. You get two special guests this chapter. Obviously, I'm sure you can guess who I meant by my favorite god, it is kind of in my name there._

_You people really don't like Octavian or Annabeth. This is the only multi-chapter fic I actually use her as a bad guy. That reminds me. My ultimate goal is to get anyone who keeps up with a story of mine addicted to all of my stories. All of my stories needs love. I don't really beg for Choke or Children of Loss really, they are doing very well. I feel A Tale of Love and Thrones needs more love. If you were reading it and stopped at what happened at chapter 17, I can assure you it's safe to go back and read it now. Anyways, let us do shout outs._

_Luckyducky: I know. She is a slut. Haha. Percy's getting there. Oh there will be interaction between Nico and Octavian over Percy. I just don't think slapping will be involved. I had a feeling you loved all my stories._

_Morgoth: Thank you. Well, he is very cunning, but there's more to Octavian's actions than even he's aware of. Though, my beta did point out that Riordan calling him a Augur is inaccurate. Apparently an Augur is someone who interrupts the will of the gods by studying birds, not sacrificing an animal(or stuffed animal). Fail on the author there. He's starting to question himself, though. See, Octavian has a use after all. Lol. I'm beyond corrupted. I just look all nice and stuff. It makes it easier to crush someone when they think you are sweet and caring. Hmm. If I was Frodo I would have said screw it and kept it from the beginning. I'd become awesome, and I'd get to keep my finger._

_Veerayne: Well, he's getting Percy to question himself, so I will allow it. Yes, but I don't think Octavian was trying to help Nico. Maybe, just maybe, he was trying to get Nico out of the picture for his own purposes. Like he was trying to push at in an earlier chapter with another character. Octavian is very cunning. He knows who and who not to pick his battles with._

_iPineapplePants: I know he is. I want my own. Or a Percy, I'm not really sure. I would never crush my own OTP by not getting them together in the end. It's just a long and hard battle to get there. Don't worry. He'll get plenty of Percy's sexyness, in bed._

_xPercyx: Thanks. It hits a higher note this chapter. Yea she did. That hooker. I know, but Nico is stubborn._

_HeyItsAmber: Don't die. Then you won't find out what happens, and I'll lose a reviewer. Priorities. Think about me :(. Ugh. I forgot about that until I read your review again to write you a shout out. Curses. I threw up again. I do. I'm good at it. You can ask my exs...I mean, what? All out war!_

_Reining: Have you been kidnapped? You vanished after Tuesday. I will find who took you and I will break them. Nobody shall take you away. Haha. Yes. Nico is that amazing. He could be sitting there staring at lint and I'm sure it would be eaten up. He is pretty messed up, and that's what made him so easy to write in Choke. Percy is just sexy. He oozes it. Nico is adorable, I shall not lie. Percy is just jaw dropping. I do have a thing for black hair and green eyes...What? I got lost for a minute there. Meh. You get to find out what's up with everyone and Percy this chapter. Oh, it will be amazing. Haha. Well, that's nothing out of the normal at Camp Jupiter, but yes, I suppose with Octavian flirting it got you all upset. Don't worry. It will all work for Nico's favor. He doesn't have to do any work :D._

_Miette in the Rain: You are forgiven. We only speak of Perico here at this cult...I mean gathering to read a story. Oh no, she did not. Go back and read that again. Her and Jason kissed before she broke up with Percy. Well, I don't think it said they kissed last chapter, but it is stated this chapter. It was implied last chapter that something happened before the break up. So no, she was a dirty hooker. I actually had a good time writing that bath scene. It's ok. They can fight like kids over Percy. Nico will just skip by and take Percy back to his place for sexy times. He will eventually, have no fear._

_DarkLove: Yes, I keep forgetting. I know. Well, he just wanted to know what he would be working with, and I'm sure Percy didn't disappoint. I mean his body is sculpted perfectly ;). It is illegal. I don't think she knew that. It is a $10,000 fine to slap Nico. I know, Percy is the perfect boyfriend, why would anyone want to do that? But that just means Nico can have him now. Gay. I shudder at vaginas, no offense to all the fangirls. Well, my best friend says I'm not gay enough her. She showed me the video called, Shit Gay Guys Say, and asked me why I couldn't be more like that. I told her I'm not feeling her boobs. I don't act straight or gay. I'm just here. I care more about reading and video games than fashion or cars, so I can't really identify one way or the other. Lol. A straight guy that writes gay smut. That would be awesome. I know :/ Very few male Perico writers. I only know of maybe four or five including myself. The polls are still out on Veerayne, the only author I can't identify by their writing, dammit. Veerayne, tell me your gender! I demand it!_

_RobinsArt: First off, are you now creeping on my story on deviantART? There's a flashyrobin over there. Lol, yes I saw the name Robin and tried putting that together. Well, if she's a whore, it makes since that she would. Perhaps the Annabeth from Children of Loss snuck over into this story and made her do it. That he is._

_Make-It-Now: That's just not Nico's style. But he's making Percy question his sexuality._

_Before anyone asks, I'm not sure how long this fic will be. It was going to be shorter until this chapter got thought up. Just made things so much more complicated. As stated, there is a difference between Percy and Nico appearance wise. Nico is adorable. He's gone through puberty, still kind of going through it. He's developed into an attractive guy. Originally Percy was going to lay eyes on him back in chapter 2 and just drool over him, but that got changed for the basis of keeping it close to canon. So Nico is very attractive and adorable. Percy like model hot. Sculpted like a Greek god. You'll see that Nico does get attention probably around chapter 10. But yes, that's just why Percy is the sexy hottie that gets all the attention._

_I'm hoping that you all are putting the pieces of the game together. The game being Octavian's scheme. How do Percy, Reyna, and Nico all fit into this game? There's something in common with Nico and Reyna, besides both liking Percy. The same but different. Both pose a threat. I like the threat Nico presents :P. I'm sure you all want to know what it is. The grand scheme of things won't be revealed til much later. Now on to the chapter._

_Warning: The need to know what Nico asked for two chapters ago while dumping food into the fire._

_Disclaimer: I may suck up the gods._

Chapter 8

Nico lay on his bed, tugging on one of his bangs. He wasn't sure how he felt. On one hand, he was angry at Annabeth. It sounded like she had cheated on Percy, but Nico didn't know that for sure. She had made Percy feel horrible when it was her fault. She couldn't be faithful. That was what Percy deserved, though; someone that was faithful. Percy was perfect. On the other hand, Nico's brain was scheming. If Percy found out about this, it would take his mind off of Nico's actions. While it would hurt Percy, it would keep the green eyed demigod's mind off of the kiss.

He couldn't just go to Percy and tell him, though. Percy wouldn't react well if he heard it from Nico's own mouth. Nico had to get facts straight first anyways. He would have to confront Annabeth directly. He didn't want to confront Jason. Jason might start a fight. While Annabeth might lose her temper, she'd be the more rational of the two.

Nico got off of his bed and headed out the door. There was no use waiting around, he needed answers. He searched around camp for a while, searing for the daughter of Athena. He finally found her in the Big House teaching Ancient Greek. He leaned against the doorframe, waiting for her to finish her lesson. Annabeth's eyes flickered to his form every now and then, clearly unnerved by his presence.

Annabeth finally dismissed the class. Nico and Annabeth held one another's gazes until the room was empty. "What do you want, Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Nico said calmly.

"Well spit it out."

"Do you mind if we go back to my cabin? I'd like to talk in private."

Annabeth stared at him suspiciously for a moment. She finally nodded and followed Nico out of the Big House. They walked in silence all the way back to Nico's cabin. Once inside, Nico closed the door behind them. He walked to the far side of the cabin, wanting to put some distance between them and her. "Now, what's this about?" Annabeth asked, crossing her arms.

"I saw you out in the woods last night," Nico said bluntly. The color visibly drained from Annabeth's face. She held strong, though. She didn't want Nico to know she was bothered by what he said. "With Jason."

Annabeth pursed her lips, eyes narrowing at Nico. "What were you doing out there?"

"I didn't trust you."

"Didn't trust me? If anyone is untrustworthy around here, it's you Nico."

Nico clenched his jaw, fists tightening at his side. "You cheated on Percy."

"We kissed, that's it."

"You made Percy hate himself because he thought it was his fault!" Nico yelled back at her.

"He wasn't here! He wasn't here and Jason was."

"What about Piper?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "I'm not sure. I'm letting Jason figure all of that out."

"What if he's leading you on? He did it to Reyna and Piper."

"This is different! I can't help that I feel something."

"You didn't have to make Percy feel like it was his fault either."

"I didn't lie when I told him I couldn't handle the distance."

Nico narrowed his eyes at her. "But you didn't tell him that you kissed Jason either."

Annabeth huffed. "He would have hated me! He would felt like I betrayed him. He's done so much for me. I couldn't hurt him like that! How do you tell a boy that actually held up the sky for you that you cheated on him?"

"I can't let you keep lying to him like this. He deserves to know the truth," Nico mumbled.

Annabeth's jaw tightened. She pointed a finger at Nico. "You wouldn't dare."

"Really?"

"It isn't your place to tell him."

"He's my best friend. I don't like seeing him upset."

Annabeth scoffed. "Best friend? After what you did? You probably freaked him out. Besides, you're only doing this to draw the attention off of you. You want Percy to be upset with me so you can get back in on good terms with him."

"You're the one who gave me the perfect distraction."

Annabehth's fingers tapped the dagger on her belt. "Careful who you make enemies with, Nico. If you do this, we will no longer be friends."

"We were barely friends before this. You only tolerated me because of Percy."

"If that were true, why would I have entrusted you with so much responsibility?" Nico didn't have an answer for that. "You're playing with fire here, Nico. It would be best if you just dropped this."

"Why? So you can continue what you're doing? How is this fair to Percy? You just wanted to escape the blame."

Annabeth sighed. "You really care about him. Why is he so important to you?"

Nico's face lost its traces of anger. He stared down at the floor. "He's everything I've wanted. When I'm with him, everything feels alright. He's the one person that really stuck with me through everything I went through. He never gave up on me. He came to save me even when he was angry with me. He's nice, caring, loving, generous, and charming. He's perfect. What's not to like about him?"

"Percy would be devastated if you told him this."

"He doesn't deserve to be lied to, though. If you really cared about him, you'd realize that."

"I do care about him! I don't want him to suffer more. I'm trying to protect Jason, too. Do you know how bad things will become if people find out about this? Percy would hate the both of us. Piper would be furious. Both camps would be whispering hateful things about him and me. Camp Jupiter would throw a fit because of it."

"So Percy has to suffer so you can save your own necks?" Nico growled.

"This is the best option I can come up with. I'm sorry it has to be this way, I really am."

Nico shook his head. "I can't let you lie to him."

"I can't let you tell him."

Nico arched an eyebrow. "How do you expect to stop me?" Annabeth stepped in front of the door. Nico started laughing. Nico gestured around at the cabin. "Always have an escape plan, Annabeth. I can thank you for teaching me that." With that he stepped into the shadows and vanished from the cabin.

* * *

Percy dismissed his class, sighing to himself. He ran a hand along Blackjack's nose. "_Why so down, boss?_" Blackjack asked, tapping his hoof into the dirt. Percy looked at Blackjack suspiciously.

"Why does everyone ask me that lately?" Percy replied.

"_You just look down, boss._"

Percy sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind." Blackjack sneezed. "Don't give me that. I'm fine."

Reyna landed nearby, sitting on top of Scipio. She slid off of her pegasus and led him over to where Percy and Blackjack stood. "Are we still on for lunch?" Reyna asked.

Percy nodded. "Yea. I'm ready whenever you want to go." Scipio whinnied and Blackjack snorted. Percy raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at BlackJack. "What did I say about language?"

Reyna cracked a smile, running a hand through Scipio's mane. "You seem more cheerful today."

"I feel a little better about everything."

"That is good to hear."

"What did you have in mind to do today?"

"I thought we could walk around New Rome for a while. Perhaps go see a show. Grab a bite to eat before heading back."

Percy nodded. "Sounds good. I guess we can put these guys back in the stables and get going."

After putting Blackjack and Scipio away, Percy and Reyna made their way along the road towards New Rome. "You still haven't told me why Nico ran off like he did," Reyna said after a while.

Percy let out a long sigh. "It's just a long story. I just don't really want to talk about it. It wasn't a big deal. I'm sure he'll come back eventually."

Reyna nodded. "You and Octavian seem to be getting along recently."

Percy shrugged. "Maybe he's warming up to me."

"Octavian warming up to someone? That's something new."

"Maybe you should give him a chance, get to know him a little better."

"I think I'll take a pass on that. Octavian and I just don't get along."

"Maybe I can convince him to take back what he said at the last Senate meeting."

"Very unlikely." Percy grinned at her, causing her cheeks to darken. Percy tilted his head to the side when he noticed.

"Are you alright? Are you hot?" Percy asked with concern.

Reyna cleared her throat. "No. I'm alright."

The two finally reached New Rome. They dropped their weapons off with Terminus. The god stared down at them oddly. "Where's the angry little one?" Terminus asked.

Percy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "He went back to Camp Half-Blood," Percy answered.

"Pity. Well, enjoy your stay in New Rome."

Percy and Reyna smiled at Terminus before proceeding inside. The two walked around for a while, speaking to a few people wanting to start businesses. They stopped to look at a few stores, seeing if there was anything that interested in them.

After they were content with having walked around, they decided to go watch a street performance to pass some more time before lunch crawled around. Reyna let her shoulder brush against Percy's as they stood to watch the show. She frowned, though, when Percy didn't seem to pay the action any mind.

* * *

Nico quietly made his way into his father's throne room. His father sat on his throne, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Nico enter. Nico walked in front of Hades and kneeled down before him, as is custom for him. He waited until his father gestured for him to stand before rising back to his feet. "This is an unexpected surprise. What are you doing here, Nico?" Hades asked, resting a head on his fist.

"I-Uh-I have a problem, father," Nico replied. Nico was thankful that it was still summer. His father was much easier to talk to when Persephone was not around. "I learned something and I'm not sure what to do with the information."

"Well, what is it?"

"You remember what I told you that happened the other day?" Nico fidgeted with his shirt. Hades had made no inclination for how he felt about Nico's feelings for Percy as of yet. His father had sat stoned faced when Nico told him that he kissed Percy.

"Is this about that Jackson boy again?"

Nico nodded. "Well, it's more about Annabeth and Jason." Hades sat up straighter in his throne. "If I told Percy what I found out, he'd hate me. I just don't know how to face him again, either."

The corners of Hades mouth perked up in a crooked grin. "Why don't you tell me what it is? Perhaps I could be of help?"

Nico bit his lip. He gulped before opening his mouth to speak. "I found out that Annabeth cheated on Percy. She and Jason have been having a secret relationship for a while now. She crushed Percy by making him think it was his fault, but it wasn't." Hades's grin grew slightly. "I feel that Percy should know, but I-I don't think he'll want to see me right now. I don't know if he hates me or not. I just think that it's unfair for her to lie to him like that."

A cold chill filled the air in the throne room. Nico shuddered as the sound of the dead started becoming louder. Nico's eyes had traveled down to the floor. He let out a long sigh. The space around Hades visibly darkened as the god clenched the armrests of his throne. "Thank you for sharing what you learned with me, Nico."

Nico looked up at his father, Hades immediately returned the room to its natural lighting. "You won't tell Percy, will you? I don't know if I could stand to see him crushed again."

"You have my word that I will not say a word to Perseus." Hades leaned forward, intertwining his fingers in front of his face. "Why don't you go and get some rest?"

Nico nodded, not bothering to hide the depressed look on his face. His father's eyes narrowed at the sight. "Thanks for listening, dad." Hades lips lifted slightly at the name. Nico slowly made his way out of the throne room, closing the door behind him.

Hades sat back in his throne, eyes now darkening. He would not let this stand. This was perfect. Now Hades had a way of returning an old favor to Zeus. Hades never would forgive his brother for the death of Maria. Even though his son didn't want to see Jackson upset, that boy had still hurt his son. Now, Hades had the perfect ammunition for crushing Poseidon's favorite son. Nico was his son. His only living son. While he did have to watch himself while Persephone was present, Hades was very proud of his son, though he chose to show it in his own way.

Nico had done very much to bring honor to the name of the house of Hades. Nico had gotten involved in both wars, finding ways to try and help Percy defeat his enemies. So, Hades was not happy to learn that his son was upset, especially over Percy Jackson.

Hades summoned several of Camp Jupiter's Lares before him. "I have a special task for you," Hades said, holding back the emotion in his voice. "I want you to do what you do best. Gossip. I need you to spread something for me."

"What is it, Lord Hades?" the Lares asked.

"Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase have been discovered having a secret relations. Annabeth even cheated on her now ex-boyfriend, Perseus Jackson. Jason is cheating on his current girlfriend, Piper." Hades narrowed his eyes at them. "Make sure that this reaches Jackson's ears." The Lares nodded and vanished. Hades turned his head to look at one of the pillars in his throne room. "What do you think you're doing here?" he asked bitterly.

Aphrodite emerged from the pillar, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Just checking in on my latest project," the love goddess said cheerfully. She looked around the throne room with a frown. "You should let Persephone do some redecorating." Hades narrowed his eyes at the goddess. A sinister smirk spread across his lips as he snapped his fingers. A large jar of dirt appeared over Aphrodite. It flipped upside down, spilling its contents on top of her. Aphrodite shrieked, trying to brush herself off. "What was that for?"

Hades shrugged. "Just fulfilling a request."

* * *

Percy and Reyna clapped as the show finished. Percy nudged Reyna before he led them away from the crowd. They walked side by side through the streets, trying to decide on a place to eat. "Where would you like to eat?" Reyna asked, batting her eyelashes at Percy.

Percy's stomach growled. He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anywhere sounds good. I'm starving," he replied.

Reyna smiled at him. She let her hand brush gently with Percy's, hoping that Percy might actually get the hint. Percy didn't seem to notice, though. Reyna sighed, letting her hand fall away from Percy's. Percy turned to look at her curiously.

"You alright?" Percy asked.

"Yea. I'm just tired."

Percy nodded and pointed over to a cafe. "How about there?"

Reyna smiled and nodded. "That looks like a nice place." She followed Percy across the street and the two sat down outside. A waiter came over and got their order. After the man wrote down what they wanted, he walked back off.

Reyna stared across the table at Percy as the boy stared off into space. Percy's mind was all over the place. He still felt a slight pain in his heart over his break up. He also still wanted to talk to Nico. Perhaps he could get Hazel to deliver a message. Octavian was just throwing Percy's head for a loop. Percy kind of felt like he was being teased, and not in the bullying kind of way. He wasn't really sure what to do. Percy rubbed a hand through his hair. Why did things have to be so difficult?

Something finally caught Percy's attention. His eyes flickered over to the Lares talking nearby. They had said something about the name Annabeth, which had automatically captured Percy's attention. "Did you hear? Someone caught her kissing Jason Grace," one of them said.

"I heard this had been going on before she even had her break up with Percy Jackson," another one added in.

Percy froze in his chair. Reyna's eyes flickered from the Lares over to Percy, having heard the same thing. Percy slumped down in his seat. Annabeth had betrayed him? She cheated on him? Why would she do that? Not only that, but she had lied to Percy. She had made him feel like it was his fault, when she was the one to blame. Percy's eyes filled with anger.

Reyna reached a hand across the table, trying to grasp Percy's. Percy yanked his hand away, shooting out of his seat. His fists were clenched by his side. He stormed away from the table, leaving Reyna to stare at him in concern.

Percy raced out of New Rome, only stopping to grab Riptide at the boundary. There was only one thing on his mind right now. He gritted his teeth as he made his way back to his house. Octavian smiled at him as he made his way through the camp, but Percy just pushed past him. Percy stormed into his house, slamming the door closed behind him.

He made his way into his bedroom. He picked up a drachma from the fountain in his room. He recited the phrase to use an Iris Message. He waited for the call to go through. He crossed his arms as Annabeth's image appeared before him. She looked at him in surprise. "We need to talk," Percy growled at her.

* * *

"You are using **my **son in this game of yours. What would make you think I would allow you to do this?" Hades growled at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite pulled out a tube of lipstick and a mirror, and began to apply it. "Don't you want your son to be happy? I'm only giving him what he wants," Aphrodite mumbled around the lipstick.

"You are toying with his emotions!"

"No. I'm toying with Percy's emotions. Poseidon should be the angry one, not you."

Hades rubbed at his temple. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm only giving Percy what I said I would. I said I'd make his life the next epic romance, I just never said it was with Annabeth."

"You're hurting your own daughter in this."

Aphrodite dropped the lipstick from her mouth. "Jason played with Piper's heart strings during the Giant War. Do you really think I approve of what he did to her? She might not have paid it any mind, but I will never forgive that boy."

"So, you're going to force Percy to fall in love with my son?" Hades asked.

Aphrodite giggled and shook her head. "I have yet to use the arrows. Natural love is more interesting anyways. Percy just needs a little push in the right direction."

"What makes you think I'd help you in this?"

"You may try to hide it, but you care about your son very much. You don't want him to be all dark and bitter like you, do you? Surely you can see how happy he is when Percy is around him." Aphrodite smirked at Hades. "And if there can be revenge along the way, so be it."

"Why all the extra trouble with the other 'pawns'?"

Aphrodite sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Nico is as cute as a button, but he has the seductive skills of a slug. I just got a little help with that push."

"I don't expect the others to be happy about this."

"No, they aren't. In fact, they want everyone on Olympus for a meeting. That means you too."

Hades sighed. "Why do I feel like this could be the next Trojan War?"

_And there you have it. Aphrodite is at work in this. She promised Percy that epic romance, and by the gods she is going to give it to him. She just never said it was with Annabeth. I'm actually not sure if she did or not. I don't feel like going back in the book and checking. For story sake, we'll say she didn't. She did a good job setting everything in motion. From a kiss between Annabeth and Jason. Getting Nico to tell Percy his feelings. Playing with Percy's emotions. Making Percy available. Getting Percy to question himself. So yes, Aphrodite is a Perico shipper. Also, who loved daddy Hades? He does love his son. Even if Nico does like Percy, he still does not like that Nico is upset by something Percy did. And now you see Octavian's role in Aphrodite's plan. Though, he does have plans of his own. And what does all of this mean? Who knows the story of the Trojan War? Are the gods going to be happy? You'll find out next chapter. Yes, I did something I said I wouldn't when starting this fic and included all of the Olympians. Percy and Annabeth's argument next chapter. So, how was the chapter? Good? Ok? Fails? Epic? Let me know and I'll see you next time._


	9. Chapter 9

_So I may or may not be out of town right now. How do I not know? Because I'm writing this in advance and will be too lazy to come back and change it. Before I begin, I have a confession. Chapter 10 isn't finished yet. I'm just kind of blah about writing it write now. I mean, I'm getting really close to Percy and Nico's reunion, but just getting there is becoming frustrating. But I'll have it finished before next Monday have no fear. It just means I'll have to work extra hard when I get back so I can put some buffer back between what I'm posting and the chapters I'm writing._

_Before I go on to shout outs. I have a small favor to ask of all of you. A slightly evil favor, but a favor nonetheless. Hopefully the author doesn't see this to see that I'm playing dirty :P. Well, if he/she does, then they can see that I'm dedicated to this cause. Anyways, I want you all of you to go read Oceans and Underworlds by acirejacksonmellark57. After you read it, I want you to post a review that includes Percy should be the top. Before you say I shouldn't try to force an author to do what I want, you should understand something. They said they were going to leave it up to the reviewers, so that is why I ask this. Do this for me and you shall be rewarded. I'll keep an eye on who does it and take one-shot requests from everyone who does it, or something. I'm finding the story interesting, I just want to see Percy come out on top, pun intended. I posted a long review stating why I think Percy is the top, which can be found on their reviews. I don't put them in their positions just because I want them there, I put them there because it makes sense. It makes sense to me as a psychology major and as a gay guy, no offense to girls(because I know there are a lot of you reading this probably), but there really is no arguing with a gay guy when it comes to gay sex. It's sort of easy to identify which guy fits the bill for a top and which the bottom. Anyways, go review that. I realize I'm using my powers for evil, but it is a good cause. Is it wrong to use fans for your own personal goals? Shout outs._

_Earth Soldier: Thank you! That always makes me feel awesome when people say things like that. I'm working on it. I just got lazy and have __now '__have other deadlines with a blade over your neck', as my beta put it. Just don't fall off._

_Guest: Yea she is. Evil in an awesome way. Thank you. I'm working on it :/. Chapter 10 is being worked on as I speak._

_Reining: Don't stop reading Tale, you'll regret it later. I just said it would be an epic romance. It must have heartache along the way. Besides, in the process of all this heartache, I'm resolving future problems. I'm still debating on that one-shot. I like black hair and blue eyes too. It will be something interesting. Nico is attractive, very adorable. She don't know who she be messing with. I love Hades. He was just giving Nico what he asked for._

_Jywy: Well, you can't unsee what has already been seen. I'm glad you like it. The pace will be the death of me I feel. Haha. I'm sorry Choke was too dark for you. It's really only like two chapters in that fic that I get dark. Children of Loss is dark, but it is very good. I don't plan to. I don't think I'm capable of writing super happy fics. Towels are awesome. You all are pervs :P._

_Veerayne: Hopefully I won't have to have that actually happen, because I don't want to write another fic with a war right now X.X. In Aphrodite's plan or his own? In Aphrodite's plan, he is the pawn that will get Percy to question his sexuality so that Nico can come along and scoop him up. However, the story is complex. Everyone has their own agenda. Aphrodite may be behind all of this, but all the people in this game have their own agenda. I can say that both camps want Percy, that is their agendas as a whole. However, it then breaks down into the individual people. Mwhaha. I guessed correct. Don't worry, it'll be our little secret. That would be a fun little game to play._

_Luckyducky: Yes. Now you can see Percy yell at her. Lol you are loving this too much, considering you were originally Percabeth until I turned you. He is super adorable. I'm not sure when it'll be, since it hasn't been written yet, but it should be in the next 3 chapters. I'm glad you enjoyed._

_Darknessaintsobad: I'm glad! Thank you! Haha. Yet? Like the sirens. We do love it. I've started reviewing more myself, gods know I love getting reviews, so others should get them too. Bragi. He does do a good job at keeping me in line and making sure my grammar is all nice. I do agree. I struggle reading stories that lack good grammar, one author in particular...ahem...anyways. Thank you! Bragi has a whip that he cracks me with if I don't write. I really don't know how I write so much. Lol. Veerayne was just talking about this with me the other day. Bragi also told me it probably will make other authors upset with my ability to post so fast. Though, I am really suffering right now, all of my stories have caught up to my most recently written chapter. Children of Loss is the only one that actually has a decent buffer, and it's only like 2 or 3 chapters. So yes, writing 4 stories is rough. Let us not talk about how many hours I spend :P. Um. If I actually apply myself, I'll write all day, and have the ability to write 3ish chapters. That's on a good day. Usually nowadays it's just one chapter a day. I have started slacking, but I'm going to work on that. All 4 of my stories?_

_Cheyennexx: Your wait is finally over!_

_xPercyx: Hmm. Indirectly. All focus will be on Reyna and Annabeth when it comes to Percy's love life. Annabeth will know, but they probably won't fight out in the open. Yes, the mother of shippings. On his own agenda? You'll have to keep reading to find out._

_Miette in the Rain: Thank you! Harsh, but it's ok because I do not really like her due to her dating Percy in the books. You are right, she will not be pleased. Well, Percy would have to find that out in order to question that. I felt he was off :/. He'll probably be off this chapter._

_PinkRenegade: Well, we already had our discussion via PMing, so I shall refrain from repeating all of that. I'll just go ahead and warn that if that seemed off to you that Hades might seem off to you this chapter as well. I mean in the scene with him and Nico. I tried to make it as awkward as possible, considering Hades wouldn't be good at stuff like what Aphrodite is going to ask him to do. So yes, before you say anything, he only does what he does this chapter because Aphrodite told him to, and partly to better his son's own life I guess. It's just a long complicated thing that would take a ton of explanation. I did think of something after we talked, though. My beta is extremely strict. I call him a Nazi. This fic is supposed to be pretty close to what could come of the actual book series, obviously taking liberties with Nico's sexuality and the end pairing. The point is, he would have shot me down in a heartbeat if he felt it was out of character for Hades, I assure you that. And he is very in depth when it comes to the PJO/HoO series as well as Greek and Roman mythology._

_DarkLove: O.o Me? Go read A Tale of Love and Thrones. I use a cliff to make a cliffhanger. I'm good like that. I swear I think some of you are actually addicted. The equivalent of a drug addict. I find it amusing :P. Harsh. You right. She should be put to death. But it's more fun if she gets to live in agony watching Percy be with Nico. I just sort of wanted to get into Hades's head a little bit. He may become a POV character throughout the rest of this story. A few of the gods and goddesses might. But very limited. I just don't like touching on them, in fear of messing them up. I will have more POVs being introduced, though. I'm glad you think so. Aphrodite doesn't do anything half-assed. I love that video. No, but it was in the video. I do greet her with "Get in, bitch, we're going shopping" just because I can. Vagina=gross. What did you get freaked out over in that story?_

_Make-It-Now: That would require him going back to Half-Blood, where he'd be around Annabeth. Now who do you want him around? I'm not going to make her a bad person, don't worry._

_HeyItsAmber: Thank you! I'm sure she does secretly ship Perico in the books. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Those eyes look like alien eyes. I forget, probably something dirty. _

_Sportschic5646: Thank you! That means a lot. I'm glad you are enjoying them. I try to make them chapters that I would enjoy reading myself._

_RestlessHeart182: Yep. That she would. That little devil. Percy will go off on her, don't worry. Hmm. I may have let my own personal experiences slip in there... If she wasn't a lady, he could punch her in the face. Jason isn't, though... Keeping the attention off his son._

_I really do want to thank everyone that reviews, favorites, and alerts my stuff. It really means a lot to me. You guys have no idea. I thought I was going to suck it up when I first started, so I want to thank everyone for being supportive. And even those of you that just read it, perhaps with or without an account. I remember what it was like before I started writing, I didn't really review. I just enjoyed reading the stories that authors put out. So never expect me to harp on anyone for reading and not reviewing. I do have anon reviews open if you should ever feel the need to write me something. But I'm just happy to know people are enjoying my stories, and they are doing so well. I actually started to think about going back to college to study writing, literature, and the english language. I just don't really want to because I just finished and I don't want to go back. But I don't know, the idea of actually writing a book and publishing it has this big appeal to me that I can't explain. I blame the documentary I watched on George R.R. Martin, the man is a genius. Just would take a lot of work and stuff on my part before I ever could do something like that, but I'm going to think about it. Anyways, enough about my long time dream, yes I have thought about writing for a job before, but opted not to go that direction. I was that kid that sat in class and filled up countless notebooks with stories. Anyways, on to what you guys really want to read._

_Warning: I may suck up the gods._

_Disclaimer: Don't hate me if I do._

Chapter 9

Hades rubbed his temple as he sat and listened to Poseidon, Zeus, and Athena yell at each other. The other Olympians would throw in their opinion from time to time, but Hades and Aphrodite had stayed silent thus far. This seemed ridiculous, all of this fuss over one boy's love life. Sides were obviously beginning to take form, and it was no surprise that most of the gods wanted to stay neutral, that is to say, side with Percy. Hades was pleased that Nico's name had not yet been mentioned, as Aphrodite had said it probably would not. All of the gods' focus was put on Percy, Reyna, Jason, and Annabeth.

"You're daughter cheated on my son!" Poseidon yelled at Athena, who just scoffed back at him. "After all he did for her?"

"Your son abandoned her!" Athena shot back. "He abandoned Camp Half-Blood to go live as a Roman. My daughter made the wise decision in this."

"She could have been honest with Percy. What she did just wasn't cool," Apollo said, leaning back in his chair.

"Let Percy be mad at the girl, he should be with Reyna. She seems the more logical choice," Hephaestus supplied.

"I must agree, I am very disappointed in Annabeth," Artemis added.

"Your son already has a girlfriend, Zeus! He's just like you!" Poseidon yelled at his brother.

"You're one to talk, Poseidon," Hera said coldly. "Where's your sense of loyalty to Amphitrite? If you were loyal as you would have Annabeth be, we wouldn't even be having this discussion about Percy."

"Perhaps we should remember that he did save us, twice," Hermes reminded them. "We needed him. Percy deserves to be happy after all he has been through. I must agree with Poseidon that Annabeth ruined their relationship."

"Percy doesn't seem so broken up about it," Athena said, glaring at Hermes. "He's already distracted himself with that whore over at Camp Jupiter."

Ares shifted form to Mars, causing all of the gods to do the same. "Watch your mouth, woman," Mars growled at Minerva. Minerva just snarled back at him.

"Why are we even talking about Peter Jackman?" Bacchus asked. "If you want to simplify his life, just take away all the problems. Let him be single."

"Everyone is entitled to their mistakes. My daughter and Percy are destined to be together," Minerva countered.

"Percy deserves someone better," Neptune growled.

"Always the best for your perfect son, is that it?" Juno sneered.

"Perfection deserves perfection," Apollo added, smiling to himself. "Even I must admit that Percy's good looks and personality deserves only the best."

"Perhaps Percy should go back to Camp Half-Blood," Minerva stated. "Then maybe my daughter wouldn't feel the need to seek elsewhere for company."

"Oh, Percy and Annabeth are so meant to be," Venus said with a smile, filing her nails briskly. Pluto tossed her a questioning look, which she ignored.

"Percy seems happier at Camp Jupiter," Vesta replied.

"He's glorifying Rome, making it into what it should be," Mars said proudly. "He and Reyna are perfect for each other; two praetors leading New Rome into a new Pax Romana."

"Then trade Percy and Jason back," Jupiter supplied.

"No offense, but your boy is a brat," Ceres stated boldly. "He pales in comparison to the achievements young Perseus has accomplished."

"Reyna is an honorable girl, as well as a fierce warrior. Let her have Percy," said Diana.

"Reyna is very beautiful," Venus said. "They would be perfect together."

"Can't you choose a side?" Minerva asked with malice.

Venus just shrugged. "I can't help it if there are multiple pairings for young Perseus. He's just so perfect for a romance story." Minerva covered her face with her palm. Neptune sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. He smirked at Minerva.

"You're just bitter," shot Juno. "Doesn't feel so good when the unfaithful shoe is on the other foot, does it?" Venus narrowed her eyes at Juno.

"It's not my fault your husband's child is just like his father. He can't keep it in his pants because he's so full of himself," Venus spat back. "This is why I chose Percy for the epic romance, Jason isn't deserving of it."

Thunder boomed in the distance. "Watch your tongue when speaking of my son," Jupiter snarled.

Nobody noticed as a faint chill ran through the air. Hades tapped his fingers against his chair in annoyance. "Jealousy does not become you brother," Neptune said innocently.

"Jealousy?" More thunder boomed.

"Jealous that someone besides one of your kids is getting all of the glory?" Mars asked with a smirk.

"Everyone, we need to stay calm," reasoned Vesta. "We just want to have what's best for Percy."

Pluto sighed heavily. "Not that this isn't an invigorating conversation, but I do have better things to be doing," Pluto stated. "I do not wish to be a part of your meaningless bickering." With that Pluto rose from his seat and vanished from Olympus. Jupiter tapped his finger a few times on his throne before adjourning the meeting. Venus smiled to herself before vanishing as well.

Pluto and Venus shifted back to their Greek forms upon entering the Underworld. Hades walked back to his throne and sat down on it. "That was exciting," Aphrodite said cheerfully.

"And what was your game up there?" Hades asked.

"If I had stayed out of it, they would have suspected something." Hades nodded in understanding. "We must be careful, though. Athena is going to be on alert. She will be looking for any sign of foul play."

"What now?"

Aphrodite smiled, running a hand through her hair. "Now, you need to go talk to your son. He needs to get back out there. Get him back to Half-Blood to work with his friends. He is going to need all the allies he can get."

"I suppose I can do that."

Aphrodite's smile brightened, squealing to herself. "After that, he needs to be getting back to Camp Jupiter. The time is almost right for him to seize Percy."

"What makes you so sure about this?"

"Percy is beginning to question himself. Eventually he'll start to accept things a little more, but Nico will need to be there so that Percy can direct these feelings at Nico."

"What about your other pawns in all of this?"

"Don't worry. It will all work out in the end. Percy will be where he needs to be. Nico will have what he wants. Everyone will be happy."

* * *

"You lied to me!" Percy yelled at the Iris message. "How could you do that to me?" Percy's eyes were full of rage as he glared at Annabeth. His fists were clenched tightly at his side. Annabeth had pursed her lips tightly together as she listened to Percy yell. "After all we've been through, you cheated on me!"

"It's not like that, Percy," Annabeth pleaded. "It was just one kiss. I'm sorry! I made a mistake."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how I felt. I'm still confused. You've been gone so long. I haven't seen you in a year! It's just, Jason was right there and-"

"What about Piper?"

"I wasn't thinking, ok?!" Annabeth now refused to look at Percy. "How did you find out?"

Percy's gaze was still burning into her, his body shaking in rage. "The Lares were talking about it." Annabeth's eyes narrowed, her nostrils flaring. "Don't change the subject. You hurt me, Annabeth."

"I know," Annabeth whispered. "I'm sorry, Percy. I really am." Annabeth paused, finally looking at Percy. "Why don't you come here and we can talk?"

Percy gave her a look of shock and disgust. "What makes you think I want to see you right now? If I went back, Jason would need a hospital."

"I would rather we talk about this in person. It would give you a chance to see everyone." Annabeth paused, giving Percy a sad look. "I miss you, Percy."

Percy's anger wavered slightly. He sighed heavily, running a hand across his face. "I miss you too, but that doesn't change what you did."

"Maybe we could work something out. Perhaps we could even try again."

Percy stared back at Annabeth's image. "I don't know, Annabeth. Maybe it's not a good idea. I don't think I could handle looking at Jason right now. You really hurt me, Annabeth," Percy whispered.

"I know. I want to apologize in person. We can work things out, just trust me. I'll make sure you don't see Jason." Annabeth bit her lip. "Please, Percy."

Percy's anger fell away, looking broken now. "I-I'll th-" Percy stopped when the door to his room burst open, Reyna and Octavian in the doorway. "What's going on?"

Reyna and Octavian walked up to Percy. Octavian smirked at the look of frustration on Annabeth's face. "We were looking for you, Percy," Reyna said. "Your mother is here, she wants to see you."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "Do you know what she wants?"

Octavian shrugged. "She just wanted us to find you. You better hurry and find her, she seemed impatient," Octavian said, slinging an arm around Percy's shoulders. Percy turned to say goodbye to Annabeth and end the call, but Octavian stopped him. "Go on, we actually need to discuss some camp business with Annabeth." Percy nodded uneasily and walked out of the room. Octavian and Reyna turned to face Annabeth. "Now then, I believe you need to leave Percy alone, camp slut." Octavian gave her an innocent smile as he spoke.

Annabeth snarled at him. "I don't believe you can tell me what to do. Percy and I belong together, I'm not giving up on him," Annabeth replied.

"Yet, you broke up with him," Reyna supplied.

"After she cheated on him," added Octavian. Reyna nodded. "We can't forget that. With our very own ex-praetor. My my, how our old golden boy has fallen. I do believe we don't look kindly on things like this in Rome."

Reyna smiled coldly. "No, I don't believe we do, Octavian." Reyna turned back to Annabeth. "You need to stay away from him. He's not going back to Half-Blood. His life is here now. Accept it. We aren't going to let him go to you just so you can abuse his feelings for you. If he goes there, he'll crack and forgive you for what you did."

"Fat chance of that happening," Octavian said, finally letting his smile drop. "Percy's place is here. He represents all that we strive for here at New Rome. You don't honestly think we're going to let you take him, do you?"

Annabeth tightened her jaw. "You can't stop this. Percy has the right to choose," Annabeth stated.

"Yes, but he won't be making a very impartial decision if you are batting your eyelashes and making him do what you want him to," Reyna spat at Annabeth.

"I still love Percy."

"Funny way of showing it."

"You have no power over him here," Octavian stated. Annabeth glared back at them for a moment before she wiped a hand through the mist, ending the Iris message. Octavian turned back to Reyna. "I think that went well."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "She's not going to give up that easily."

Octavian smirked. "And that's why I took the liberty of informing Percy's mother of what happened."

* * *

Hades entered Nico's room in his palace, glancing down at Nico's sleeping form. He couldn't help but be reminded of the little boy in Maria's arms so many years ago. Even if Nico did take after Hades, something about him reminded Hades of his mother. Needing to talk to his son, he woke the innocent looking sleeping by.

Nico sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he noticed his father in the room, he visibly straightened. "Father?" Nico asked, looking up at the Lord of the Underworld.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Hades said, keeping his face blank. Nico nodded. "I need you to go back to Camp Half-Blood."

"What? Why? Annabeth will kill me!" Nico flailed his arms around for emphasis.

Hades sighed and rolled his eyes. "She won't lay a hand on you. You just need to make some allies there. Go talk to the friends you made. Have that Ares girl keep Annabeth off you for a while."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Do you want Percy or not?" Hades asked a little harshly. Nico's eyes widened but he nodded his head. "Then you need to get back there and be making allies. You will need to head back to Camp Jupiter soon, but not right now."

"But Percy-"

"Will have missed you. You need to play your timing right. For now, you just need to concern yourself with making allies and making sure that people know about Annabeth and Jason."

"I don't see how this is going to help me with Percy," Nico mumbled.

"You will have people to keep Annabeth's attention away from you and Percy. Everyone's attention is going to end up being focused elsewhere, you can use that time to get back to Camp Jupiter and get you..._sea prince_." Hades seemed ill trying to get the last words out of his mouth, it made Nico smile. Hades narrowed his eyes at Nico, who looked away and tried to keep a straight face.

"I don't think I can make Percy want me."

"You will have help. Don't worry about that part right now." Hades sighed at Nico's defeated expression. "You're not...bad to look at." Hades rubbed the back of his neck. This was so awkward for him. "You are my son, and you just need to go after what you want."

"Percy's straight, though!" Nico exclaimed, a pout forming on his face.

"Then make him question his sexuality."

"But-"

"Stop making excuses, Nico," Hades growled. "Now, you are going to get out there and do as I say. Am I clear?" Nico nodded, his eyes wide. Hades tossed a pomegranate to Nico. "You could always use that if all else fails."

"Dad!" Nico scowled at his father. "I'm not using this on Percy!"

* * *

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Percy asked, walking into the principia. He walked up to Sally and hugged her.

"Am I not allowed to visit my son at camp anymore?" Sally asked, stepping back from Percy. Percy noticed the look on his mother's face. He took a small step back and rubbed his arm nervously. His mother was never really a wrathful woman, but he learned a long time ago it was never wise to make her angry. The expression on her face looked calm and happy, but Percy had seen it before.

"What did I do?" Percy asked nervously.

"Honey, what would make you think I'm mad at you?"

"You have that look on your face, like I'm in trouble, or something."

"Well, I came here to see how you were doing. I was worried after you told me everything that happened, when Octavian stopped me." Percy's face paled. "You didn't tell me that Annabeth had cheated on you."

"Mom, I just found out, honest."

"I take it you already messaged her?" Sally asked, looking at Percy questioningly.

Percy sighed, knowing there was no hiding anything from his mother. "I did."

"And?"

"She wants me to come there so we can talk," Percy mumbled.

Sally pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Percy fidgeted nervously in front of her. He felt embarrassed that even at the age of nineteen, she could still intimidate him. Truth be told, he would rather fight Kronos again, than face the wrath of his mother. "I hope you aren't planning on going."

"I-I don't know."

"Percy, she cheated on you!" Sally exclaimed. "You still love her. If you go, you'll crumble and do whatever she says."

Percy frowned. "I won't let her manipulate me."

"Then stand your ground and stay here." Sally ran a hand through Percy's hair. "You'll think more clearly if you have distance between the two of you."

"I miss her."

"I know you do, sweetie, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

Percy sighed. "Aphrodite said we would be the next epic romance."

"She said she was going to make your life the next epic romance." Sally gave him a sad smile. "Maybe she didn't mean with Annabeth."

"I don't know," Percy mumbled.

Sally cleared her throat. "Your father stopped by briefly earlier."

Percy looked at her curiously. "What did he want?"

"He's worried about you."

"He couldn't come and talk to me?"

Sally pursed her lips. "Things are complicated right now, Percy. He probably won't be able to talk to you right now."

"Why not?"

Sally didn't answer. She looked off for a moment before finally looking back at Percy. "He just wanted me to make sure that you didn't do anything reckless."

"Like go to Camp Half-Blood?" Sally nodded. Percy let out a long sigh, rubbing his temple. "Alright. Fine. I won't go."

Sally smiled, wrapping her arms around her son. "Now, has there been any change with Nico?"

Percy groaned in frustration. "He still won't talk to me. I really don't know what to do. I really want to talk to him, but he just won't hear me out."

"Perhaps you could get someone to deliver a message," Sally said.

"Who?"

Sally swatted his cheek playfully. "His sister, Percy. Use your head for other things besides fighting."

Percy brightened visibly. "Oh yea, I didn't think about that. Thanks, mom! Maybe Hazel can convince Nico to come talk to me."

_And there you have the latest chapter. How did you like the scene with the gods? Did I suck it up? I probably did. I really am hesitant on the Hades and Nico scene. I wanted it to be as awkward as possible since Hades wouldn't be comfortable with this stuff. Curse you Annabeth for trying to get Percy to come to you. And go Sally for putting a stop to that. I told you she'd be back. I'm probably not done with her either. Not much Nico this chapter. I'm sorry about that. This chapter was a little short compared to last chapter. Percy and Nico's reunion is approaching. It'll be in the next 2 or 3 chapters probably. I just need Percy fully questioning himself at that point. As for what to expect next chapter? Nico is back at camp, I can say that from what I've written so far. And my favorite troublemakers will be making an appearance. I'm going to introduce a new POV from one of the playing characters in this big game. So I said something about it yesterday, but I'll talk a little more on it. I have my next fic idea. I'm not going to say what it is about, I'll just say that it is completely from scratch, and there's no other fic in the fandom that is anything like it. I'm not going to start on it until I finish Choke, but it will take that long just to finish world building, working out the plot, create a lore, and sort out the characters. Anyways, let me know how I did and I'll see you next time._


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: First, to start, hello, this is Bragi, and I'm posting for SonOfHades, at the moment, due to the unfortunate fact that his internet has abandoned him. Now, I'm only a guest host, so let us commence with Son's beautiful rant._

_Well, I got this chapter finished on time, I just have a problem, I'm starting to get annoyed with this fic, and part of me wants to just chuck it. The plot line of all the characters are getting so complicated it's starting to make my head hurt. It's like I can't physically get myself to write the next chapter right now, because it's like I'm stuck running into this brick wall. Everyone besides Nico and Percy make me want to cut myself. Actually, I can narrow it down. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood makes me want to kill them. Mainly Jason and Annabeth, and it's not due to them being assholes, I just don't feel like dealing with them anymore. I'd rather just have a completely event and have them die. Like, I brief zombie invasion where only they die before it comes to an end._

_In other news, I really don't want to write this any more. Oh, wait, I already covered that. You're all horrible people for wanting Nico to give Percy the pomegranate. Then he would be the same as Persephone, and that's not real love. I've gotten a lot of PMs and some reviews over the past week asking about that new fic of mine. [Redacted by Bragi] That's all on the fic._

_Before I get asked to extend this, or make a sequel, the answer is no. I'm going to throw a celebration after this fic is finished. Let's get to the shout outs._

_HeyIt'sAmber: (Note - Bragi has edited this name to grammatical standards) She pisses me off too, but in other ways than just the fact that she cheats. I feel proud, then, I didn't need it when I wrote the names :P_

_HubrisP: They're rather good. I don't plan on having Nico give it to him, it just wouldn't be right._

_xPercyx: Thank you, I'm glad you thought so. I've had my doubts. It should be soon, within two or three chapters, it shall be an interesting reunion, to be sure. _

_luckyducky: Ahaha, that would be no good, I'm glad you liked it. Haha, but Percy never curses. As you have seen, no bad words have left his mouth in this fic. There may be some in the future, when he and Nico have some alone time. He might actually get serious, if he found out that Annabeth slapped Nico, but it may not ever come up. Thank you very much._

_Miette in the Rain: They were great. Team Tag!_

_DarkLove: I know, I think it was the biggest chapter. They can place nice when it's against a common enemy. I think she would make Kronos cower in fear, you'd better start reading it again. Vagina is gross. They have teeth, which bite off man parts._

_Reining: I'd never let you down! You're one of my favorite readers. I wish I had that type of encouragement. Thank you, I feared I would suck it up. I just figured Hades would be very awkward talking about that type of thing. It's good that they are piqued._

_MakeItNow: She is a bitch, but awkward Hades always makes up for it. _

_Veerayne: Haha, it was a fun part to write. Hades wouldn't be comfortable talking about that sort of thing. I was hesitant towards putting gods in this at all. Too much pressure. Oh! Then, you'll like this chapter._

_Jywy: I just give you all what you want, and I'm glad you thought so, nothing can fulfill that._

_So, I had this topic brought up with me in PMs, and texting for one reader that has my number. And I feel I should just throw it in my A/N. Because I feel like some people may not know this. So, I'd like to talk to the girls for a moment, there are a lot of them that read this stuff. Now, this is more for the fangirls, because a lot of the girls that I talk to on here seem to grasp this concept that I'm going to speak on. Guys, feel free to read this as well, even though I know the ones I talk to agree with this. I want to talk about gay sex and the understanding of it. Why? Because I look at fics and sometimes question if people have an understanding of gay sex. Now this isn't an angry rant, this is me actually wanting to better educate those of you that write, or even for readers. My starting question is, do you understand gay sex? Do you understand why one guy is bottom and one is top? It's not simple like straight sex, where it is obvious why one is top and one is bottom. I've seen people claim that Nico is top because of his personality, and that is just not true. Nico is a bottom, but he is a dominant bottom. Very rarely do you actually see a very submissive bottom. So, Nico will bottom, but he will be fighting Percy for dominance the entire time. What does that mean? It means that Nico will be riding Percy while Percy lays on his back. It means that Nico will be in Percy's lap as Percy thrusts into him, and the entire time Nico will be pulling Percy's hair and biting his neck._

_Now, I really wouldn't expect girls to just know this. This is just common knowledge to gay guys. But I don't ever see the gay guys that read or write actually trying to help the girls understand it, just a bunch of ranting. I actually want to help. Perhaps it will enlighten you as you write your own fics, or perhaps it will educate you as you read fics. Knowing the differences in things. Like, did you know that most gay guys hate the Japanese concept of seme and uke. Why? Because it sort of insults us, and it doesn't make sense to us. It implies that as the bottom, the gay guy is pretty much a girl. In gay sex, being a bottom does not make you a girl. Now, yes, there are occasions where the bottom is feminine, but it is actually pretty rare. Go tell some Marines that they are a girl for bottoming, you'll get punched in the face. Going back to Percy and Nico. No matter which one of them is bottoming, neither of them is going to be submissive. That is a contradiction to their personalities to insinuate such things. Now, I'm not in any way saying that girls should stop writing slash, I actually enjoy a lot of stories written by girls, and those do a very good job at understanding this stuff. I just want to try and help you better understand what you are writing, and the characters you are writing with. My other curiosity is mpreg, which is actually another thing that offends and annoys most gay guys. My question here is, how exactly does the guy give birth?_

_And again, I'm not asking this in an annoyed or angry manner, I'm actually curious about that question. But yes, I'm trying to keep all of this as short as possible, so if you want to have a more detailed discussion, or understand it better, you can feel free to PM me. I'd be happy to answer and discuss it. And don't assume it will be some smut filled discussion. I keep stuff like that very professional. In short, most gay guys do not fit the gay stereotype. And what are my credentials for understanding this? Being a versatile gay guy, meaning I know both positions, and being a psychology major that has studied sexual orientation. I don't really think there's room for arguing against that. Anyways, I've rambled far too long, let us move on to the story._

_Warning: Implied Sexy Times_

_Disclaimer: While I do not own the rights to the characters and the past plot, I do own the plot of the fic._

_**Edit: Dammit Bragi, I do not bold my A/N. Jerk, actually redacted me.**  
_

Chapter 10

Nico crept through camp, trying to find Clarisse without bumping into Annabeth. Nico peered around the corner of one of the cabins, looking all around to make sure the blonde girl was not nearby. When he felt it was safe, Nico crept out of the shadow of the cabin, heading towards the Ares cabin. Nico jumped when two hands grabbed his shoulder. Hands covered his mouth as he was about to let out a scream. He was then dragged backwards, back behind the cabin he was hiding beside.

He was whirled around to find the grinning faces of Travis and Connor Stoll. "Hey there, Neeks," Travis said.

"Where you been hiding?" Connor asked.

Nico shrugged. "I was visiting Camp Jupiter," he replied.

The brothers' grins grew. "Oh we know," they both said.

"Heard you got a thing for our boy wonder," Travis said with a wink.

"So what if I do?" Nico asked, eyeing them cautiously.

They both shrugged. "Doesn't bother us," Connor informed him. They both placed their hands behind their heads. "Annabeth hasn't been in a good mood lately."

"Rumor has it Percy found out about her secret rendezvous with Jason," Travis said with a grin.

"And this was not long after you left camp after coming back from Jupiter."

Nico eyed the two of them. "What are you getting at?" Nico asked.

"Well, we just so happened to overhear Annabeth after she ended her Iris message with Percy. Apparently, she thinks you told Percy, which means you must have seen Jason and Annabeth together."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Sounds like you're going to be stirring up some trouble," Travis said mischievously.

"Who better to help than the masters of mischief?" Connor finished.

"You want to help me?" Nico asked in disbelief.

"What are friends for, Nico?" Travis asked, slinging an arm around Nico.

Nico looked between the two brothers for a moment. They just grinned back at him without saying anything. Nico let out a sigh. "What can you do to help?"

"Nico, you wound us," Connor said, placing a hand over his chest.

"Who better to gather information for you?"

"Or cause distractions."

Nico considered this, nodding his head. "Alright. Thanks guys," Nico said, offering them a small smile.

"Don't look so nervous, Nico," Travis chuckled.

"There's nothing to worry about, Neeks," Connor finished. The two turned around and walked off, snickering to themselves. Nico just shrugged and walked off. It was not really anything abnormal for the Stolls. He shouldn't be surprised that they would want to help in something that was bound to cause trouble.

"Di Angelo!" Nico froze on the spot, trying not to flinch. He spun around to find Jason marching towards him.

"Can I help you?" Nico mumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest as Jason reached him.

Jason growled at Nico. "You told Percy."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "No, I didn't. That would have gotten me nowhere. I'm not stupid."

"Then how do you explain Percy finding out?" Jason asked, poking Nico in the chest.

Nico knocked Jason's hand away, rolling his eyes. "Gee, I don't know, maybe other people found out about it. You two didn't do that great a job at hiding it."

"I thought we were friends."

"Acquaintances, perhaps." Jason looked at him in disbelief. "When did we become friends exactly? Was it when you punched me in the face after you guys found me?" Nico asked sarcastically.

Jason crossed his arms. "I didn't tell Percy about your crush on him, and that was bluntly obvious. I don't really know how he didn't see it."

"I didn't yank on Percy's heartstrings while I flirted with him and someone else. You can't seem to make up your mind on who you want to be with."

Jason chewed on his lip, looking off to the side. "It's not like I meant for this to happen. I just-I just had some unresolved feelings for Annabeth. I couldn't help it, alright? It was just one kiss."

"It seems like you want more," pressed Nico.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know." He ran a hand through his blond hair. "I'm trying to figure all of this out."

"Don't you think that's a little unfair to Piper and Annabeth?"

"Annabeth is letting me make my mind up."

"You haven't told Piper yet, have you?"

"What is there to say?" Jason asked. He let out a sigh. "She'd hate me if she found out."

"What is it with the two of you wanting to keep this quiet?"

Jason's eyes hardened. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. Look, you should just stay out of all of this. Go worry about your own problems. Go run back to Camp Jupiter and be with Percy for all I care."

"What happened to being friends?" Nico asked sarcastically.

"I'm not going to let this go until you back off, Nico. Stop snooping around in other people's business."

"Is there a problem over here?" Clarisse asked, walking up to Jason and Nico. Jason glared at her for a moment before taking a step back from Nico.

"This doesn't concern you, Clarisse."

"I think it does." Clarisse stepped between Jason and Nico. She swiped a finger across her nose and crossed her arms. "Why don't you beat it, air head?" Jason clenched his teeth. He tossed Nico a final look of warning before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off.

Clarisse glared at Jason's retreating form. "Thanks," Nico mumbled.

Clarisse turned around and eyed Nico. "Word is you're getting into some trouble."

"Who's saying that?"

Clarisse shrugged. "A few people are just talking. Rumor has it you told Percy about Jason and Annabeth."

Nico shook his head. "I didn't."

"Well, Percy found out. He Iris messaged Annabeth, and he was furious." Nico couldn't help the tiny smirk that played across his lips. "You seem happy."

"Why wouldn't I be? Percy probably is finished with Annabeth now."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. The two of them set off towards the Ares cabin. "Doesn't mean Percy likes guys, though I guess I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up swinging that way."

"I think you're being biased," Nico stated.

Clarisse shrugged. "Eh. Percy's alright. He just doesn't see what's right in front of his eyes most of the time." Clarisse tossed Nico a look.

"Is that directed at me?" Clarisse rolled her eyes and nodded. "Why do you think that?"

"The way you two act around each other. I wanted to throw up when we were on the Argo II. That was, like, a prime example of how dense Percy is when it comes to noticing things. You were making your crush bluntly obvious with the whole kicked puppy thing."

"I didn't want him to be mad at me," Nico mumbled, rubbing his arm.

Clarisse sighed. They reached her cabin and she leaned against the wall. "I'm saying he probably hasn't realized any of this. He was so sickly in love with blondie that he didn't pay attention to very much else. The chances of Percy even considering being with a guy are very slim."

"But I have a chance?" Nico asked.

Clarisse shrugged in response.

"You're so helpful." Nico said balefully.

Clarisse smirked.

"Anyways, I was actually looking for you."

"Oh? What about?"

"How would you feel running interference for me with Annabeth and Jason?" Nico asked cautiously.

Clarisse hummed to herself, tapping a finger against her chin. "What's in it for me?"

"Well, I was actually hoping you might get the rest of your cabin to help. I mean, we're friends, right?" Clarisse just stared at him. "I mean, I thought we were." Nico fidgeted nervously. If Clarisse were to rat him out to Annabeth, things would turn bad very quickly.

"Relax, death kid. I got your back. I'll talk to the others and get you some defense. Annabeth will probably get her cabin to help her out, and we never were ones to turn down a good match with the Athena cabin," Clarisse said with a smirk. Nico smiled back at her and they clasped hands.

* * *

"Are you sure you saw him?" Annabeth asked, putting the book she was reading down.

Malcolm nodded. "Positive. He was talking with Clarisse," he replied.

"Alright, go keep an eye on him. I need to think of a plan here." Malcolm nodded again before leaving the Athena cabin. Annabeth knew she had to use what time she had to create a plan. Nico might not stay here for very long. What was he up to, though?

"You look troubled, my daughter."

Annabeth looked up in shock at her mother, who stood a few feet away from her. "M-Mother, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, getting to her feet.

"I came to check on the situation," Athena replied. "I have a feeling that some of the other gods are communing with their children, and I need you to be ready for whatever may come." Annabeth nodded. "I need you to tell me what you know. I have my suspicions about who is behind this, but I could use some conformation."

"Nico is behind this. He got the Lares to tell Percy what happened, I know it!"

"Do not let that boy distract you, you are smarter than that. Nico is probably just a pawn in his own father's game."

"What do you mean?"

"Hades is up to something, I just know it. I think he is still set on getting revenge on Zeus for the death of Nico's mother. You know how Hades is about letting things go."

"But mother-"

"I said do not let it distract you. Focus your attention on the bigger picture, Annabeth. Hades is not the only one playing a game here. I sense Aphrodite's magic at work here. She's still bitter at Hera and me about the Trojan War, and what better way to hurt us than by humiliating two people we care about?"

"But I don't think she's told Piper anything," Annabeth reasoned. "Piper is still trying to believe that Jason didn't do anything."

Athena sighed. "That brings me to my other point, I know you were probably confused, and may be lonely, but you need to get Perseus back."

"I'm trying, but those two from Camp Jupiter are interfering."

"Then find a way to distract them."

Annabeth's eyebrows rose as she thought of something. "I think I have the perfect way to do that." She went over and grabbed a small piece of parchment from beneath her bed. "This arrived for Nico just yesterday, it's from his sister."

Athena takes the parchment from Annabeth and reads it over. "Percy wants Nico to come back to Camp Jupiter to talk?"

Annabeth nodded. "Nico would be the perfect thing to throw into Octavian and Reyna's plans to distract them. Nico isn't a threat to me in getting Percy back. I can use him to get those two out of the way until I can get Percy to come back here."

"What makes you think this will be the perfect distraction?" Athena asked, handing the parchment back to Annabeth.

"Because, Nico will be furious when he learns that Octavian is sinking his claws into Percy. According to the information I've gathered, the guy has been getting pretty cozy with Percy. It'll be the perfect wedge to drive between Octavian and Reyna."

Athena nodded. "Make sure your plan works. I would also have the rest of your brothers and sisters help you around here. I have the feeling that Nico's return here means that he has a sense of security."

"He is probably getting protection from the Ares cabin, Malcolm spotted him talking to Clarisse. He'll go to his friends, and people that might side with him, and have them get involved."

"Then get help as well." Athena patted Annabeth's cheek. "Now, I am afraid I must be off, I dare not stay too long, lest I draw attention." Annabeth averted her eyes as her mother vanished from the cabin. She let out a long sigh as she walked to the door to her cabin. She spotted Nico talking with the heads of the Hecate and Thanatos cabins. She furrowed her eyebrows and huffed as the three made their way through camp as the two cabin leaders listened to Nico.

* * *

"Are you sure the bird got to him?" Percy asked Hazel as they walked away from the training field.

Hazel rolled her eyes and looked up at Percy. "Yes, Percy, I'm sure it got to him," she replied. "Are you sure you only see my brother as a friend?"

Percy looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"You've asked me the same question about five times today."

"I just don't want him to think I'm mad at him. It's been a few days since he left, and I have yet to hear anything from him."

"I'm sure he's fine, Percy."

"He could be captured again," Percy supplied with wide eyes.

Hazel sighed. "I doubt he got captured, again. Just relax, Percy. Nico will be here as soon as possible I'm sure."

"What makes you think that?"

Hazel rubbed at her temple. "You really are dense sometimes," Hazel mumbled under her breath. Percy cocked his head to the side and looked at her questioningly, not having heard her. "What did Nico kissing you mean, Percy?"

"That he likes me, I've established that much."

Hazel nodded, trying to get Percy to understand. "And aren't you eager to see someone you like?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess."

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to him?"

Percy placed his hands behind his head. "A little." Percy groaned in frustration and rubbed his hair.

"What's the matter?"

"Just some stuff. It's confusing."

"How so?"

"I-I feel weird talking about it. I just think I'm starting to question some things."

Hazel smiled to herself. "Oh really? You make it sound like a bad thing."

"No, it's just different for me." Hazel let the subject drop as the two continued making their way back into camp. Hazel waved to Percy as she headed off in the direction of her barrack.

Percy wiped at his forehead as he made his way to his place, ready for a nice warm shower. An arm slung itself around Percy's shoulder as he walked. He did not even have to look to know who it was. He let a small smile grace his face as he continued walking. "Have a good training session?" Octavian asked as he walked next to Percy.

"I did," Percy replied, turning his head to look at Octavian.

"Well, you look all sweaty and...hot."

Percy cleared his throat and blushed a little. Octavian grinned at him. "Thanks? I was just going to go get cleaned up."

"Not in the baths? That's a shame." Octavian's fingers traced small circles on Percy's shoulder, making Percy's skin tingle.

"Why is that?"

"I could use a shower or bath myself, but of course your shower is a little small for you to have _company_."

Percy shivered at Octavian's tone. He licked his lips unconsciously as they reached his place. He opened the door and let Octavian walk in first. "Well, I'll just be a minute. You can make yourself comfortable while I get freshened up."

Octavian sat down on the couch and grinned at Percy. "Let me know if you need help," Octavian said with a wink.

Percy flushed again before heading into his bathroom. He slid his shirt over his head and stared at the mirror. Octavian was not making this easy on him. Why was he having these thoughts all of a sudden? All because of a kiss and the blond making advances on him? Percy groaned as he slid his pants off. His life could never be easy, could it? Percy just wanted to be happy. He had the chance at a normal life now, but it seemed like he would never have someone to share it with.

He might if he could clear his head. Percy turned the water on and stepped into the shower. Percy honestly did not see anything for him at Half-Blood anymore. The only thing really there for him was Annabeth. There was no future outside of fighting monsters and training for him there. Then there were four people seemingly trying to get Percy. Octavian had started making it obvious that he wanted to have something with Percy, but Percy really did not know the extent of his intentions. Nico had made it clear that he had long held feelings for Percy. Of course there was Annabeth, but everyone was right, she had cheated on him. Then there was Reyna, who Percy had started questioning if she had feelings for him.

Percy groaned as his muscles relaxed beneath the water. He needed some relaxation. Percy wiped his hands across his face. Everything was just so confusing for him now. A few weeks ago, having feelings for a guy would not have been a question for Percy, but look how quickly things change. Now Percy could not deny that he had not thought about a lot of the things that Octavian had suggested. The thought of the blond in his bed had crossed his mind on several occasions.

Percy shut the water off and stepped out of his shower. He grabbed a towel and began drying himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and groaned. He had forgotten to get clean clothes. Again, it should not bother him, being so exposed in front of another guy, but it had been lately. He felt like Octavian was a lion ready to pounce on him at any time, he even had his shirt off.

Percy opened the bathroom door and walked back into the main room. Octavian's eyes flickered over to him and raised an eyebrow. "A little forward, Percy, but if you insist," Octavian said, getting off the couch and heading into Percy's bedroom, "who am I to complain."

Percy's eyes widened as Octavian slid his shirt over his head and sat down on Percy's bed. Percy rushed over to him and grabbed Octavian's wrist as the blond tried unbuttoning his pants. "Whoa there, I just forgot to get clean clothes," Percy informed him.

Octavian grinned, letting his hand drop from his pants. "Sure you did." Octavian winked at Percy.

Percy averted his eyes, trying to focus on something other than Octavian's shirtless form. "I really did. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get dressed."

Octavian leaned back and propped himself up with his hands. "I don't mind at all, go right ahead." Percy's face darkened. Octavian grinned and pulled Percy onto the bed. Percy grabbed his towel to make sure it did not fall off. "Let's just stop playing games, Percy. I'd have to be blind not to see the way you've been looking at me lately."

"I-I haven't-"

Octavian placed a finger on Percy's lips. "Come now, Percy, there's no need to lie. It's alright." Octavian spread his legs so Percy fell in between his legs. Percy blushed as he placed his palms on either side of Octavian's head to keep himself from falling. "Who says I don't want the same thing?"

Percy shuddered as Octavian trailed his hand down Percy's chest, eliciting a small moan from the green eyed boy. "Just one kiss," Percy whispered.

Octavian shrugged. "If that's all you want. I'll give you whatever you want." Octavian ground his hips up into Percy. Percy's breath quickened and he pressed himself against Octavian. Octavian grinned as Percy lowered his head. They both closed their eyes as Percy finally pressed their lips together.

_Another cliff hanger, I felt it appropriate because [Redacted by Bragi]_

_(No! Don't react it! Write it out. No, seriously [Redacted] I want you to write what I said! No, what did you write?! What did you write?! Did you write I felt it appropriate because [Redacted by Bragi] No! Don't redact it! What did you write?! *Cries* Oh my god! Did you write what I said or did you actually redact it? Oh my god. I hate you so much._

_Back to Bragi, as a final note, this will be the last fic I edit. I wish SonOfHades the best of luck. Goodbye!_

_I was kidding! You're not really writing that, are you? You're not leaving me, are you? Let's just move on, damn it!)_

_Will I answer that question in the future? The answer is yes! Just not right now. I love the Stolls, they're awesome. I had to include them._

_As you can see, Athena is onto Aphrodite's and Hades's plans. However, she doesn't know they're working together. She also doesn't know that Nico is really the main focus in all of this. (Waiting to see if you're going to redact anything) Again, I am ashamed to say I have yet to write the next chapter. It is actually the reason I ranted up at the top. I blame Bragi. _

_(Bragi: And this is why he has terminated my employment)_  
_(SonOfHades: I haven't terminated anything!)_

_It's just gotten so complicated, I have a little written, you'll see another character make their first appearance next chapter. Who could it be? Well, I guess [Redacted by Bragi] Again, I hope to see you next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it done on time. And, in closeing, I love Bragi because he is the best beta..._

_(Bragi: I'm not writing that)_  
_(SonOfHades: Yes. You. Are. They need to know I love you, damnit, and that you aren't going to leave me! Stop making them think that!)_  
_(Bragi: But I thought you hated me?)_  
_(SonOfHades: [Redacted by Bragi])_


	11. Chapter 11

_And we're back. My how the week does fly by. I just finished chapter 12, and lucky for all of you, I didn't hate writing it. It doesn't mean the plot is any less frustrating, but it was more bearable that chapter. But dear god, Bragi said possibly 10 more chapters and I suddenly found the game Russian roulette appealing._

_There was a lot of reviews about the surprise at the end there. Haha. I found that it actually didn't bother me to write it. Usually I hate writing anything that takes away from my OTP, but I just dove right in. Surprising results on my rambling last week. Bragi said people would probably just ignore what I wrote. I saw a profile from someone who reviewed one of my stories. They made a point about why do authors do shout outs instead of just messaging the people. Now while I can't do that with anon reviews, it does make some sense. And it would shorten out the A/N. It's just something I'll be thinking on. I mean, is there any opinions one way or the other on the issue? Oh, and make sure you read the A/N at the end, it has good news for you all. Shout outs!_

_WaffelNommer: I like your name. I liked how Frank was a ! instead of a ?. Haha. Perhaps not, but rumors do travel fast around the camps. Thank you! Which confession is that? The one to Percy about liking him? Sorry, my brain is just constantly fried I think now. It comes with writing so much._

_Jywy: Oh no, don't feel dumb. I just like to educate my readers instead of having them wander around blindly not knowing stuff. That he is. Yes, I was getting frustrated while having to read over my A/N to him over the phone and he would constantly repeat it back wrong on purpose. The Stolls are sexy awesome._

_Veerayne: Haha. Are you shipping Percy/Octavian now? I guess that does sound hot. I'm sure it'll all change soon. I'm glad you enjoyed it :D._

_Miette in the Rain: Thank you! Well, the wait is finally over. Your torture has been relieved._

_Luckyducky: Of course. I'm sure they won't be the only ones joining him. I do have a strange thing for Octavian. I don't know, there's just something sexy about him. Oh yes, I'm sure it will help Nico in the end. Bragi says I write better when I'm ready to toss my laptop out the window. I'm no quitter. I have not yet begun to fight._

_Reining: You're welcome :P. It always helps to be friends with the gays. And possibly live out your fangirl dreams through. I'm sure you understand it better than most. Speaking of your fic... I'm sure Nico will arrive just in time._

_TheClockworkWallflower: I still think Clockwork Orange and Perks of Being a Wallflower, which I will be seeing when it comes out. Anyways :D._

_Sineraty: Oh, I know that it's not just gay guys, but I was just using them as an example. I talk to pretty much every gay guy in the fandom, and they usually bring it up to me. But yes, I've had girls complain about it as well. What story is this? I'll have to check it out, if I haven't already. Oh, I have a tangent for slash haters, who complain that a character isn't gay in the books. I just wanna remind them that this is fanfiction. I don't classify it as sick, odd maybe. Well, that's the issue. For a guy to have a baby, there is so much that would have to be done. We don't have eggs, ovaries, or a uterus. Where would the baby develop? The penis or testes would be the equivalent for a guy, and that wouldn't really work. I'm sure if it did, the baby population would plummet. I don't think guys would go for having a baby in either of those places. But my point was more, given the way we are built as humans, it is highly improbable. Well, I never really use wikipedia as a source. Try using it in a paper for college and you'll get an F. They just don't accept it, and my mind has been wired to accept the same logic. Understanding how it works, also makes me not like it as one. I use it, but not for research. Oh I'll never write an mpreg. No no. Just because of the whole delivery process like you said. Oh, but how is it possible to come out of the ass? Basic anatomy can disprove that as a possibility. C-section would pretty much be the only possibility, but then again, you'd have to take into account the lack of the required reproduction parts._

_Dark Lord Morgoth: Aw. I thought I had another Portuguese reviewer. Haha. It's ok. He is a bit of a bastard, but a sexy one. Well, it wouldn't be accurate if she didn't pick up somewhat on what was going on. Eh. I don't feel sorry for Jason. I guess it can be confusing. Perhaps I should find a demonstration video to show them. I mean, I just gave the short version. You could rant for days on the entire subject. I have to agree with you on the mpreg. I still didn't have my question fully answered. My question was more, why write it? I feel it's something emotional for the person writing it, but I'm not really sure._

_Shadowwalker6000: Thank you! I'm going to try to. Perico. Is that an issue? And as I said in that message, dominance doesn't always mean topping. And there doesn't always have to be a sub in gay sex. It is actually pretty common to have two dominants. But like I said, just because someone is dominant, doesn't mean they are top. Dominance is not what you look at when you look at topping and bottoming. You look at their personalities. Once you do that, and if you learn to identify the real qualities that make a top and a bottom, you can easily identify a top and bottom. Gay guys do it without thinking about it. We need to be able to when it comes to finding a partner. So, Percy and Octavian are both dominant characters. But Percy would top out of the two of them._

_Cheyennexx: I'm glad you are enjoying it so much!_

_Guest: Damn. I wish you used a name. I need to love you. Like seriously, I need to love you for getting it. I'm not sure if you're a guy or girl. If you're a guy, I still love you, but as I've said, it's pretty common for guys to know this. Most people who go Nico/Percy are girls, just plain and simple. Because gay guys know that isn't correct by their characters. But if you are a girl, then you get like a life-time supply of cookies for that review. Because you hit on that issue that annoys me the most. Nico is made into Percy and Percy becomes a girl. I really don't know why it was invented, but I'm pretty sure it was a fangirl. I mean I love them, but all of mine are usually not in the level of insanity. I'm glad you like it. Thank you. I acknowledge that the process Percy is going through is not a simple matter. But it's an issue I see with some of the authors. The quick pace that is often put on the characters, I don't think authors sometime think about the emotional level of the relationship, or the complications rushing can lead to. Making things too quick, often leads to break ups, and I don't think people think about that. They just want the sexy guys to get together, but this is personal for me, I've been in the types of relationships that a lot of the fangirls come up with. And I can attest that they shatter rather quickly. And going back to Nico being on top. They usually make him too possessive and stuff. That is another way to ruin the relationship. They don't consider how Percy is going to react to it. Percy would dump Nico in a heartbeat if their stories were real life. I got into another rant haha._

_Make-it-Now: I'm sorry? Why Percy? I'm sorry? I would make a joke, but I don't want to offend anyone that might be Asian. And I'm not a racist._

_TheWebmaster: I'm glad you enjoyed my pain haha. I'm hoping it turned out good. Bragi seemed to think so. Actually, that was my rant. Why was it crazy? Great things do come to those that wait._

_xPercyx: Thank you! Just a little bit. Yeah. That's a big part of the story. Everyone has their own agenda. They will reunite very soon._

_HeyItAmber: Haha. Well, she just wants to help her daughter. Well, technically Annabeth doesn't have Jason. Piper is still dating him. That has a lot to do with it. Everyone wants him for that reason, well everyone except Nico. Nico has his own reasons, as he listed off to Annabeth that one chapter. I'm glad I could educate you. I'm sure I'll have Bragi back soon._

_RobinsArt: I agreed, that's why I decided to grow a pair and put it out there. She just being a protective mother. Lol. Sloppy makeout. There are a lot of those to defeat. Points for Mulan reference. He is sexy, though. I'm sure Nico will arrive just in time._

_Sportschic5646: Haha. I'm sorry. It's all part of Aphrodite's plan. She knew Octavian could be more effective than Nico in making Percy question himself. Now, Nico can take advantage of that. Well, I'm glad I could enlighten you. I know what you mean about the other stories. Haha. I'm glad you liked it._

_Before I go on, I'd like to direct everyone up to the shout out to Guest. Another rant that could prove enlightening to people. Why do I want you to read it? I want you to see what authors don't think about when they pair their characters up too quickly. And what I wrote is true. I have personal experience in it. A lot of authors do not take emotions and the natural reactions of characters into account. It's just all about the guy on guy sexy times. Which makes for poor relationships. Honestly, the way I see some stories, Percy and Nico would have broken up and probably ended up hating each other. So, just take what I say and go into the world of fanfiction with the new information I have bestowed upon you. And yes, I do want to thank Bragi for getting last chapter posted for me last week. And yes, a lot of that extra context was me yelling at him for redacting me and repeating things wrong on purpose. And no, he's not actually leaving me. I feel it would be interesting to record our conversations and put them up for everyone to see. Anyways, let's go to the chapter._

_Warning: Damn you fluff bunny. I'm never going to need this thing until the end of the story. Aha! Now you're all wondering what I have at the end. It could be violence or it could be smut. I'm not telling._

_Disclaimer: Today we are drawing a flamingo...with a bomb tied around it._

Chapter 11

"Are you sure it'll work?" Jason asked as he and Annabeth walked through the camp. Annabeth had run over everything that she and her mother had talked about, and she had just let Jason in on the plan to distract Nico. Nico had become nearly untouchable within just two days' time. At least two other campers would be around him at all time, usually one of the Ares kids.

"I'm positive," Annabeth replied.

"You're pushing him at Percy, though."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried about Nico getting anywhere with Percy. However, I am concerned with those two at Camp Jupiter."

Jason bit his lip and dug his heel into the ground. "I don't suppose I'll ever be able to face Reyna again," he mumbled.

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "You need to focus, Jason."

The blond nodded. "You're right, sorry. Anyways, Octavian will be the real threat in this. You said your sources reported that he's sinking his claws into Percy, what do you expect to do?"

"Tossing Nico in should throw all of them off of their game. Nico will go back to Camp Jupiter in a rage when he learns that Octavian is seducing Percy."

"Why are you worried about Octavian and not Nico?"

"Nico's like Percy's little brother, that's all Percy will ever see him as. Nico will never get anywhere with Percy beyond close friendship."

"What if you're wrong?" Jason asked. "Seems like a big risk to be taking."

"Mother, goddess of battle strategy, remember?" Annabeth reminded Jason with a smirk. "I trust that I can keep one step ahead of the rest of them. Besides, Nico is rash. He won't be thinking with a clear head in this. It'll then turn Reyna and Octavian against each other, giving us time to fix this mess."

Jason nodded his head, chewing on his lip. "Alright, I got your back in this."

Annabeth smiled at him. Jason was being really great in this. She had figured he would have been completely against helping her with Percy, but the blond had agreed with no qualms about it. "Great. Now I just need to find Nico so I can have that talk with him."

"I think I saw him at the-"

Annabeth turned her head to look at Jason, who had stopped moving. Jason stood frozen and wide eyed. She followed his line of sight until she spotted the group of girls heading down the path into the camp. "Th-Thalia?" Annabeth stuttered.

* * *

"Let's hustle people," Thalia ordered as the girls made their way past Peleus, who looked up and snorted smoke at them.

"Is there going to be a fight when we get there?" Phoebe asked, walking past Thalia. "Cause some of us made a bet that there would be some blood drawn."

Thalia sighed and gestured for the girl to keep walking. "Pick up the pace ladies, and whatever happens, is between me, my brother, Annabeth, and Nico." To say that Thalia was a little upset to learn of what had transpired between her brother and one of her friends was an understatement. Jason should know better than this, but apparently he was turning out to be just like their father. She had been shocked to learn of Annabeth's role, as the girl had been crushing on Percy big time a few years ago. The one thing she hadn't been surprised about was that something had happened between Percy and Nico.

She had known about the Son of Hades's crush on Percy, as he had never done a very good job at hiding it. There were times that she would mentally facepalm at how oblivious Percy was to the boy's crush. But now, Artemis had asked her to get involved. She honestly wasn't sure whose side she wanted to take. She had loyalties to everyone involved in this, but if something wasn't done soon, there might be a war erupting between the camps.

They started to descend the hill and Thalia immediately spotted two of the people she had been looking for. Her brother noticed her right off the bat, freezing in place. She couldn't help but smirk to herself. If he was acting like that then he knew he was probably in trouble. Annabeth finally noticed them, her expression soon matching Jason's. "Th-Thalia?" Annabeth asked nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Not glad to see me?" Thalia asked, coming to a stop and placing her hand on her hip.

"No, I'm glad, don't get me wrong, but the hunters usually don't grace us with their presence."

"Just thought I'd drop in to see how everyone was doing. Anything interesting happening?" Thalia's eyes flickered between the two of them. Annabeth managed to stay calm, but her brother had yet to unfreeze. Annabeth noticed and she elbowed him.

"Sis, I'm so glad you stopped by," Jason said, putting a smile on his face.

Thalia rolled her eyes and embraced her brother in a hug. "Alright, cut the charade," Thalia said, looking over at her hunters, who were headed to the pavilion. "We both know what I'm really doing here."

Annabeth sighed, letting her shoulders drop. Jason's eyes immediately found interest in his shoes. "Is there anyone out there that doesn't know?" Annabeth mumbled.

"I just want to know what's going on. This honestly took me by surprise. I didn't expect this from either of you." Thalia let out a puff of air. "Jason, would you mind giving Annabeth and me a moment? I'll come and talk to you when I'm done." Jason nodded hesitantly, still not meeting Thalia's eyes. He glanced over at Annabeth once before heading off to the pavilion as well.

"I see you're being direct today."

"You know me. But I feel like I don't know you anymore. What's up with you right now? I thought you were all about Percy, and now you're pursuing my brother?"

"I'm sort of confused about that as well, to be honest," Annabeth told her.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Possibly a game between the gods, I'm not really sure. I honestly can't explain it, but I just have some feelings for your brother."

"And Percy?"

Annabeth sighed. "I messed up, I won't deny that. I'm trying to fix things."

"You were going to keep this from Percy, if I'm not mistaken, and now you're risking a war with Camp Jupiter. I just want you to ask yourself if it is worth it."

"It's Percy, look at all he's done for me. Of course he is worth it," Annabeth shot back.

"Then why let your commitment to him waver? And what's this about Nico being involved?"

"He kissed Percy!"

Thalia's eyes widened. "He finally grew a pair," Thalia mumbled.

Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms. "You can't be taking his side."

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I just wanted to see what was going on, and get everyone's stories." Thalia frowned at the blonde.

"I'm just confused, Thalia."

"Then maybe trying to get Percy back isn't the best option."

"And why not?"

"You don't have your mind made up. That isn't fair to my brother or Percy. Now then, I'm going to go talk to my brother and see what he has to say." Thalia patted Annabeth's shoulder as she walked past. She ran a hand through her dark locks as she made her way over to her fidgeting brother. She came to a stop in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest. Jason refused to look up at her. She sighed and sat down across from him at Zeus's table. "I don't even know where to start, Jason. I'm disappointed sounds like a good start."

"I know. I messed up," Jason mumbled, supporting his head on his closed fist.

"Have you told Piper?"

Jason looked up at her with wide eyes. "I can't tell her that!" he exclaimed. "She'll hate me."

"So, you'd rather lie to her? Look what happened when Percy found out from someone other than Annabeth."

"But if I decide to be with her, then it would make things easier."

"Do you even know who you want?" Thalia asked in disbelief.

Jason lowered his head and shook it. "I thought I did, and then everything just got weird. Annabeth said Aphrodite might have done something."

"Even if that were true, you still should be able to know what you want." Thalia placed her arms on the table. "I really just don't understand this."

"Are you mad at me?" Jason asked, peering up at her.

"A little. I'm more disappointed than mad."

"Why are you disappointed?"

"I thought you weren't like our father. Turns out I was wrong." Jason's shoulders slumped. "You're acting just like him. He does this stuff all the time, courting various lovers behind their backs. I just didn't think you would be like that, I excused it last time due to your memory loss, but I can't excuse this."

"I'm trying to figure this out. I don't like stringing them along," Jason reasoned.

"Then call it off with both of them," Thalia retorted. "I'm starting to think you like the attention too much."

* * *

Thalia banged on the Hades cabin door. She heard shuffling around inside, but no one came to the door. "Nico, I know you're in there. Stop being a girl and come out, or I'll recommend you to Artemis as our next hunter," Thalia called out.

A few seconds later, Nico appeared at the corner of the door, looking at her in confusion. "Thalia? What are you doing here?" Nico asked, pushing the door open.

Thalia stepped inside and peered around in the dark cabin for a moment before settling her eyes back on Nico. "I came to check out the awesome new climbing wall of course...what do you think I'm here for?"

Nico's mouth opened and closed a few times. He sat down on his bed and turned a shade of red. "How much have you heard?" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Which part would you like? There have been so many interesting rumors going around lately. There's the one about my brother stringing two girls along. Again. Then there's the one where one of my oldest friends has cheated on her boyfriend, and then broke up with him, except she lied to him. Oh, and now she's trying to get him back, but she doesn't know if she really wants him or the blond idiot she cheated on her boyfriend with. And finally, there's the one about the adorable little Son of Hades that finally grew a pair and kissed Percy Jackson." Thalia grinned at Nico. "Take your pick."

Nico rolled his eyes, a frown set on his face. "I am not adorable," he grumbled.

"That doesn't really help your case, Nico."

"Whatever." Nico let out a sigh. "What all did you hear about me?"

"Not much, besides the kiss," Thalia told him.

"It was stupid, I shouldn't have done it. I think he hates me now."

"Percy...hate someone? Are we talking about the same guy? Nineteen, black hair, green eyes, saved the world a bunch of times?"

"Shut up," Nico mumbled. "You weren't there."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Did you actually stick around to find out how he felt?"

"No," mumbled Nico. "I got scared."

"Well, what have you been doing about it?"

Nico clicked his tongue. "Stuff," he said with a grin.

"Nico, I'm not going to tell anyone," Thalia assured him.

Nico looked up at her and chewed on his lip. "You promise? Because your brother and Annabeth are both involved, and I know you care about them."

Thalia rolled her eyes again, letting a smile spread across her face. Nico was being very cautious with this. "And we aren't friends? I thought we were. I'm not taking sides in this, meaning I won't tell anyone what you're doing. Just know I won't be telling you anything they tell me, only to be fair."

Nico nodded. "That's fine. I'm getting help from other campers to keep them away from me. I'm sort of nervous to find out what would happen if Annabeth and Jason got me alone."

"The big bad Son of Hades is afraid of a girl and a cocky brat?" Thalia asked with a raise of her eyebrow and a grin.

Nico snorted. "You called your brother a brat."

"That's because he is. I'm not sure if it's being the Son of the King of the Gods, or his Roman upbringing, but he can be a little full of himself." Thalia shifted her weight, placing a hand on her hip. "So, what are you going to do about Percy?"

"I guess now that he has found out about Annabeth and Jason, I could go back, maybe he'll be too focused on that to care about the kiss."

"Unless he liked it," teased Thalia. Nico just rolled his eyes. "Did you have anything to do with him finding out?"

"No!" Nico exclaimed. "Everyone thinks I did, but I didn't. I mean, I did tell my father..."

"Oh, well, then I'm sure your secret is perfectly safe."

"Yet, I don't regret it. It means Percy found out, and I didn't have to take any of the blame. It was only fair. Annabeth was never going to tell him."

Thalia sighed. "You're probably right about that. Well, if you are going back, I wish you the best of luck. Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky."

Nico smiled at her, one of his rare completely genuine smiles. It brought a smile of her own to Thalia's face. "Thanks, Thalia. I hope so, but I'm not known to be that lucky."

"Then it's about time you were. Percy's an idiot if he doesn't see how awesome you two would be together."

"Is that you throwing me your support?" Nico chuckled.

Thalia smiled. "Not officially, but I think part of me thinks it would be cute." She shrugged her shoulders. "Just be careful."

* * *

Thalia tapped her foot impatiently as the Iris messaged processed. The rest of the hunters had gone to show up the Apollo kids at the archery station, leaving her alone for a little while. The message finally went through and Percy's image appeared in rainbow. He blinked at her a few times, obviously confused by her contacting him. "Thalia?" Percy asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, his black locks tumbling to the side. "What's up?"

"Just checking in," Thalia said with a smirk. "Anything interesting happening?"

Percy let out a sigh. "You heard, didn't you?"

Thalia's grin grew. "Oh, Percy, what makes you think I wouldn't know?"

"So, is there a reason you're bringing this up?"

"I just thought I'd hear your side of things, after all, we are old friends."

"Sorry, it's just been rough the past few days. I sort of just assumed you would take your brother and Annabeth's side," Percy mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't forget Nico, I wanna know about that too."

Percy groaned and ran a hand through his dark hair. "That part's a little confusing for me, to be honest. Truth be told, I'm not happy with your brother over this."

Thalia nodded. "I assumed as much. Are you not mad at Annabeth?"

"Yes and no. I don't know. My head is just all over the place right now. I know what she did, and part of me knows I shouldn't let her back in, that she might hurt me again, but part of me just doesn't want to let her go yet."

"You were together for a while, Percy. It's understandable to feel that way," Thalia reassured him.

"She wants me to come back and visit, to try and work this out, but my mom said it probably wasn't a good idea."

"I'd have to agree with your mom on that."

"So, are you taking my side?"

Thalia sighed. "I don't really want to take anyone's side, Percy. I'm just telling you my opinion. In all honesty, Annabeth would probably be able to sway your decision if you were actually here. If you're at Camp Jupiter, you can hopefully make an unbiased decision in the matter."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "And nobody will tell me anything, but I get the feeling our parents are getting involved in this." When Thalia didn't answer he continued. "I'll take that as a yes? Whatever, I don't even wanna know what they are bickering about." Percy glanced down. "I just want to be happy, you know?"

Thalia nodded. "I understand, Percy. You've been through a lot. You deserve to be happy now that everything is over, hopefully anyways." Thalia's grin returned. "Now then, about Nico."

Percy groaned. He shook his head while staring off into space. "I really don't know. Honestly, if you had asked me a few days ago, I could have given you a definite answer, but now...I'm so confused," Percy confessed.

"Why?"

"Just some stuff that's been happening around here lately, and I just keep thinking back to the kiss. It was just...different. I don't know how else to explain it." He finally looked back at Thalia. "You're not going to tell him, are you? I'd rather not say anything until I figure this out."

Thalia winked at Percy. "Your secret's safe with me. At least you're being more responsible than my brother."

"Is Nico there?" Percy asked hesitantly, squirming in the mist.

"Yeah, I just talked to him an hour ago."

Percy's facial features dropped. He let out a long sigh. "Oh," he mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Percy shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing. Just-I had hoped he would have come back to talk to me."

"Would you like me to pass on a message?"

"I had sent a message, but either it never reached him or he doesn't want to talk to me."

Thalia snorted. "I'd bet the first one, Percy," Thalia said through chuckles.

Percy looked confused. "Why do you say that?"

Thalia let her head drop, raising her palm to her head. "You really are dense, Percy," she mumbled so that he wouldn't hear. She cleared her throat and looked back at Percy. "Just trust me. I'm sure he will be happy to hear you want to talk to him."

Percy beamed at her. "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind passing on the message." Someone called Percy's name and he turned his head towards the voice. "I'll be there in a minute, Octavian," Percy said off to the side.

Thalia narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Everything alright?" she asked.

Percy looked back at her and blinked a few times. Thalia's eyebrows rose as she took note of a darkening of Percy's cheeks. Percy bit on his lip for a few seconds before responding. "Just some more confusing stuff I'm trying to figure out."

Thalia nodded. Percy looked like he was about to speak again when a hand swept through the mist, cutting her off. Thalia stood there for a moment, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. "I have the feeling that Nico won't like this," she mumbled to herself. She wasn't even sure if she should tell the Son of Hades. If she was correct, if she told Nico, he'd probably travel over to Camp Jupiter and run Octavian through. That was if she was correct. If she was wrong, then it would just cause more problems.

Perhaps it would be best to keep her mouth shut about it for now. After all, she had said she wanted to stay neutral in this, and if she said anything, she might as well declare a side. Nico would find out when he went back to talk to Percy anyways. Hopefully Hazel could keep Nico in line. His temper might get him into some serious trouble, especially if it was about another guy trying to get Percy. Thalia groaned and ran a hand over her face. Things were never going to be easy for them, were they?

_So yes, points for everyone who guessed Thalia was appearing. I originally had the word 'she' written in the A/N, but as you can see, Bragi redacted it. I do love Thalia. She bitch slapped Jason with the line about being like their father. But yes, a big Thalia chapter, but I had her interact with all the normal characters. She'll probably continue as a POV character in the future. I liked her scene with Nico the most. And you even got another look at what's happening on Percy's end. Now, what can you expect next week? Another POV introduction. Two more characters making their first appearances. A deal with the devil. And...drumroll please...the moment you've all been waiting for. The reunion! So join me next time for that, and I'm going to go try and relax or write. Probably the latter._


	12. Chapter 12

_It sort of feels like forever since I posted the last chapter. Perhaps it's because that's because I knew this would be my last day before my hiatus. Though, I haven't talked about my hiatus in this fic yet. Well, I'm taking a short break to try and relieve some of my stress. So, either tomorrow or Wednesday, I'll be starting that. I won't be answering PMs and I won't be updating. I'm not sure how long it'll be, probably somewhere between a week and two months. Maybe just a month. So, just a heads up on that. Shout outs._

_MadlyMagical: I do too. I think it would be odd if Jason were to ever introduce her to a mortal. "Oh, this is my big younger sister..." Haha. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I do need an artist for some fanart. I'd love to see those things drawn, but I suck at drawing._

_DarkLove: She is awesome. Well, you got it and that's what counts._

_H3artofSoul: I liked that part too._

_Veerayne: That sucks. It was a rendition of a conversation between Bragi and myself. Haha. You'll see. Thalia is epic._

_ThatCharmspeakingGirl: I'm glad yout thought so. I was excited to bring her in._

_Reining: I'd never point fingers. The flamingos lost in the war with the gnomes. Nope. She's trying to mend everything. It should. That he was, and Percy remembers that._

_Coralie14: Neutral opinions are usually the more insightful opinions. Haha. Such violence._

_HeyItsAmber: Oh gods, I've been so ready for this reunion. Well, speaking for Nico. People like him, usually have to be the one to chase after the person they want. I can speak from experience. He probably is attractive, but it's more of his emotional side that I'm speaking of. That's probably why there are so few fics where Nico is being chased, because it's not that realistic. Nico is damaged, he's going to be the one seeking love, not the other way around. Well, they did reveal their identity, so I feel better now._

_WaffleNommer: She's awesome. I can't either. Though, you have to keep in mind those artwork drawings were done when the characters were first introduced. So, the Percy picture, will always be of him at age 12. You have a more mature looking version on the SoN and MoA covers. And the one of Nico will be of him at age 10. Though, yes, I heavily agree on the Nico one. Everything about it is wrong. Well thank you :D._

_luckyducky: I'm sorry :(. I've just completely thrown you off of Percabeth, haven't I? I'm so happy for the reunion._

_TheWebmaster: I suppose it was a filler chapter. Introduction of a new character. A little plot movement._

_RobinsArt: Just walks right up. Doesn't say anything. She just punches._

_Make-it-Now: She's probably one of my top 5, I think._

_Kept those shout outs short. I've technically already started my hiatus. After I finished the epilogue for Choke, I noticed that I had enough chapters to get me through my last week of posting before my hiatus, so I haven't been writing. Did work on my new fic a little more. But yeah, I just haven't felt like writing much lately. Trying to relax. How do I relieve my stress? By playing WarLight(aka Risk) with Bragi. World domination satisfies me. Alright, so let's just move on with the chapter._

_Warning: Danger, Will Robinson._

_Disclaimer: I might have Emma Stone singing "Pocketfull of Sunshine" stuck in my head at the moment. A is for Awesome._

Chapter 12

Piper pulled back from her kiss with Jason. Jason tilted his head to the side. "Is something wrong, Piper?" he asked, stroking her hand. They sat in the pavilion, trying to spend a little free time together.

Piper smiled weakly at him and shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong," she assured him but, in truth, it was a lie. She wanted to trust Jason, she really did, but the rumors were wearing her down a little. She didn't want to admit to herself that Jason might actually string her along again.

He frowned back at her, unconvinced. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Well, if you're sure."

She nodded. "I promise, everything's fine." She glanced over to a few campers who were staring at them, whispering to themselves. She let out a small sigh, staring down at the ground. She didn't like being drawn into the spotlight, especially over an issue like this. "What do you have planned for today?" she asked, turning a smile back on when she looked back up at Jason.

"Just lead some drills and exercises with some of the newer campers. I have combat strategy with Annabeth later. Then I was going to drop by the workshop and see a new project Leo has been working on. Why?"

She smiled at him again. "I was just wondering. Sounds like you have a busy day. I suppose I won't have a lot of time to see you."

Jason smiled and leaned in to kiss Piper on the cheek. "Would you like me to make some time? How about before curfew?" he asked with a smirk.

"You don't have any plans?" Piper asked curiously.

Jason stared up at his forehead, pondering to himself. "Nothing that I can think of. So, how about it?"

She smiled back at him and pecked him on the lips. "I'll think about it. I'll let you know at supper," she said, standing up and walking off. She spotted Annabeth as she was walking. The blonde just stared at her for a few seconds, emotionlessly, before averting her eyes and continuing on her way.

Piper looked down as she walked. She didn't want to show everyone that this was bothering her, but it was getting harder. Maybe she should just ask Jason about it? Would he really tell the truth if he was, though? She let out a long sigh as she continued walking. Why did it seem like the cabin leaders were always at the center of attention around here?

Some of her brothers and sisters were even starting to whisper about this when they thought she wasn't listening. She hated being dragged into this. It only involved her because of Jason, and it wasn't fair that she had to be pulled into this battle. Reyna could have started the rumor to spite her, for all she knew. With all the new communications between the camps, it wasn't impossible.

Piper entered her cabin, and where the entire room fell into a dead silence. Everyone watched her as she made her way over to her bed. She sat down and pulled out Katoptris, attaching it to her side. She heard a throat being cleared and looked up to see Drew standing in front of her. Piper gave a long sigh. "What do you want, Drew?"

Drew put on a sickeningly sweet fake smile as she laced her fingers in front of her. "I was just seeing how you were holding up," she said. "Gods know, I'd be devastated with the news that my boyfriend had cheated on me with Percy Jackson's girlfriend." She tapped a finger against her lips. "I wonder if they were both unsatisfied with what they had?"

Piper glared up at the Asian girl in front of her. "Back off, Drew," Piper growled.

"Such a temper. Did I strike a sore spot, I'm _so _sorry."

"Is there something you want?"

Drew pulled out a compact and checked her reflection. "Yeah, Nico wanted to talk to you. He asked me to retrieve you."

Piper's eyes flickered to the door. "Tell him I'm not interested in hearing whatever it is he has to say." She stood up and made her way to the door. "I'm not getting involved in whatever this game is between him and Annabeth." She opened the door and stormed out.

* * *

Nico glanced up as he spotted Drew making her way over to him. Clarisse stepped in front of Drew when she got closer, crossing her arms over her chest. Nico chuckled. "She's fine, Clarisse. I asked her to do something for me," Nico explained.

Clarisse grunted and stepped aside. Drew raised an eyebrow at the other girl before turning her attention to Nico. "Well, I did what you asked, but she doesn't want to talk to you, says she doesn't want to get involved," Drew informed him.

Nico nodded. "That's not good. I was hoping for her help. How about you? Can you help me?"

Drew cocked her head to the side. "I could get you a few from my cabin, but not all of them. But what's in it for me?" she asked with a grin. "I mean, you are adorable, but since we all know that rumor going around is true, I don't think I could get a date out of it."

Nico sighed exasperatedly. "I mean, isn't causing trouble good enough? And don't you love messing around in people's love lives?"

Drew clicked her tongue. "Good point," she mumbled. She tapped a finger against her chin. "It's also a chance to make Piper miserable. All very tempting."

Nico smirked out her, holding out his hand. "So, do we have an agreement? Join me and help run interference with Annabeth and Jason?"

Drew smirked back at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Oh yes, we definitely have a deal," she replied. She shook Nico's hand and winked at him. She turned around, cackling, and walked off.

"I would say you just made a deal with the devil, but I'm not sure if that really should apply to you or her, given your father," Clarisse said with a smirk of her own.

"She'll come in handy I figure. If I can't get Piper on my side, she's the next best thing," Nico told Clarisse. "Well, I think that about covers ev-"

Nico stopped talking as Malcolm came jogging up to them. "Clarisse, Chiron wants a word with you in the Big House," Malcolm informed the girl.

Clarisse glanced at Nico, who smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the Big House. Clarisse sighed and uncrossed her arms, following Malcolm in the direction of the Big House. Nico was about to stand up when a hand grabbed his shoulder, forcing him back down. He narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to find Annabeth standing behind him. "What do you want?" he asked darkly.

"Just wanted to talk," she replied. She walked around Nico to stand in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just thought you might like to hear the latest gossip coming out of Camp Jupiter."

Nico narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

"Because it's about Percy."

"Why would you tell me? Wouldn't you want to keep it from me?"

Annabeth smiled at him. "Not this bit of information. Besides, perhaps we can help each other with this."

Nico tapped his finger against his leg, watching Annabeth carefully. "I'm listening," he replied emotionlessly.

"It seems someone else is busy trying to claim Percy. Now, you and I can bicker all we want, but I think we can both agree that this person is bad news for Percy."

Nico's eyebrows rose. "Who is it?"

Annabeth tilted her head to the side with a smile. "Would you believe it was Octavian?" Nico's nostrils flared. Annabeth leaned away from him. The air grew steadily colder until it mirrored the look on Nico's face. Annabeth cleared her throat uneasily. "Interested now?"

Nico's dark eyes turned on Annabeth, radiating anger. "He tricked me!" Nico yelled, jumping up from the rock. "That bastard tricked me! He's the one that told me I should make a move on Percy!"

Annabeth's eyes widened in a surprise. "Well, that's a turn of events. I suppose he was just trying to get you out of the way so he could get to Percy. But the real question is does he actually want Percy, or does he have something bigger planned?" Annabeth asked quietly, leaning closer to Nico.

"I'm going to kill him," Nico growled. "I will drag his dead body down to the Underworld and throw him into Tartarus myself."

Annabeth smirked while Nico wasn't looking at her. She stood up. "Well, I just thought I'd share this little piece of information with you, to show there're no hard feelings."

Nico glanced up at her cautiously, eyeing the hand she extended towards him. Nico grunted and turned his back to Annabeth. "Don't think this changes anything between us. If what you say is true, and if Percy is showing an interest in a guy, I will be going after him," he warned her.

* * *

Nico waited for his Iris message to go through, tapping his fingers against his arm. Hazel's face soon appeared in the mist, looking at Nico in surprise. "Nico, there you are! I was starting to think you didn't get my message," Hazel exclaimed.

Nico arched an eyebrow. "What message?" he asked.

"I guess you didn't get it. I sent a letter telling you to come back here. Percy wanted to talk to you. He's not mad at you."

"Was he also going to tell me about Octavian?" Nico growled, digging his fingers into his skin.

Hazel's eyes widened. "How did you find out about that?"

Nico's eyes darkened. "So it is true! I'm going to kill him!"

Hazel shifted her eyes back and forth. "Who exactly are you talking about killing?" she asked nervously.

"Octavian!" Nico yelled, stomping his foot. "He tricked me! He told me to go after Percy!"

Hazel crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, that explains a few things." She stared at Nico carefully for a moment. "I take it you'll be here shortly?" Nico gritted his teeth, nodding his head. "Try to avoid violence."

"I just want to talk to Percy."

"What are you going to say?" Hazel asked with a sigh.

"I just want to know what's going on. Maybe there's still hope."

"He asks about you a lot."

A smile spread across Nico's lips. Hazel quirked a brow at him, and he quickly covered it with a scowl. "Does he? Well, we wouldn't want to keep the great hero waiting, now would we?" he said. He waved his hand through the mist to end the call. He shook his head, the smile returning to his face. He walked back to his cabin to pack, the smile never leaving his face. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

Nico threw together a suitcase once he got back to his cabin, making sure to pack as quickly as possible, without forgetting anything. He sat down on his suitcase to shut it and zipped it up. He dragged it off the bed and over to a dark corner. He stepped into the shadows and soon vanished from his cabin.

He emerged at Camp Jupiter in the guest house he usually used. He threw his suitcase onto the bed and headed for the door. He emerged in camp, heading straight for Percy's place. He came to a stop in front of his destination. He took a long breath to try and cool his nerves. He raised a hand and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling around for a few seconds before he heard someone walking to the door.

Percy opened the door, his eyes widening the second they landed on Nico. Nico instantly took in his disheveled hair and wrinkled shirt. "N-Nico!" Percy exclaimed, pulling Nico into a hug.

"Percy!" Nico whined, pushing himself away from the green eyed boy. Percy quirked at him and looked at him questioningly. "Hazel said you wanted to talk to me, so I came to talk."

Percy's bedroom door opened and Octavian came out, slipping a shirt on over his head. "Who was at the do-" Octavia started, but then he spotted Nico and froze. He instantly threw on a smile. "Nico! It's so good you're back." Nico's eyes darkened as he glared at the blond. Octavian raised a fist and cleared his throat. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I asked him to come," Percy said, not noting the tension between the other two.

"Ah. Well, perhaps I should let you two talk. I'll see you later, Percy." Octavian pecked Percy on the cheek as he passed, earning a growl from Nico. Octavian smirked at Nico once he had his back to Percy.

Once Octavian was gone, Percy spoke again. "Uh, I guess you're also here about that?"

Nico nodded his head slowly. "What exactly is going on?" Nico asked, clearly unhappy.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, gesturing for Nico to come inside. Nico glared at Percy as he walked inside, sitting down on the couch. Percy let out a long sigh, running his hand through his hair. "I honestly don't know, to tell you the truth," Percy explained.

"Are you two together?"

"No, well, not exactly. I'm not really sure what we are, but as far as I know, we're not together." Percy rubbed at his face. "It's just...after you left, I started questioning things, and thinking differently. I don't know how else to explain it. I just couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, and then Octavian...he just made these obvious advances at me, and I just broke one day."

Nico took a deep breath, trying to cool off. He wasn't sure who he should be mad at. He was definitely mad at Octavian for using him, and in turn making a move on Percy. He just wasn't sure if he should be mad at himself or Percy. If he had stayed, he probably could have been where Octavian was, but no, he had to run like a scared little girl. Nico covered his face and groaned. He looked up at Percy, who was fidgeting.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Percy asked nervously.

Nico glanced down at his lap. "What do you want me to say, Percy? If you want to be with Octavian, I-"

"I never said that!" Percy exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"Well, what do you want?" Nico yelled back.

"I don't know, ok?" Percy groaned and collapsed on the couch, a small distance between him and Nico. "I was hoping that, if you came back, I could figure this out."

"Why?" Nico mumbled, glancing at Percy from the corner of his eye.

"I already told you, I can't stop thinking about that kiss," Percy sighed.

"Do you wanting another one or something?" Nico wasn't sure if he was being serious or what with that question. Part of him hoped that Percy would say yes, but the other part of him was still angry about the situation with Octavian.

"I just want you here," Percy said gently. "I'm not going to do with you what Jason is doing with Piper and Annabeth, or Piper and Reyna before that. I have more respect for you than that."

Nico gave Percy a lopsided smile. "Thanks," he mumbled, rubbing his hands together awkwardly. Percy smiled at him when Nico's cheeks blushed.

"So, you'll stay?" Percy asked hopefully.

"I was planning on it."

Percy leaned back against the couch with a sigh. "Thanks."

Nico bit his lip, a little hesitant with what he was about to ask. He took in a deep breath and decided to just go for it. "Why have you been thinking about that kiss with me?"

Percy turned his head to look at him. He opened his mouth as if about to speak, but then shut his mouth. He shook his head. He let his head fall down and placed his hands over his face with a groan.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked, watching Percy.

Percy shook his head. "I don't know if I should say. I'm still trying to figure this out Nico. I just need some time to think."

"It shouldn't be a complicated answer, Percy. I just want to know why."

"I know, but I might be scared of the answer," Percy mumbled.

"Why?"

"I wouldn't be upset at myself for liking guys, I just feel weird admitting this."

"Admitting what, Percy?"

"Kissing a guy and kissing a girl just feel different," Percy replied. He stared at Nico for a few seconds longer before getting off the couch and walking to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Nico collapsed back against the couch, running his hand through his hair. Had he really just heard Percy right? But did that even mean that Percy liked kissing Nico better than kissing Annabeth? What if it was worse? But why would he be thinking about that? That seemed like something he would just shrug off and not think about anymore.

Nico sighed and stood up, making his way out of Percy's house. He shut the door behind him and made his way through camp once again. He wasn't really sure where to go right now. Did he want to be alone, or did he want to go find Hazel? His head was spinning a little bit.

He glanced up at Octavian who was standing outside of the principia, smirking at him. Nico glared back at him for a few seconds before continuing on his way. Somehow he didn't think things were about to become easier for him. Octavian was not an opponent to be taken lightly. While Nico had the advantage when it came to powers, and perhaps combat, Octavian had a facile tongue. He wouldn't be making this easy for Nico.

Nico arrived back at the guest house and shut the door behind him. He collapsed on his bed, letting out a loud groan. If he had just stayed, none of this would have happened. Perhaps he would have another word with his father. He knew his father knew something about this. He even suspected involvement on his father's part. Perhaps he could shed some light on this to Nico.

He also needed to keep an eye on Octavian, and if at all possible, keep him away from Percy. It looked like he was going to need allies over here too. He knew he could get Hazel and Frank on his side, but that was the extent of his allies for the most part. A smirk slowly spread across his face as he thought of one other person he could go to.

_I think my favorite line in that was with Clarisse commenting on Nico's deal with Drew. Who really made the deal with the devil? Well, I had people ask about Piper and how she felt, and I had planned on showing it. So, that's another POV character involved. Girl is in denial. Well, Annabeth got Nico out of her hair. Nico might want to kill Octavian at the moment. And now Percy and Nico are back together again. What will happen? Well, you'll have to wait until I get back from my hiatus. I'll miss you all and I'll try and be back soon. Until then, goobye._


	13. Chapter 13

_I have returned to you all. I had a nice hiatus. I know you've probably wanted this chapter for some time, considering we left off with Nico returning to Percy. I no longer want to strangle this fic like Cato trying to kill Katniss on top of the Cornucopia. So, that's a good thing. However, we'll probably be seeing an end to this soon. I'm estimating around eight more chapters. Though, I'm not ready to start the Choke sequel yet, which is what I'm supposed to start on after I'm done with this. Now, while I have been using PM's to reply to reviews, I'm still going to occasionally put anon responses in my notes. So, let's get that out of the way._

_V1nvampire: Well, the truth is, that's how it would work in real life. Percy is desirable, it's shown in the books on several occasions. He's described as having the looks of a god. But I do have stuff where Nico's being sought after. Children of Loss, most of the guys want to bang him. Choke, Luke still made passes at him. My new fic, he has Jason. So, I do have it, but Percy is more likely to be getting the attention. Just by canon tradition. On the second thing, Nico gets what he gets from everyone because he can handle it better. He's probably stronger than Percy, emotionally. Nico's character is usually defined by tragedy, and it makes his character better._

_I think I'm back to enjoying the fic because Nico is back with Percy, which means things are going to get interesting, for me. It should be interesting chapters until the end of the story. Now, Nico just has to eliminate all the competition for Percy. Oh yes, for anyone that reads A Tale of Love and Thrones, I said there would be something I would do in every single one of my stories for a long time. Well, that thing is in this chapter. See if you can find it. Oh, again for anyone that didn't know yet, Sundays are the new posting day for this fic. Which would have Choke's sequel being able to keep the same posting day as Choke. I did not think of that. Anyways, that's about all I have for now. Enjoy the chapter._

_Warning: I'm probably going to need this section in the near future, but for now, this fic is too innocent. It's like the complete opposite of Children of Loss._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 13

Nico emerged underneath a tree in the Blofis's backyard. Thankful for their surrounding fences, Nico walked up to the backdoor. He knocked on it and waited for an answer. He heard movement in the distance, steadily growing louder as the person inside reached the door. The door swung open, revealing the figure of Sally.

She smiled down at Nico. "Nico, what do I owe the surprise visit?" she asked, stepping aside to allow Nico entrance.

Nico shuffled into the house, standing awkwardly in the kitchen. The house looked vacant, other than Sally, Paul must have been at work. Nico couldn't help but feel nervous about this decision. What if she didn't approve of this? What if she got upset with Nico about his crush?

"Nico, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale...paler than usual I mean," Sally asked.

Nico rubbed the back of his head with a nod. "I'm fine, Mrs. Bl-Sally," Nico began, but corrected himself with a pointed look from Sally.

Sally smiled and walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. She pulled two glasses out of the cabinets and filled the two glasses. "Here you go, sweetie," Sally said kindly, sliding one of the glasses Nico's way.

"Thanks," Nico mumbled, taking a sip.

"So, can I assume you dropped by for reasons other than my wonderful lemonade?"

Nico scrunched his lips. "What makes you say that? I mean, this is very good lemonade."

Sally smiled warmly at Nico. She took a sip of her lemonade, waiting for Nico to say what he came there to do. Nico began to chew on his bottom lip. Why had he been so sure about coming here for help? What if this went badly?

"Nico, calm down. You have nothing to be scared of," Sally said soothingly.

Nico nodded, his head flailing like a bobble-head. "I-I just...wanted-I just wanted to say thatIlikePercy." Nico flinched when he finished talking, waiting for Sally's wrath to come down upon him, but all he heard was her soft laughter. Nico raised his eyebrow.

Sally just chuckled at him. "Nico, why would you think I'd be upset about that? Besides, I already knew."

Nico gaped at Sally, his mouth floundering. She already knew? Had he really been that obvious? "I-I-You knew?" Nico stuttered, his cheeks lighting up.

"I think everyone besides Percy had figured it out, Nico."

Nico rubbed his head, groaning loudly. Well, at least it wasn't as awkward as he thought it might be. "I kissed him," Nico mumbled.

Sally smiled. "He already told me, sweetie."

Nico stared up at the woman. "He did? What-What did he say?"

Sally's eyes crinkled in amusement at Nico's nervousness. "I'm afraid I can't divulge that much."

"Oh," Nico whispered dejectedly.

Sally lifted his chin so that he was looking at her. "Don't look so down, Nico. Just give Percy some time to clear his head."

"But Octavian-"

"What about Octavian?" Sally asked, voice becoming serious.

"I don't know, he's up to something. He manipulated me, playing on my emotions. I think he wants something with Percy."

"Does he like Percy?"

Nico frowned. "Octavian likes power, and Percy oozes that."

Sally sighed, sitting her glass on the counter. "His father was right," Sally mumbled.

"What?" Nico asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing," Sally replied with a smile. "Well, Nico, I don't want to take any sides in this, I just want Percy to be happy."

"Oh." Nico hung his head.

Sally smiled again. "Which he seems to be when he's around you. If you can promise me you'll treat him well, you can have my blessing in this 'war' for my son's heart."

Nico beamed at her, nodding his head frantically. "I promise."

Sally ran a hand through Nico's hair. "You all grow up so fast. It seems like just yesterday that you and Percy were having a sleepover while plotting the downfall of a Titan." Nico smiled. "I'll go talk to him tomorrow. I won't push him one direction or the other, but I will see what Octavian is up to. If he is trying to play games with my son's heart, I will go mother bear mode on his legacy behind.

Nico snickered at her statement. "Thank you," he said with a smile. "You're always so amazing, Sally."

Sally patted Nico's cheek. "Thank you, sweetie. I'm sure everything will work out for you. I know you deserve it after everything that's happened."

"Percy deserves it too," Nico added.

Sally nodded her head. "I know he does." She took their empty glasses and sat them in the sink. "Just be careful, Nico. Octavian doesn't seem like the type that plays fair."

Nico smiled and they walked for the door. Nico reached out and hugged Sally. "Thank you so much," he mumbled.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now remember, don't be a stranger."

"I won't," he reassured her. Once the door shut, Nico's smile fell. "Lucky for me, I don't always play fair either," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Nico stepped out of the shadows, back in his bedroom at the guest house in Camp Jupiter, instantly going on alert. He spun around to find Octavian perched on his bed with a wide grin. "Oh, there you are, Nico. I was looking for you," Octavian said smoothly.

"What do you want?" Nico grumbled.

"Can I not come by to talk?"

"You mean like last time, where you got me to kiss Percy? Because that went over real well."

Octavian smirked. "It's not my fault you ran off. If you had stayed, I'm sure Percy would have been more than happy to bend you over like you want him to," Octavian taunted him.

Nico's eyes darkened. "Then you wouldn't mind backing off," he growled.

"Now, why would I do that?" Octavian asked innocently.

"I know you're up to something."

"Really? What proof do you have?" When Nico didn't reply, Octavian continued. "I have to thank you for opening the door for me, Nico. Honestly, I don't think I could have gotten things started myself. Percy needed someone he could trust, someone close to him. Who better than you? You've known him longer than anyone here, and even though you betrayed and lied to him, he still trusts you."

"Leave Percy alone," Nico warned the blond.

"Or what? You have no power here. We don't conduct our business here like you savage Greeks. We are civilized, using politics to get what we want." A sinister smirk appeared on Octavian's face. "Now as for you, I'd be more cautious around camp. Wouldn't want you to end up like that Amazon girl."

"Lucky for me, there are no giants around to kill me like they did Kinzie."

Octavian stood up, brushing past Nico. "I just meant the dead part," he whispered in Nico's ear as he passed.

Nico leered at the door as it shut. He was definitely going to have to deal with Octavian. He just had to figure out how. If he fought him outright, he risked the wrath of the camp. How would Percy react? Nico groaned as he collapsed onto his bed. He mumbled a curse in Ancient Greek as he closed his eyes.

It was a good thing Sally would be talking to Percy tomorrow. Maybe she could talk some sense into him. He wanted Percy, so bad, but right now, he just wanted him away from Octavian. Octavian was dangerous, and while Nico didn't know what his game was, he knew it probably ended badly for not only Nico, but probably Percy too.

He should go see his father tomorrow while Sally was visiting. It would help take his mind off things, and he could see what else his father knew. He needed to know what was going on. Sally had said Poseidon had talked to her, so the gods had to be involved in some way. If Nico wanted to come out victorious in whatever was going on, he would have to stay one step ahead of the other players.

Even if he could find a way to deal with Octavian, he would still have to deal with Annabeth eventually. There was no way she was going to let things go so easily. He knew she would keep trying to win Percy back.

There was a knock at the door. Nico sighed and stood up, dragging his feet towards the door. He found Hazel on the other side, looking at him in concern. "You look terrible," she stated bluntly.

"Thanks," he mumbled, closing the door once she was inside.

"So, how have things been going since you've been back?"

Nico ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Percy is confused, but I might have a chance. I need to deal with Octavian and Annabeth, though."

Hazel cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know Annabeth won't give Percy up easily. While she did cheat on him, she still has feelings for him. Octavian is up to something. I'm not sure what, but I know he's up to something. He used me to get to Percy," Nico explained.

Hazel frowned. "You should talk to Reyna."

"Why?" Nico asked in confusion.

"There's been some talk around here while you've been away. Just...go talk to her. It might help you figure some things out. Besides, you could use all the help you can get."

"Doesn't she like Percy?"

Hazel shrugged. "Maybe, she's shown some hints of liking him, but I'm not sure."

"So, why would I want her help?"

"You ever heard of the phrase, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah," he replied.

Hazel smiled at him. "Well, that phrase applies very well here. I don't think either of you will be able to handle Octavian on your own."

"He said I had no power here," Nico mumbled.

"Well, he's sort of right. Look, you could probably take him in a duel, but there are politics to consider and, to beat him there, you'll need Reyna's help."

"Why can't I just go to Percy?"

"You risk having your plans backfire. There's no one hundred percent guarantee that Percy will believe you." Nico hung his head. "I didn't mean it to sound so bad. It's just that Octavian has been digging his claws into Percy ever since you left. He's got a tight hold on him now. You're better off working with Reyna," Hazel clarified.

Nico nodded. "I suppose I should go do that now. The sooner the better, right?"

"Good luck," Hazel sang as Nico walked out the door.

Nico sighed to himself as he shut the door behind him. This would probably not go well. He and Reyna had never really been the best acquaintances, ever since he brought Hazel here. Apparently, using fear to get your way wasn't the best way to make friends. However, Nico knew Reyna did not like Octavian, especially after that last senate meeting. He was just nervous that the unity of the people at camp would take precedence over their personal lives.

Nico walked into the principia, where Reyna and Percy sat in their chairs. Frank was also in the room, speaking about the next war games. Percy noticed Nico first, perking up slightly. He gave Nico a smile, which Frank noticed and stopped talking. Reyna and Frank looked in Nico's direction, looking curiously at the new arrival.

Reyna cleared her throat. "I suppose you want to see Percy?" she asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk with you," Nico replied.

Reyna's eyebrows shot up and Percy's eyebrows furrowed, looking a little disappointed. "Oh, very well then." She turned to Percy. "If you wouldn't mind finishing this up with Frank outside?"

Percy nodded, rising from his chair. Frank turned and walked passed Nico, giving him an odd look. Percy smiled at him as he walked passed. Nico gave him a small smile in return as he and Reyna watched Percy and Frank leave the room.

Once they were alone, Reyna turned her attention back to Nico. She sat back in her chair with a serious expression on her face. "What is it you want, Nico?" she asked.

"To talk about the situation here at camp," Nico informed her.

"And what situation is that?"

Nico sighed. "Are you really going to try and play innocent? I'm talking about Octavian and Percy."

Reyna stared at Nico for a moment, daggers practically flying from her eyes. "I'm fully aware of the situation, I don't need you to tell me about it," she huffed.

"Then you know he's up to something?"

Reyna nodded her head. "I do. I'm entirely sure what it is, but I know he's up to something."

Nico crossed his arms. "Perhaps we could set aside our differences, for Percy's sake?"

Reyna tapped her finger against the armrest of her chair. "I'm not blind, Nico, I know you like Percy. So, don't expect me to help you win him over," Reyna stated.

"Well, rumor is, you like him too. So, I just thought that we could both agree that he doesn't need to be with Octavian."

Reyna pursed her lips. She looked off to the side for a moment, still tapping her fingers. "I do agree with you on that. If I'm right about Octavian, he's just using Percy."

Nico's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" he asked.

Reyna stood up from her chair and walked down to where Nico stood, so that they could talk in a quieter tone of voice. "Do you remember the last senate meeting? The one where Octavian suggested that I be replaced?" Nico nodded. "I think he's trying to win Percy over to his side. If he can get Percy wrapped around his finger, he could get Percy to probably agree with him. He's wanted to be praetor for a long time now, and it seems he has a plan to do achieve that goal now."

"Why haven't you told Percy?"

"Percy trusts people very easily," Reyna scoffed. "He likes to see the good in people, which isn't a bad thing, but in a circumstance like this, it could prove to be his downfall. Octavian knows that he would have a harder time getting Percy ousted after the Giant War, so he targeted me. He just needed Percy on his side, to make the process easier."

Nico's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the thought of Percy being used like this. Sure he had used Percy for one of his own needs before, but that was him, it was different when it was someone else. "I think he wants both of us out of the picture," Nico hissed.

Reyna tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"He's trying to outmaneuver you and tie your hands up with other things, like Annabeth and Camp Half-Blood."

Reyna nodded, the pieces fitting together. "And he wanted you out of the way because he knew Percy would listen to you."

Nico nodded. "He also thought I could be the push Percy needed to get his own foot in the door."

"Because Percy was closer to you. Percy wouldn't have let just any guy kiss him." Reyna grunted in frustration. "That jerk. I can't believe he's doing this."

"We need to come up with a plan of our own," Nico urged her.

Reyna sighed and nodded. "I agree. Now that I know more about this, I can try and counter him politically, but he just has a way with words and getting people to agree with him. I fear we might just keep arguing circles around each other."

"But we can help each other. If we share knowledge with each other, perhaps we can find a way to get a step ahead of him," Nico reasoned.

_So, Nico's got himself some allies on the west coast now. Sally isn't necessarily team Perico, she just wants her son to be happy. Now, Reyna and Nico's alliance is just complicated, as you'll see later. Both want Percy, but are willing to work together to eliminate Octavian. So, only bad things can await them after he is taken care of. Not to mention Annabeth is still around. There wasn't much Percy and Nico interaction in this chapter, so I apologize. But there were some hints on his part in the chapter, if you picked up on them. Next chapter, there will be quite a good bit of Percy and Nico time. And the Octavian vs Nico conflict is escalating. But you did get to see some of his plan revealed. You learned why he wanted Nico to kiss Percy. Percy listens to Nico, and Nico and Reyna are two big obstacles for Octavian to get what he wants. Next time, my favorite god makes a return, hopefully I do a better job with his character. Shall we find out what Percy thinks about Octavian and Nico? Stay tuned to find out. Until next time._


	14. Chapter 14

_And we're back again. I feel like I need new openers. Let's keep it interesting and fresh. Let's run through a few things. I do have a wrap up for all the stuff I've brought into the story, so rest assured that even Annabeth, Piper, and Jason will be getting resolved. I'm probably going to have to change this back to being rated M. My darkness is seeping into the story. I'll probably have smut at the end, maybe not super smut, but something. And there might be something else that we aren't going to talk about, but it will probably need the M-rating too._

_Yes, you all see why I was getting frustrated with this plot now? So much plotting from everyone. It gets frustrating having to keep up with all their motives. Oh, and calm down, I make up for lack of Perico last chapter with this one. Bragi has finally given me clearance to get them in that direction now. But you all see what Octavian's up to now, sort of. The next chapter reveals everything that he's been up to. Octavian is the perfect villain, though. Although, I did probably make him smarter than he is in the books. I think there's an ending in sight, though. I think in six chapters, estimate, that it will probably end. After that, I'm going to be sticking to three fics for a little while. Eventually, I'll probably get to work on Genesis(Yes, Choke's sequel's official title now). Just an update on things. But that means I'll probably post extra chapters of other stuff, not CoL(sorry people, I love that fic too much to have it end early). Anyways, on with the chapter._

_Warning: Death...I mean fluff, bunnies, and rainbows. They're so similar, I get them mixed up._

_Disclaimer: Today we are going to draw cliffhanger bunny...eating happiness bunny. Now you have the answer for why I torture you with cliffhangers. It's all cliffhanger bunny's fault._

Chapter 14

Nico had just finished up lacing his shoes when there was a knock at his door. He brushed his drying hair out of his face and walked to the door, finding a smiling Percy on the other side. "Hey, Nico. I was just wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast with me?" Percy greeted him.

The look of happiness in Percy's eyes made Nico's legs feel a little weak. He was happy, and it was while he was looking at Nico. The smile on Percy's face was as dazzling as it always was, and Nico wanted nothing more than to give in to Percy's desires. Unfortunately, Nico had business to take care of in the Underworld.

Nico chewed on his lip as he stared up at Percy. "I-um-I already-uh-made some plans," Nico stuttered, having lost control of his mouth.

Percy's lips turned down. "Oh." Nico felt his heart tear. He had never really seen Percy act like this with him before, and now that he was getting this reaction, it hurt to deny Percy what he wanted. He had to go see his father, though. He had to know what his father was up to.

"It won't take long, though. We can hang out when I get back, I promise," Nico quickly amended himself.

Percy brightened up a little, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'd like that." They fell into an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Nico wanted to invite him in, but they were both planning on leaving. "So, my mother is dropping in today, if you want to catch her," Percy finally broke the silence.

Nico nodded, a smile gracing his lips. Percy's eyes fell upon his lips, Percy's own smile returning. "I'd like that."

"I like it when you smile, you should do it more often," Percy said.

Nico chuckled. "I do smile."

"Yeah, but not a genuine smile. Your genuine smiles are...better."

Nico suddenly realized their bodies and faces had started to drift closer to each other. He pulled back and cleared his throat, blushing profusely. Dammit, he needed to avoid looking into Percy's eyes.

Percy chuckled at him. "Sorry about that," Percy mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault."

Percy dug his heel into the ground. "No, but, I just don't know."

"It's not like I didn't want you to, Percy," Nico assured him.

Percy smiled at him. "I guess I should let you go take care of your business."

Nico nodded. "I'll come find you when I get back."

"Can I at least have a hug?" Percy asked, fidgeting slightly with his hands.

Nico smiled at him. Percy Jackson was nervous? This was something new. Nico had to be dreaming. Why was he nervous? "Of course," Nico replied, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Percy's neck.

Nico sighed against Percy as he felt Percy's strong arms wrap around his waist. Perhaps he stood a chance in this after all. He was so close to victory that he could taste it. The one thing he wanted, the one thing that he thought he could never have, now seemed obtainable, and he was not going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered, pulling away from Percy's warm embrace.

Percy nodded, giving Nico a final smile and walking off. Nico leaned against the doorframe for a few moments, just taking in Percy's retreating form. Then it dawned on him that he passed up the opportunity to kiss Percy again. He just didn't know if he could take advantage of Percy like this. He wanted Percy so bad, and now his conscious was in turmoil over if he should take advantage of Percy's confused state, or if he should let Percy find his own way to him.

Nico shut the door and grabbed his black hoodie. Unfortunately, he had outgrown his aviator jacket a little over a year ago. He missed that jacket, but he still kept it. The jacket had been through too much with him to throw away.

Slipping his hoodie on, Nico stepped into the shadows, emerging in his father's palace. He began his path through the halls, the dead moving out of his way as he walked. He pushed the doors to his father's throne room open, finding Hades on his throne.

Hades raised an eyebrow at Nico as he kneeled down in front of him. Hades sighed as Nico rose back to his feet. "Nico, I'm not sure I'm happy about this visit. I was so enjoying the peace and quiet for once," Hades droned.

"Sorry," Nico mumbled.

Hades sighed again. "What is it this time?"

Nico tapped his finger on his thigh. "You didn't-you wouldn't know how the Lares at Camp Jupiter found out about Annabeth and Jason, would you?" Nico asked.

Hades tapped a finger to his lips. "Lares, you say?" Hades shrugged. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, son."

Nico gave his father a look of disbelief. "Really? They just found out on their own, shortly after I told you about the very same news?"

Hades eyed his cuticles. He shrugged. "So what if I did tell them?"

"Why would you do that?" Nico asked.

Hades shrugged again. "I get bored. I need things to entertain myself with." Hades crossed his arms, sitting back in his throne. "I don't really believe I owe you any explanation. I am your father and a god, you have no authority over me, especially here of all places!" Hades began raising his voice, the air chilling around Nico.

"You know I care about him, father!" Nico growled back at the god, narrowing his eyes.

"Being your father, you will learn to speak to me with more respect!"

"I know you're involved in this!"

The air returned to normal, Hades's face seemingly calming down. "Involved in what, Nico?" Hades asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about," Nico ground out.

"Enlighten me."

Nico huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're meddling with Percy, I don't know what you're up to, but I know you're doing something."

"Now, why would I want to get involved with that brat's life?"

"You were helping me with him just a few days ago," Nico replied.

"Yes, but you are not Percy."

"No, but you know I care about him. You know I want him," Nico argued.

"Surely I would anger my brother if I were to interfere in such a manner. I mean, so many of the Olympians are upset over this, why would I want to be involved?"

Nico rubbed his temple. "You won't even admit to your actions? I just wanted some help," Nico sighed.

"Well, why didn't you just ask?" Hades waved his hand and gold, silver, gems, and many other riches poured forth from the palace floor. Nico watched as the treasures began to mold together, rising and separating into two distinct figures. The figure on the left stopped growing a little before the one on the right. The figure on the left took on the body of a woman, while the one on the right took on that of a man. Dirt covered the head of the silver woman, continuously falling from her head. Sapphires appeared where eyes should be, sparkling in the low lighting. The male figure was made of copper, standing a good head over the woman. Oil took on the form of hair, being held in place on top of his head. For eyes, two emeralds appeared on the face.

Nico was about to question his father, when all of a sudden the two figures began to speak. "What is this I'm hearing about you and Octavian, Percy?" The woman asked. Nico's eyes widened. He recognized that voice. That was Sally, which meant...

"What do you mean?" The bronze figure of Percy asked.

Sally sighed. "I mean, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing. Well, not officially," Percy confessed.

"Care to explain?" Sally asked, crossing her arms.

Percy turned around and walked two steps away, spinning back around to face his mother. "I'm just trying to figure things out."

"What about Nico? You came to me saying you were confused about that kiss, and now you're playing with hearts?" Nico gulped. Sally rarely got upset, but she didn't sound too happy at the moment.

Percy sighed, his shoulders slumping. "It's not like that. I'm not trying to lead anyone on. I'm just trying to figure myself out.

"If he does lead you on..." Hades stated coldly.

"Father," Nico warned, tossing him a look. Hades rolled his eyes and looked back at the scene before them.

"I just don't know if you should trust Octavian. What if he doesn't have your best interest at heart," Sally reasoned. "He doesn't seem like the guy you want your child dating."

"I'm just surprised you seem to be ok with me possibly dating a guy," Percy chuckled. Sally gave him a stern look. Percy ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. He's just getting into my head, for whatever reason he may have. It's not the same as how I feel about..."

Nico's eyes widened as the jewels and riches began to crumble. He turned to his father in disbelief. "Father! Please, I need to know what he's going to say," Nico pleaded.

Hades rolled his eyes. "Think of it as a motivator to keep trying," Hades countered.

"Father," Nico begged again.

Hades sighed and waved his hand again, the riches returning to the forms of Sally and Percy. Nico smiled at his father and mouthed a 'thank you'. Hades grunted and the two looked back at the riches.

"I see," Sally whispered. "Well, I just hope you make the right choice. I just want what's best for you after all."

"I know you do, mom," Percy said with a smile.

Nico groaned, annoyed at having missed Percy's confession. "Can you rewind it, or something?" he asked his father.

"Don't get greedy, boy," Hades mumbled.

"I sort of know what I'm going to do," Percy continued. "I mean, I know the one that I'm going to have to let go."

Sally nodded. "It's for the best, Percy," she agreed.

Nico groaned again. Damn his father for making him miss part of the conversation. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Sally shook her head. "You need to find your way, Percy, just like you always do."

Percy scrunched his lips. "You know, life was supposed to be easier with all the big bads gone," Percy joked. He cast his eyes downward. "I just can't stop thinking about it." Nico's furrowed his eyebrows.

"So do something about it, Percy," Sally told him.

Percy nodded. "I will, I just need a little bit more time." Percy let out a long sigh.

Sally nodded her head. "Well, I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing."

Percy smiled, pearls appearing to give it the effect. "Thanks, mom, you're always so amazing," he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

The riches fell away, disappearing back into the earth. Nico stood in place, frozen. There were so many questions he had from listening to that. The problem was that Percy was really the only one that could give him the answers.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," Hades grumbled from his throne.

A smile spread across Nico's lips. "I've never said you didn't," he replied. He knew his father cared for him, perhaps not in the way Nico would like, but sometimes it was how he needed it. For that reason, Nico would probably always appreciate his father.

"Now, I'm sure you are eager to get back to your little green eyed prince."

Nico chuckled, taking the hint. He spun on his heel and walked from the throne room, stopping in the doorway. "Thank you again, father."

Hades watched his son walk out of the room, relaxing on his throne once the boy was out of sight. He rolled his eyes, a minute smile spreading across his lips. "That boy will be the end of me," Hades sighed.

* * *

Nico was about to knock on Percy's door, when the door swung open. "There you are!" Percy exclaimed. He and Sally stood in the doorway. "My mom was about to leave, you almost missed her."

Nico rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine, Nico," Sally chuckled. She stepped forward and pulled Nico into a hug. Nico went to step back, but Sally held on to him, whispering in his ear. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Nico whispered back.

Sally finally released him from the hug. She turned back to Percy. "Now, I expect you to behave yourself."

"Yes, mom," Percy groaned.

"Remember what I said."

Percy nodded. "I won't forget." Sally smiled at Nico once more before taking her leave, leaving the two demigods standing in the doorway of Percy's house. "So, you want to come in?" Percy asked, gesturing to the inside of his home.

Nico nodded his head. He stepped inside, keeping his eyes on the ground as he walked. He heard Percy close the door behind them and tensed up. He was nervous, he could not help it. He might not know what Percy said to his mother, but it felt different now, knowing that Percy had some attraction to him.

"So, where did you have to go?" Percy asked, rubbing his arm.

Nico sat down on the couch and glanced up at Percy. "Just had to go see my father about something," Nico replied. Percy nodded and took a seat on the couch, putting just a little space between himself and Nico. "So, what were you and your mother talking about?"

Percy smiled. "Someone's nosey."

Nico arched an eyebrow at Percy. "Says the one wanting to know where I went off to."

Percy smiled. "Well, you got me there, I suppose." Percy chuckled. "She just wanted to make sure I was alright, you know, with everything going on," Percy explained.

Nico nodded. "You seem to have cheered up."

Percy smiled and leaned back against the couch, resting his arm along the back of it, right behind Nico's back. "I guess I just realized it's not the end of the world. Besides, there's always other fish in the sea."

Nico groaned. "I don't know how to take that metaphor coming from you. I'm hoping I won't find you in bed with a fish in the morning."

Percy chuckled. "Why, are you going to be dropping in on me in the morning?" Percy asked with a smile.

"Perhaps," Nico replied, brushing some of his bangs out of his eyes. "You dodged my question."

Percy laughed and rested his head on the couch, keeping his eyes on Nico. "I don't think I'd enjoy taking a fish to bed."

"I'm sure you could find someone better to share a bed with anyways," Nico said with a grin, leaning back against the couch as well and began playing with Percy's hair.

Percy hummed to himself in satisfaction. He blinked back at Nico. "Really?" He shrugged. "I don't know."

Nico rolled his eyes. Percy was dense, but it was something Nico found endearing about him. "Percy, I think you could have anyone you wanted," Nico mumbled.

Percy perked up, still letting Nico run his fingers through his hair. "You think so?"

"Percy, you're like the most attractive person on the face of this earth."

Percy grinned. "Thanks," he chuckled. "So, do you not want to be the one in my bed?" Nico started coughing, his face heating up. Percy sat up and blinked at Nico, patting him on the back. "Are you ok?"

Nico nodded his head, still in a fit of coughs. Dear Zeus, Percy really was dense. "Why would you ask that, Percy?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. You just sounded like you were talking about someone else. I didn't know if you..."

Nico cut him off, stammering horribly. "I-I just...you know, didn't want to-uh-flat out say it."

Percy started smiling and Nico felt his cheeks heat back up. "Oh, I thought your feelings might have changed," Percy mumbled awkwardly.

"You suck at flirting, Percy," Nico murmured, looking down at the floor.

Percy's own cheeks turned pink. "I do not!"

Nico chuckled. "Just a little bit."

"So, you do want to be in my bed?" Percy asked innocently.

Nico's eyes widened. "We are getting way off topic here."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess we did. What were we talking about again?"

"Something about how you like having fish in your bed," Nico replied.

Percy glared halfheartedly at Nico. "I do not," he mumbled, playfully punching Nico's arm. "You're just jealous 'cause you aren't getting to sleep in my bed."

Nico smiled, leaning in closer to Percy. "So, what if I am?" he replied, kissing Percy on the cheek and leaning back against the armrest of the couch.

Percy's cleared his throat and scratched his cheek, trying to hide the blush spreading across them. "I-" Percy began, but was cut off from a knock at his door. Nico frowned as Percy stood up and walked to the door. So close, Nico thought, groaning to himself. "Octavian?"

Nico sat up straight, sending a glare to the blond at the door. Octavian caught sight of him and grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't know you had company," said Octavian. "I just needed to talk to you about something."

"Uh." Percy scratched his head, looking back at Nico, torn between what to say.

"It's fine," Nico sighed, standing up from the couch. He walked over to Percy, pulling the green eyed young man into a hug, making sure to send a smirk at Octavian. Octavian's eyes flashed dangerously at him as Nico leaned up and planted another quick kiss on Percy's cheek. Oh, there was no way Nico was going to lay down and play dead. He wanted Octavian to see that he was pulling Percy in. If he could throw Octavian off his game, surely the blond would mess up, leaving Percy all to Nico.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Percy said to Nico, pulling back from the younger boy's embrace.

Nico nodded and stepped passed Octavian, shooting him another smirk. Nico watched with much satisfaction as Octavian did his best to maintain his composure, taking note as the legacy's nostrils flared. Nico shut the door behind him and headed back to his guest house, a smile set firmly in place on his lips. The game for Percy's heart was on now, and Nico was determined to come out on top, no matter the cost.

_Interesting concept for the use of wealth by Hades? And slightly appeasing Percy/Nico times? Nico is fighting back with Octavian. I'm sure you're all freaking out as much as Nico to find out what Percy told Sally. Mwhaha. Well, it will be a few chapters before we find out. Maybe two or three. I need to bring Thalia back in dammit. Are we approving of Percy's development? I think he's a cutie. Anyways, next time I finally have Leo in the freaking story. We return to Piper and Half-Blood. We get Octavian's POV. Oh, next chapter is pretty interesting, especially with the parts with Nico. Anyways, until then, I'll see you later._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Piper groaned as she pulled her shoes off, frowning at the melted soles. Leo handed her some sandals, which she slipped on with a thanks to the Latino boy. She looked over the rest of her body, trying to make sure she hadn't gotten singed anywhere else during her failed wall climbing experience.

"You ok, Pipes? You've seemed a little distracted recently," Leo voiced, looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine, Leo. I'm just a little stressed, I suppose," she replied.

The two fell into step as they left the wall climbing station. What she had said was true, she was stressed. The rumors around camp were not easing up at all. Ever since Nico had vanished, unrest was starting to emerge between the cabins. The Ares and Athena cabins, especially, were at each other's throats, but that wasn't that different from a normal day at camp.

"If you're sure," Leo mumbled, looking unconvinced. He pulled some metal scraps out of his pockets and started fiddling with them, not really watching where he was going.

Piper felt bad for Leo. He was being thrown between Piper and Jason during all of this, and he shouldn't be. Honestly, she had no proof to the rumors, but the doubt would not leave her mind at ease. It was beginning to tear her apart from the inside out.

"I just don't want to put my problems on you, Leo," Piper confessed.

Leo looked up at her, blinking a few times. "Well, that's what friends are for."

"I know, but you're Jason's friend too, you shouldn't have to suffer with us."

"I'll still be here if you need me," Leo said with a smile.

Piper sighed and nodded. Right now she just wanted a nice hot shower and to go lie down. Her days were starting to feel longer, and she craved breaks. However, it looked like she wasn't going to get to enjoy one, as she noticed the Stolls heading straight for her and Leo, huge grins on their faces.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?" Piper groaned as the two young men reached her.

They both pouted at her, blinking their eyes in mock innocence. "We were just sent to fetch you," Travis said, faking a sniffle.

Piper placed a hand on her forehead. "You can both drop the act, you're not fooling anyone."

Huge grins broke out across Travis and Connor's faces, their eyes sparkling with mischievousness. They slung their hands behind their heads and leaned off to the side in opposite directions. "We're hurt you would accuse us of being up to no good," the replied in unison.

"Perhaps it's because of your track record," Leo mumbled.

They both sighed and let their heads fall towards each other. "Drew wanted to see you at the Big House, Piper. She said it was urgent," Connor informed the girl.

Piper raised a brow. "Did she say what it was about?" she asked.

"Well, yes, but it would be better for you to go find out for yourself," Travis answered.

Piper rolled her eyes and started to walk off. "Tell her I'll talk to her tonight. I'm sure it can wait."

Piper yelped as she was tackled to the ground. She felt her hands and feet being bound, a handkerchief being stuffed into her mouth soon after. She was rolled onto her back to face two grinning maniacs. She started to shout threats at the brothers, but they died behind the cloth in her mouth. The Stolls picked her up, Travis grabbing her under her arms, while Connor grabbed her legs. They began lugging her off towards the Big House, while Piper tried shrieking at Leo.

Leo blinked as the Stolls carried Piper away, waving at the squirming girl in confusion. "Be-uh-safe?" Leo called after her. He shrugged and went back to tinkering with his scraps, heading off towards the workshop.

Piper sighed and stopped struggling, making a mental note to find Leo later. Travis stared down at her from time to time, grinning like a mad man at her. Whatever they were up to, it probably wasn't something good. What had she done to get herself involved in this situation?

The Stolls finally stood her back up as they came to the Big House. She furrowed her eyebrows at Clarisse and Drew, who were standing outside the Big House with their arms crossed over their chests.

Drew sighed and walked forward. "What took so long? She might have missed it," Drew hissed.

Connor shrugged. "She didn't want to come," he replied.

"It's a good thing we packed rope," Travis added.

Clarisse sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Let's just get her to where she can see," the tall girl grumbled.

Travis and Connor nodded, dragging Piper over to one of the windows. Clarisse and Drew followed close behind, all of them remaining silent. They all crouched down, dragging Piper with them. Piper tried mumbling around the handkerchief, but had no success.

"Just be quiet and look," Drew whispered, pointing to the window.

Piper growled, but obeyed, looking into the Big House.

Inside, Jason and Annabeth were standing in front of the table with a map of the camp on it. Jason had his hand on the table, using it as support. He was looking at Annabeth, a smile on his face. Piper's forehead scrunched up, noting the faint blush on Annabeth's cheeks.

"So, have you given it any more thought?" Jason asked, reaching out to brush some of Annabeth's hair behind her ear.

"It's still a little complicated, Jason," Annabeth replied.

"But there is something between us." Piper's eyes widened, squirming against her restraints, only to be shushed by the others.

"There is, but I'm not sure how we should handle it," Annabeth sighed.

Jason pouted, taking Annabeth's hand into his own. "It's not that complicated," Jason whispered, taking a step closer to Annabeth.

Annabeth cleared her throat, her cheeks darkening. "I'm still trying to figure out what to do," she whispered back.

Jason nodded. "Well, I mean, Percy's probably going to remain at Camp Jupiter, possibly with Reyna or Octavian. I, however, am right here in front of you, wanting you," he breathed, caressing Annabeth's cheek.

"That's true," Annabeth replied, unconsciously leaning towards Jason.

Jason smiled, sliding his hand behind Annabeth's head and pressing his lips against Annabeth's. Clarisse motioned for them to move, and Travis and Connor pulled Piper away from the window. Piper lowered her head, her eyes starting to burn with the beginnings of tears.

"Well, now do you believe?" Drew huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

The Stolls frowned and removed the handkerchief from Piper's mouth, but she did not speak. She just hung her head and bit her lip. Clarisse cleared her throat. "Well, at least now you know, Native Barbie," Clarisse mumbled.

Piper glared at her, hating the nickname. The Stolls worked to remove the bonds while Clarisse shrugged and walked back to the Big House to rejoin Jason and Annabeth. "You alright, Piper?" Connor asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I was stupid," Piper mumbled, wiping her arm across her eyes.

"Well, you are right now. Go in there and punch him in his pretty face," Drew scoffed.

Piper stared up at the Asian girl in a mix of sadness and anger. For once, she actually agreed with the girl. She deserved better than this! Jason hadn't changed one bit since the Giant War began. He was still playing with hearts and stringing girls along!

"You're right," Piper agreed. She stood up, her eyes now burning with anger. "But he doesn't deserve to get off easily with this. I want him to feel the embarrassment he's caused me."

* * *

Octavian stopped as he neared Percy's house, making sure to fix his hair. He needed to look his best if he was going to step up his seduction plan. The little brat's return was causing him more problems than he originally thought it would. He wasn't too worried, though. He just needed to keep his eye on the bigger picture: the praetor seat.

He smirked to himself and finished walking to the door. He raised his hand to knock when he heard laughter from inside. Frowning to himself, he opened the door. Percy's eyes widened upon seeing him, trying to rise to his feet, but Nico's legs in his lap prevented him from doing so.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Nico grumbled.

Octavian smiled at him. "Sorry, was thinking about something else," Octavian apologized.

Percy cleared his throat and placed Nico's legs on the floor. He stood up and faced Octavian. "So, I take it you need me for something?" Percy asked.

Octavian's smile brightened. "Ah, you know me too well it seems, Percy," the blond replied.

Nico huffed and stood up behind Percy, glaring at Octavian. Percy turned to look at the black haired boy. "Um. You don't mind, do you? I know we were in the middle of talking, but-" Percy began.

Nico shook his head, putting on a smile for Percy. "Don't worry about it. We can talk more later," Nico cut him off.

Percy nodded, hugging Nico briefly and watching the boy leave. Octavian cleared his throat, drawing the black haired young man's attention from Nico's retreating figure. Percy blushed and coughed. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Percy asked the blond.

Octavian smiled and sat down onto the couch, pulling Percy down with him. He kept Percy's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb on the young man's skin. "A few things," Octavian confessed.

"Alright, what is it?"

Octavian rested a hand on Percy's thigh. He chuckled lightly. "Well, I was wondering if you put anymore thought into what we talked about last week?"

Percy's blush returned. "Uh-I-I still don't know," Percy stuttered.

Octavian pouted. "But you seemed pretty sure a few days ago." Before Nico came back, Octavian added in his head.

"I'm just still thinking."

Octavian nodded. "Well, I'm a little eager for some more _personal time_," Octavian purred, crawling into Percy's lap.

Percy cleared his throat, leaning back into the couch. "I'm just not sure I'm ready to go that far yet."

"You seemed fine with oral sex," Octavian reminded him.

"That was a little different, and I'm still not sure that was the right thing to do."

Octavian sighed, rubbing his head. He had barely managed to get into Percy's pants, and somehow, Nico's return was throwing Percy's mind into conflict. He was sure if the boy would just go back to Half-Blood for a few days, he could get Percy to take the next step with him.

"I just don't want to lead anyone on," Percy continued.

Octavian sighed again. He straightened and pressed his hands against Percy's chest. "Perhaps it is something that you shouldn't think too much on."

Percy frowned. He chewed on his lips as he stared into Octavian's eyes. "I can't," he mumbled.

Octavian sighed in exasperation, letting himself fall off of Percy, collapsing on his side on the couch. Why was Percy so difficult? It had taken so much effort just to get the kiss, and then even more effort to get Percy to let him suck his dick. He growled to himself, knowing the problem was the small brat that just left the house a few moments ago. He had to be dealt with.

"I'm sorry," Percy sighed.

"It's not your fault," Octavian mumbled into the cushion.

"I don't want to lead anyone on, and Nico's the only part of my old life that's actually around here nowadays," Percy whispered. "Not to mention he's been through a lot in his life."

"It's fine, Percy," Octavian groaned. "I'll just take care of myself when I get back to my place."

"That's quite a mental image," Percy chuckled.

"What, your innocent little mind can imagine such things?" Octavian teased, sitting back up with a grin.

Percy glared at him. "I'm not innocent."

"Yes you are, Percy."

"That's not very nice," Percy pouted.

"But it's true. Perhaps that's one of your qualities that everyone likes, though."

Percy chuckled. "So, what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" Percy asked, changing the subject.

"It was about the thing we discussed last night."

Percy sighed, running a hand through his dark locks. "Do we have to talk about that?" he mumbled.

Octavian shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt."

"I still don't know if I like the idea."

"I was just thinking about what would be in the best interest of Camp Jupiter, surely someone such as yourself can appreciate that," Octavian pushed.

Percy leaned his head back on the couch. "I feel like I'd be betraying Reyna."

"It is as I said at the last Senate meeting, Percy. Times are changing, we should think about the future of our camp. You and I could probably accomplish a lot of good if we were both praetors." Octavian reached out and ran his hand through Percy's hair.

"You are good with politics," Percy began, "but Reyna has been doing a good job."

"Oh, I am not debating that, I am merely suggesting a better alternative."

Percy stared at his lap, Octavian's hand falling from his hair. "Nico said I shouldn't push Reyna out after all she's done for the camp."

Octavian's eyes narrowed. "You talked to Nico about this?" the blond asked.

Percy nodded. "I just wanted an unbiased opinion."

Oh, Octavian could not have this. This was exactly why he wanted the brat out of the picture. Well, that and to get the door open for Octavian to move in on Percy. Percy had been such easy prey, so confused and wanting answers, answers Octavian was willing to provide. He was so close. He just needed a little more time. A little more time to push Percy into doing what he wanted.

He was fine with being sexually involved with Percy. After all, it meant he got the power he wanted. True, he had no real feelings for the green eyed praetor, but he did have to admit that Percy was very appealing to look at, especially naked. He practically had Percy wrapped around his finger, and then the brat had to fucking come back and ruin everything!

"Don't you think it would be better to keep the matter between us? I mean, whispers do reach Camp Half-Blood. If they discovered discourse amongst us-" Octavian began.

"They're not going to attack us!" Percy snapped. "It's not like that anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure, with the gods upset."

"I didn't ask for them to get upset." Percy sighed.

"No, it would be your ex-girlfriend's fault."

Percy leered at Octavian. Octavian pursed his lips, trying to hide his gulp at Percy's dark eyes. "Don't bring her into this. The gods bicker, leave them be."

Octavian nodded, breathing a sigh of relief when Percy relaxed. "I apologize," Octavian offered.

Percy waved his hand. "Don't worry about it." He ran a hand through his hair with a long sigh. "I just needed someone to talk to, and Nico seemed like the best choice for the matter."

"As you wish, I'm sure you know what's for the best."

Percy nodded, his eyes staring at the wall in front of them before raising his eyebrows. "Was that all?" Percy asked, turning to look at Octavian.

"I suppose, if you're sure about the first thing."

"I'm sure," Percy chuckled. "I'll get back to you with an answer later."

Octavian nodded and stood up. "I'll hold you to that. I just hope it's a good one," he said with a wink.

Percy smiled and stood up, walking Octavian to the door. "I'll see you later," Percy mumbled.

Octavian nodded and walked off, tossing Percy a wave over his shoulder. Why were things going so well, only for him to hit a brick wall? He did not account for this. He did not think Percy would get this caught up over one simple kiss with that fucking Greek brat. That was the main problem. Nico. He noticed the way Percy lit up when he saw Nico upon the boy's return. Octavian saw the way Percy's pupils would dilate when he watched Nico when he thought Nico wasn't watching. This was not good at all for Octavian. He had not taken into account that Percy might actually end up liking the boy back.

Octavian huffed and walked on to the principia, needing to pick up some documents. He walked through the main chamber, glaring at the seat that belonged to Reyna. "It will be mine," he whispered to the darkness. He turned and walked to the door on the left, noting a light on. He sneaked up to it, peering inside.

Nico was hunched over a table, looking at Reyna standing on the other side of it. The sight alone was enough to put a lump in Octavian's throat. The two people he needed to deal with were talking to each other. That was never a good thing.

"Are you sure there won't be any complications?" Nico whispered.

Reyna smirked and rolled her eyes. "No one will show up. I'll make sure of that," she replied. "Just make sure you do what I said."

Nico nodded. He picked up something from the table and slipped it into his pocket. "Are you sure this is the best way?"

"The best, possibly easiest. Are you sure you can do it?"

Nico stood up straight, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sure I can handle it," he scoffed.

"Well, we need to do this soon. We have another problem on our hand."

Nico tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

Reyna pulled a piece of parchment from her belt, handing it to Nico. "It came today. I don't think you'll like it."

"Thanks," Nico mumbled. There was a silence while Nico read over the letter. Octavian heard the paper crumple in Nico's hands before Nico tossed it on the table, cursing under his breath in Ancient Greek. "She's really going to try coming here?" Nico hissed.

Reyna nodded, a frown spreading across her lips.

"How long?" Nico asked.

Reyna shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure it won't be long."

"Shit," Nico hissed. "It's not bad enough that we have one problem here to deal with, now we have Annabeth coming to pay a visit?"

"We just have to make sure Percy doesn't go back with her. He'll stay strong as long as people are there to support him."

"Sally," mumbled Nico.

Reyna arched a brow. "What?"

"He'll listen to his mother. I'm going to Iris message Clarisse, and I'll have her inform me when the Argo leaves."

Reyna nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'm assuming you're going to have Sally visit on the day she's supposed to arrive?"

"Yes," answered Nico. "She won't be able to wrap Percy around her finger with Percy's mother standing there."

Octavian pushed away from the door, quietly exiting the principia, documents long forgotten. His blood had run cold during the exchange and now his heart was racing as he hurried back to his house. They were plotting together. This was most unfortunate for him. He couldn't lose, not now. He had to do something, and fast. His problem was he didn't know what to do.

There was a reason they hadn't confronted Percy about Octavian, Percy's trust. He wouldn't be able to get anywhere with Percy on that front either. There wasn't even proof they were plotting something against him. He just knew the first thing they had spoken of was about him. There was no doubt in his mind. The only real questions were what they were planning and when would they strike?


	16. Chapter 16

_Just make note that Nico's hair color has been changed in this chapter. I'll be going back to change it in any chapter in the past that he was a brunet. Apparently, no one can make up their mind on his page on its color. That's why you see it as different colors sometimes in different fics of mine. I prefer black anyways. So, from now on, it's black._

_Warning: Some violence and dark content near the end._

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

Chapter 16

"Here, use this," Travis said, beaming at Piper as he offered her a megaphone.

Piper looked perplexedly at the object, shaking her head. "No thanks, I think I can handle it," she replied.

"Yes, she's not going to have any problems drawing the attention of the crowd," Drew cackled. Piper frowned at her half-sister. She hated that she was bringing the girl joy, but all she really cared about right now was dealing with Jason.

"How about these?" Connor asked, holding out some photos.

Piper's eyes widened at them at first before she narrowed them at Connor. "You've had these all this time?" Piper hissed, waving the photos of Jason and Annabeth kissing in the air.

Connor shrugged. "We were saving them for such an occasion."

Piper finally spotted Jason walking through camp, oblivious to their group standing outside the Aphrodite cabin. Apparently, the others had all told other cabins about what was going to happen, because the Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Thanatos, Hecate, and a few of the other cabins were looking between her and Jason.

Piper breathed deeply and looked back at her group, who gave her a thumbs up, except for Drew, who rolled her eyes and pushed Piper forward. Piper stumbled for a few feet before catching herself. She tossed a glare back at Drew.

"Hey, Piper," Jason greeted her with a smile. "What's up?"

Piper remained silent, clenching her fists at her sides. Looking into Jason's eyes, she wished what she had seen was not true. She had begun to think Jason might be the one, but then all of this started. After all they had been through, this really hurt the most.

"Piper?" Jason asked, tilting his head to the side. "What's wr-"

Jason fell on his ass, hand clenching his cheek. Piper stood over him, fist still clenched from where it had come in contact with Jason's face. Jason's eyes widened at her, his mouth stumbling to try and find words for what just happened.

"You jerk!" Piper shrieked. "You cheated on me!"

"Wha-Piper, no, I-I didn't," Jason fumbled, getting back onto his feet.

"I saw you!"

Jason's eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but Piper pressed on.

"I saw you kissing her. You. Not her. I saw **you** kissing her." Jason reached out for Piper, but she jerked her arm away. "I thought we were past all of this, but I guess I was wrong. You're no better than your father." The sky boomed overhead, but Piper just rolled her eyes at the sky. "How could you, Jason?"

Jason placed his hands behind his head, tangling in his hair. "Piper, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...for this to happen. I made a mistake!" He ran a hand down his face. "Please..."

"You expect me to just forget this happened?" Piper yelled. "Were you just going to string me along?"

"No!" Jason defended himself. "No, I was going to tell you!"

"When? When were you going to do that? When you tested the waters out enough? What if you didn't choose Annabeth? Were you just not going to mention that little escapade to me?"

"It's not like that!" Jason yelled back, waving his hands in the air.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. How could I be so blind? Everyone else knew what was going on, but I refused to believe it," Piper rambled. "I thought you actually cared about me."

"I do!"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

"Can we please just talk about this? I made a mistake," Jason pleaded. "Let me make it up to you."

Piper scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think you've done enough. There's no making up this. I can't trust you, Jason."

Jason's eyes widened. Piper started to walk away and Jason reached for her, receiving a slap to the face.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Thalia asked, walking beside the blonde as they walked away from the Argo II. She just wanted to keep conflict to a minimum, but Annabeth was making it difficult by trying to go to Camp Jupiter.

"I have to get him back, Thalia," Annabeth insisted.

"And what about my brother?"

Annabeth stopped in her tracks, her eyes becoming distant. Thalia frowned at her. Annabeth bit her lip and looked away, her hair sweeping into her eyes.

"Have you even thought this through?" Thalia asked, leaning to the side to see Annabeth's face. "Do you even know what you really want? Because, if you want Percy, perhaps you should let my brother go before something bad really happens. Annabeth, this is getting out of hand. I don't want another war. Things got pretty bad between the Greeks and the Romans during the Giant War, and I'd like to avoid more conflict."

Annabeth sighed. "If I can just talk to him in person, I know we can work things out," Annabeth whispered.

Thalia shook her head and sighed. She placed a hand to her head. "And what are you doing with my brother? Is he just another one of your backup plans?"

Annabeth rubbed her arm, looking uncomfortable. Thalia's lips pursed as she watched the blond girl. "I'm still sorting things out," she confessed.

Thalia threw her hands up in disbelief. "You don't even know what you want? You still don't know, and you're about to mount a trip to Camp Jupiter?"

"I have to try and-"

"You know, Annabeth, for the first time, I actually don't think you know what you're doing," Thalia grunted.

Annabeth's eyes widened at her old friend. She opened her mouth, but closed it after not being able to find any words to let out. She placed her palm to her forehead and groaned. Thalia stood in front of her, arms crossed, as she watched the blonde come to terms with herself.

"This isn't like you, Annabeth," Thalia sighed.

"It's not my fault! Someone has to be influencing my feelings!"

"But you should know better! You are one of the smartest people I know, and you don't even really find yourself affected by Piper's charmspeak."

Annabeth lowered her gaze. She was about to speak when Phoebe came running up the trail to them. "Thalia, come quick!" the girl yelled.

Thalia's eyebrows furrowed. "What's happened?" Thalia asked.

"Piper is fighting with Jason."

Annabeth and Thalia's eyes widened. They glanced at each other and Thalia shot Annabeth a look that clearly said: _I told you this would happen_.

They took off running after the other huntress, making it back into camp as quickly as possible. They found most of the camp standing around the cabins, Piper and Jason in the center of it all. Jason was flailing his arms about, trying to reason to Piper, but the girl was not hearing any of it. Thalia frowned at the bruise that was forming on Jason's jaw, knowing that Piper was beyond upset at this point.

Piper was about to swing at Jason again, when Thalia stepped between them, raising her arms to her side. "Whoa there, Piper," said Thalia, grabbing the other girl's arms and keeping her at a distance.

"Let me go, Thalia. Your bastard of a brother cheated on me!" Piper shrieked, trying to swing at Jason.

"I know," Thalia whispered, trying to soothe the girl. "I know, but we don't need conflict right now, at least public conflict. Thalia glanced behind her at Jason, frowning at her brother. Jason looked down. "I know he's a jerk, and he probably deserved the punches you gave him, but I know you're better than this."

"Piper-" Jason tried, but Thalia turned around and snapped at him.

"You need to be quiet. You're not helping anything."

Jason snapped his mouth shut, looking down at his shoes.

Thalia turned back to Piper. She let out a long sigh before speaking again. "The camps and Olympus are really tense right now. We need to keep as calm as possible. Alright?" Thalia asked.

Piper glared at Jason before nodding. Thalia let out a sigh of relief. Piper turned and stormed off, glaring hatefully at Annabeth. Annabeth looked away in shame. Thalia shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. She turned around to face her brother.

"Are you an idiot?" Thalia barked. Jason winced. "We do not need this right now. Olympus is about to tear itself apart, not to mention possibly both the camps. We do not need more conflict within the camp."

"You're not even here," Jason hissed.

Thalia reared back and slapped her brother. "You need to get your head on straight. Maybe there was influence involved, like Annabeth says, but that does not excuse all of this."

Jason's eyes softened as he nodded. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Thalia sighed. "And what were you planning on doing, anyways?"

"I don't know," Jason confessed.

Thalia shook her head, chuckling in disbelief. She sighed and looked back at her brother. "Jason, I'm so disappointed in you right now. I thought you were better than this," she turned to look at Annabeth, "both of you."

She grunted and walked away from the scene, yelling for everyone to break it up. She had to keep everything as civil as possible. Hopefully, someone at Camp Jupiter was doing the same. She would have to go with Annabeth, if the girl was still going to go. This did not need to get out of hand.

* * *

A pair of eyes watched Octavian from the darkness as he entered his home. Octavian flicked the light on, nearly jumping upon seeing the Son of Hades standing in bedroom doorway. Nico glared at Octavian from behind his bangs. Octavian clutched the dagger on his waist, but Nico pointed his sword at the blond.

"Don't do that," Nico whispered.

"Come to kill me?" Octavian chuckled, but when Nico didn't respond, his face grew serious. "So, you're willing to kill for him?"

"I'll do anything to make sure he's kept safe," Nico growled.

Octavian smirked. "Like he was safe when you took him to see your father?" Nico's lips twitched. "Oh yes, he told me all about that little fiasco."

"I was stupid, I didn't think..."

Octavian's grin grew. "No, you weren't thinking. Just like you weren't thinking when you kissed him."

Nico's eyes blazed with anger, his grip tightening on his sword. "You tricked me into doing it." Nico smirked darkly at Octavian. "But I suppose that plan has backfired on you."

Octavian's smile dropped. "Oh, but you can't get him without eliminating me, apparently," the blond sneered.

Nico shook his head. "It's not about that. I don't want you using Percy to get what you want. You're just abusing him to get the praetor seat from Reyna."

Octavian cocked his head to the side with a smirk. "Figured it out, have you?" Octavian walked to his left. "So, did he ever tell you?"

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what?"

Octavian chuckled. "I'll take that as a no," the blond mused. Nico growled at him. "Well, if you really want to know, I'll tell you." Octavian's eyes leered venomously at Nico. "He let me suck his dick."

"You're lying," Nico growled.

"Oh, I'm afraid not, Nico. It's true. It seems I can get farther than you with him."

"Because I'm not a slut willing to spread my legs so easily for him."

Octavian scoffed. "Oh please, you would drop your pants in a heartbeat if he asked it of you."

Nico growled and lunged at Octavian. The blond smirked and drew his sword from where it lay on a nearby table, blocking Nico's attack. "You fucking bastard!" Nico yelled.

Octavian chuckled. "Now, Nico, this hardly seems fair, I don't have any powers like you do."

"I don't need to summon the dead to kill you!" Nico screamed and swung at Octavian again, catching the side of Octavian's arm.

Octavian growled and narrowed his eyes at Nico. "Where will this get you? The camp will kill you if you kill me," he hissed.

Nico swiped at Octavian again, only to be met by Octavian's blade. "No...I won't. That's what I have Reyna for."

Octavian's face fell. Nico slashed at Octavian, catching him on his leg. Octavian stumbled and fell onto his couch. Nico drove his blade at Octavian, but the blond rolled out of the way, and Nico's blade only managed to impale the couch.

Octavian tackled Nico to the ground. Nico retaliated by kneeing Octavian in the crotch. Octavian fell off of Nico momentarily, but backhanded the black haired boy as he reached for his blade. Nico fell back to the floor, where Octavian wrapped his hands around Nico's neck.

Nico choked as Octavian's grip tightened on his throat. He glanced around frantically, but found nothing. His eyes flashed in anger as he concentrated. A black pillar shot out from the floor and slammed into Octavian before returning to the earth. Nico coughed as he grabbed his sword and stood back up, Octavian doing the same.

Octavian growled and swung his blade at Nico. Nico jumped back and knocked Octavian's sword away from him. He kicked Octavian in the chest, sending the taller young man to the floor. Nico stepped over him, knocking the sword from Octavian's hand. His chest rose and fell heavily as he glared down at the blond.

"Go ahead, kill me," Octavian taunted him. "That or let me go, either way, I won't be suffering very long."

The air in the room dropped and the space around Nico darkened. "That's where you're wrong," he replied, "or have you forgotten who my father is? I'm going to make sure you suffer for eternity."

Octavian's eyes widened and Nico plunged his blade into Octavian's heart. Nico gritted his teeth as he glared down at the dying blond. Nico twisted his blade. Octavian opened his mouth and coughed up blood. Nico watched as the life drained from the legacy's eyes. He shuddered as he felt the blond beneath him die. He pulled his sword out of Octavian and kneeled down to wipe the blood off on Octavian's clothes. He sheathed his sword and stared down at Octavian's lifeless corpse for a moment.

"If only I could be there when you stand before the judges," Nico whispered, "that would make this ten times sweeter."

He grunted and bent over and picked up the blond's legs. He dragged him into the kitchen and sat him up against the cabinets. He turned around and faced the oven. He worked to move the refrigerator out of the way and kneeled down beside the oven. He took out a knife and cut the gas line. He pulled out the box of matches that Reyna had given him and walked back towards the other room. He stood in the doorway to Octavian's bedroom and waited.

Eventually, he started smelling the gas. He reached back and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. He let out a breath. He had to time this just right, or he would risk being in the same boat as Octavian. While stepping back, Nico lit a match and tossed it into the air. Quickly, he spun around and ran into the shadows, flames erupting behind him.

He stumbled upon emerging in his guest house. Reyna was on his bed, smirking at him. She stood up and turned Nico around. "You got burned," she said bluntly.

Nico frowned and pulled off his jacket. The back was singed and there were a few holes in it. Nico cursed under his breath and threw it aside. He went to his closet and picked out some new clothes. Reyna averted her eyes while he changed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a loud groan.

"Did you do it?" Reyna asked.

Nico nodded. "Did you handle your end?" Nico asked in return.

Reyna nodded as well. "Yes. Everyone is too busy with the fire at the Circus Maximus to worry about this new fire."

Nico frowned. "Are you sure?"

Reyna sighed and nodded again. "Yes, Nico, they will just think it's a small fire and probably won't think anyone was in the house. They'll be more concerned with the landmark."

Nico let out a sigh of relief, collapsing on his bed. "Now what?" Nico asked.

"We need to go out there soon. We also need to make plans for when Annabeth arrives."

Nico nodded in agreement. "I already talked to his mother."

"And?" Reyna prompted, gesturing for Nico to continue.

"She'll be here," Nico reassured her.

Reyna sighed in relief and nodded. She smiled at Nico. "We should get out there. They'll notice if I'm not there." Nico stood up and followed after Reyna. They stepped outside, Reyna jumping back in surprise as a few of the legionnaires went running passed. "Report!" Reyna yelled after them.

"Octavian's house is on fire!" one of them yelled back.

Reyna smirked at Nico before leading them outside. They made their way towards Octavian's house, watching as the legionaries ran around trying to put out the fire. There weren't many of them, Nico could only count five. Most of them must have been in New Rome dealing with the fire Reyna had started.

As luck would have it, Percy was nowhere to be seen, meaning he was also off dealing with the other fire. Without him there, the probability of the campers being able to quickly douse the fire was highly unlikely. Nico relaxed, already feeling the tension in his shoulders. Tonight had been very stressful, and he wouldn't be able to really relax until they confirmed it to be an accident.

Almost half an hour later, Percy came running up to them. "I came as soon as I heard," he panted. His eyes watched the flames. Percy's eyebrows furrowed as he turned to Reyna, the two staring at each other in silence. Percy's gaze finally fell on Nico, frowning at Nico's appearance. He pulled Nico closer. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Nico nodded his head nervously. The concern in Percy's voice made his heart jump. "I-I-Uh-" Nico stuttered.

"He tried going in to save Octavian," Reyna lied, coming to Nico's rescue.

Percy's eyes flickered between Nico's face and the house. "What the hell, Nico, you could have been killed!" Percy yelled. He frowned at Nico for a moment before running off to try and help the others put out the fire.

After the fire was finally put out, Percy walked away from the burning rubble, Riptide in hand. He swung the blade at a piece of the burned structure, slicing through the support beam. He yelled angrily and lodged Riptide into another burned beam. Letting out a long sigh, Percy capped Riptide and walked back towards Reyna and Nico, rubbing his neck. Nico imagined his body was tense and sore from all of the exertion he had put on himself dealing with two fires. Percy caught Reyna's eye and shook his head. "He's dead," Percy whispered.

"Do we know anything yet?" Reyna asked, pursing her lips into a thin line.

Percy shrugged, wincing slightly, confirming Nico's suspicion. "As far as we could tell, it was a gas leak, or something like that. That's all we know for now." He walked up to Nico and pulled the smaller black haired boy to his chest. "You need to stop putting yourself in danger," he whispered into Nico's ear.

Nico nodded as he pulled back from the embrace. He glanced over at Reyna, noting her tight expression. Their alliance was breaking, he was sure of it. Annabeth was the only thing still holding them to their truce, and that would soon end. A chill ran down Nico's spine as he tore his eyes away from Reyna.

"Come on," Percy whispered, pressing a hand to Nico's back and leading them away from the burned down house.

"Are you alright?" Nico asked when Percy shut the door of his house.

Percy ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "I...don't really know. I don't think it's quite sunk in yet," Percy mumbled. He collapsed on his couch and closed his eyes.

Nico frowned at him. "I'm sorry," Nico whispered.

Percy blinked his eyes open. "You don't have anything to be sorry about, Nico." Percy let his head fall back on the couch and he stared up at the ceiling.

Nico bit his lip as he fidgeted in front of the door. It was his fault, but he was just trying to protect Percy. Part of him wanted to ask Percy about what Octavian had said, but there was no way he could without incriminating himself. It stung a little, knowing that Octavian had messed around with Percy, but there was nothing that could be done. Percy was still technically a virgin, Nico tried to tell himself.

He sighed. What did that even matter? It wasn't like Percy was his, at least not yet. What did it matter what Percy had done before now? He wanted Percy, and that was all that mattered. He had always told himself that he would have done anything to get a chance with Percy, and that still held true. There was nothing in the world of the living or dead that Nico wanted more.

Nico made his way over to sit down beside Percy. He leaned his head on Percy's shoulder, feeling Percy's shoulders relax. Percy sighed and wrapped and arm around Nico, still staring at the ceiling. "Is there anything you need?" Nico whispered.

Percy looked at him and put on a small smile. "No, I'm fine," he replied. His eyes looked sad, which made Nico's chest hurt. He frowned and looked down. Percy's eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed Nico's chin, forcing the dark haired boy to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I-You're upset about Octavian. I mean, you were trying to choose, and now things hardly seem fair. I mean, you could have wanted to choose him and-"

Nico was silenced with a kiss. It was innocent and brief, but it made Nico's heart flutter. Percy pulled back and shook his head, rubbing at his face. "Nico, I think you're denser than I am," Percy sighed.

Nico blinked. "What?"

"Why would you think I was going to choose Octavian?"

"You weren't?"

"Look, yeah I'm upset about this, but it has nothing to do with my choice. I mean, I get upset when anyone I know gets hurt or dies. It's just who I am. I'll probably be upset about this for a few days." Percy frowned when he finished speaking.

Nico stared at Percy's face in silence for a moment. "You kissed me," he finally blurted out.

Percy rubbed his forehead, smiling. "I made my mind up yesterday, Nico. I told my mom my decision while she was here."

Nico smiled. "What else did you tell her?"

Percy chuckled. He let out a long sigh. "Nice try," he mumbled.

"So?"

Percy gave him a lopsided smile and stood up. He extended his hand and helped Nico up. They walked to the door and Percy leaned down to kiss Nico's forehead. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, ok?" Percy let out another sigh. "I just need some time to think and process all of what happened tonight."

Nico nodded. "I understand," he replied meekly.

"Cheer up. I'll be fine. I just need some time to think." He wrapped his arms around Nico. Nico pulled back and nodded. He opened the door and looked back at Percy once more before shutting the door. He walked back to his house.

He shut the door behind him and walked to his bedroom, smiling to himself on the way. Perhaps he had been worried for nothing about Percy's decision. He had been scared that Percy would only choose him because Octavian had been eliminated from the equation, but he supposed that Reyna and Annabeth were still in the equation. But according to Percy, he had already made his mind up. Well, he now knew part of what he told his mother during the part he missed.

Now Nico just had to deal with the two girls. The question was, would he win out over them? Percy had said he had chosen Nico, but would that last? Would it hold true when the girls tried making a move? He shook his head and undressed. He couldn't think like this right now. He had won, and that was all that mattered for the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

_Ok, this is a really short chapter, and I apologize. I just felt it appropriate to end where I did. There wasn't much else that needed to be covered before the next chapter. Also, I think there will only be 19 chapters in this story. My OCD side has an issue with that. I just don't know how much more I need to put in before the story ends. I have next chapter done, though. So, it just depends on how much I get done in chapter 19. I have some more stuff with the gods that I want to do, but not a whole lot. But all of that is good news for anyone who read Choke. Because, once I'm done with Sola, I will be working on Genesis, the sequel to Choke. Part of me wants to go back and rename that freaking story, but oh well._

_As far as last chapter, I do have a few regrets about Octavian's fate, but it's too late now. If Octavian had lived, I'm not sure what would have happened. There might not have been a happy ending. I probably could have written things differently, though. Oh well. Again, be warned that there are spoilers for Mark of Athena in this chapter, as well as next chapter. I think next chapter only has a extremely mild one, though. So, just be warned._

_Warning: I think we're past all of the stuff that needs warnings. This is a pretty innocent chapter. There might be language, but that would be it._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or any of the plot that occurred in the PJO or HoO books._

Chapter 17

Thalia frowned, shaking her head at Annabeth. The blonde was currently loading things onto the Argo II. This was only going to end badly if Annabeth went through with her plan. Why couldn't the girl see that? Was she so blinded by all of this that she stopped thinking like the wise girl she was supposed to be?

"Annabeth," Thalia tried again, but the blonde tossed her a glare. Thalia sighed and chewed on her lip.

"I'm doing this, Thalia. Don't try to stop me," said Annabeth.

"I just want you to think about what you are doing."

"I have thought about it. I need to get Percy back."

Thalia placed her hand to her forehead. This needed to stop. The Argo II would probably be shot down if it tried to land in Camp Jupiter. But Annabeth saw a moment to strike, now that Octavian was dead, so the girl was determined to take it.

"This is a bad idea," mumbled Thalia.

"You don't have to come."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yes I do. Someone has to watch out for you."

"I'm not a little girl that needs protecting," Annabeth grumbled.

Thalia glanced up as her brother stepped onto the Argo II. He pursed his lips and glanced away from his sister as he walked below deck. Thalia sighed and shook her head again. This was just going to be a disaster.

"Please, reconsider this," Thalia pleaded, stepping up to the daughter of Athena. "This could spark another war. We are all trying to leave in peace now. Do you want to disrupt that, after all the effort you put into getting us to this point?"

Annabeth pursed her lips, her eyes wavering. "I just want Percy back," Annabeth whispered.

"I think it might be too late, Annabeth."

The girls grew quiet as Leo came onboard. He grinned at the two of them before going to the helm. "Are we ready to cast off, ladies?" Leo shouted.

"Almost," Annabeth replied.

"Don't do this," Thalia tried one final time.

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed. She turned and walked off below deck. Thalia sighed. If she couldn't stop Annabeth from going to Camp Jupiter, she at least hoped that Percy could maintain the situation. Thalia did not want a war breaking out. She knew Annabeth didn't either, but the girl was so consumed with getting her ex-boyfriend back to notice what she was doing.

"Problems?" Leo asked.

Thalia sighed, slumping her shoulders. "I have a bad feeling about this," she mumbled.

Leo frowned. "Look on the bright side, we get to see our friends again."

Thalia chuckled. "True, I'll try to wave as they are shooting us out of the sky." Leo cringed. "Sorry," Thalia quickly apologized.

"It's alright. It wasn't really my fault."

Thalia nodded. "I don't suppose you could make something go wrong on the ship, could you?"

"I don't think that will stop Annabeth," Leo joked.

"What are your thoughts on all of this?"

Leo shrugged. "Teenagers being teenagers. It was kind of lousy what Jason and Annabeth did, but Jason's still my friend. He just made a mistake."

"And Annabeth?"

"She got lonely. I can relate to that. I don't think she knows what she's doing at this point."

"Yeah," Thalia whispered. "She just can't seem to make her mind up."

"I mean, Percy and Jason are both handsome guys, I guess. They drive the ladies crazy. Well, I guess guys too, in Percy's case."

Thalia chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself, Leo." Leo perked up at her words. "Huntress," she reminded him.

Leo frowned. "Dude, don't crush my dreams."

Thalia chuckled and Leo got the ship into the air. She stepped away from the railing as the ship rose, not wanting look at the ground below. Why was she torturing herself like this again? She groaned and moved downstairs, where she sat in the room she was occupying for their trip.

* * *

"No!" Nico screamed as he shot up in bed. He was breathing heavily and his eyes panicking. He sobbed as he fumbled out of bed, trying to get to the nearby lamp. He felt slightly better with the small source of light in the room, but his heart was still pounding in his chest. He looked down at himself. His whole body was drenched in sweat, and his hair was matted down to his head.

He sat on the edge of the bed as he rocked himself back and forth. "It was just a dream," he whispered to himself.

It didn't really help him. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He felt so stupid when this happened. He was the Son of Hades, and he now found himself scared of the dark after he woke up like this. He couldn't help it, though.

He was doing better since his time in Tartarus, but whenever those nightmares came back to him, he was always reduced to this state. Chiron had told him that he might bear the trauma the rest of his life, which didn't ease Nico's mind.

Biting his lip, Nico slid his jacket on over his bare torso. He got some pants on and headed for the door, grasping his arm in a death grip. He needed to confirm that it had just been a dream. Nico needed to know that he was still safe and sleeping in his house.

Walking through Camp Jupiter, Nico kept looking around in the darkness. He hated this. He only got like this when he had these nightmares, but it was humiliating. He was supposed to be the embodiment of death and his father, but he was scared of darkness.

He had talked to his father about it once. It hadn't gone how he had hoped, but it didn't go badly either. Hades hadn't called him a coward. He didn't mock Nico in any way. He hadn't been the comforting parent Nico had needed, but at least he hadn't been heartless. Nico figured Hades understood what Nico was going through. He knew what Tartarus was and what it could do to people, better than most probably.

Nico finally reached his destination and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment, shifting his wait from foot to foot. After a minute with no response, Nico knocked again. Nico hung his head as he waited, hoping that the green-eyed young man would hear him out here.

Nico knocked again, and this time he got a response. There was a loud thud inside the house, followed by a groan. Nico heard a door open and footsteps inside the house. Percy appeared in the doorway, only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. Percy yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

Percy cocked his head to the side. "Nico? It's two in the morning? What are you doing here?" Percy asked. Nico bit his lip and fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket. Percy frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I had another nightmare," Nico whispered.

Without a word, Percy pulled him inside and shut the door. He sat Nico down on the bed before walking into his small kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with a glass of water, which he offered to Nico.

"Why haven't you already told me you are still having those?" Percy whispered.

"I didn't want you to worry."

Percy frowned. "It's my job to worry. Nico, you should have told me. I could have helped."

"I know," Nico whispered. "I'm sorry."

Percy sighed and wrapped an arm around Nico. Nico let his head fall onto Percy's shoulder. "Which was it this time?"

"The one where you were falling."

Percy brushed at Nico's bangs. "Well, I'm safe," he whispered, kissing Nico's cheek. "I made it out, the same as you did."

"D-do you still have nightmares?" Nico asked.

Percy glanced down at his lap. "Sometimes, but I think I'm getting better with it."

Nico sat his water down and pressed himself closer to Percy. Percy smiled and pulled Nico into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and leaned back against the couch. Nico rested his head in the crook of Percy's neck as Percy rubbed his back.

"I hated that moment," Nico whispered.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Watching you fall. It was the worst thing I ever had to do."

"I'm sorry. It all turned out alright, though. I made it out. I came back to you."

Nico stiffened in Percy's arms. "No, you just came back."

Percy sighed. "Well, I have you now, and that's what should matter."

"I know," Nico replied. "I'm happy, don't get me wrong. It's just that I'm a little confused on what we are exactly. You just said you chose me, you didn't say anything else. We never got a chance to talk about it. Reyna kept you pretty busy."

Percy kissed his forehead. "Sorry about that. I meant to talk to you about it, I really did."

"It's ok," Nico assured him.

Percy tightened his grip on Nico's waist. "You seemed to have calmed down."

Nico blinked. He hadn't even noticed. He wasn't sure when his heart had stopped pounding so furiously, he hadn't been paying attention to it since Percy had wrapped his arms around Nico. He let out a breath and smiled into Percy's neck.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Percy asked.

"We can."

Percy chuckled. "Well, can't it just be something simple? I want to be with you, and you want to be with me."

Nico grinned and hummed to himself. "I don't know. I think I'd rather be asked out properly."

Percy chuckled again and made Nico sit up. He looked into Nico's eyes and smiled. "Well, do you want to go out with me?"

Nico placed his hand over his chest dramatically. "Percy Jackson, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Percy leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Is that a yes?" Percy asked, still smiling.

Nico nodded. "Yes," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and pressed his lips against Percy's. Nico maneuvered in Percy's lap to straddle him. Percy moved his hands to grasp Nico's hips as their lips moved against each other.

Nico, feeling brave, swiped his tongue along Percy's lips. He felt Percy smile and open his mouth. Percy's tongue soon touched his own and Nico led Percy's tongue back into his own mouth. Percy moaned as he explored Nico's mouth, his grip tightening on the younger boy's waist.

Nico rested his hands on Percy's chest, feeling Percy's muscular body. Percy moved a hand up to cup the side of Nico's face, his fingers resting in Nico's hair. They soon had to pull back for air. Nico rested his forehead against Percy's. Percy stared back at him, his green eyes making Nico want to melt.

"I, uh, guess I should get back to my place now," Nico panted.

Percy frowned, but allowed Nico to climb out of his lap. He stood up and followed Nico to the door. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Nico nodded, but he really wasn't sure. He just didn't want Percy worrying so much about him. He went in and hugged Percy, resting his head against Percy's chest. He sighed and pulled back, opening the door.

He stared out into the darkness, biting his lip. He could feel his heartbeat quicken once again. His eyes returned to their earlier panicked state. Percy frowned at him. Nico blinked in surprise when the door shut in front of him. He turned to look up at Percy.

"You're sleeping here," Percy said.

Nico gasped as Percy bent down and picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. He placed Nico in bed, kissing his forehead. Nico whined when Percy walked back out of the bedroom. He heard chuckling as the light in the living room was turned off.

Nico squirmed in the bed, until he saw Percy's figure in the doorway. Percy padded over and climbed into bed. He felt Percy shift around and lift his legs. Percy tossed something at the floor. Nico furrowed his eyebrows, but he knew Percy couldn't see his face.

Percy reached over and turned on a lamp. The covers were thrown back, and Nico's eyes widened. Percy was only in his boxers. He sat up and pulled Nico closer. He pulled the zipper down on Nico's jacket and slid it off his shoulders. Percy leaned in and kissed along Nico's pale shoulder before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Nico fumbled his way out of his pants and leaned back against Percy's torso. "Thank you," Nico said.

"For what?" Percy asked.

"Letting me sleep here."

Percy slid down into the bed, taking Nico with him. Nico rolled over and rested his head on Percy's chest. "I don't want you to be scared."

"I hate it. Being scared, I mean."

Percy brushed at Nico's bangs. "Don't be. There's nothing to be ashamed of. What we both went through was a horrible experience."

Nico nodded and sighed in contentment. Percy chuckled, making his chest rise and fall. He wrapped an arm around Nico and played with his hair. Percy stretched and turned the light back off, casting them back into darkness. It didn't bother Nico this time, though. He felt safe in Percy's arms.

He knew he wouldn't want to leave the embrace, though. He wanted to stay there forever. The knowledge that Percy was now his only made it better. He had what he wanted, and for the first time in a long time, he truly felt happy.

Nico leaned up and pressed their lips together again. Percy pulled back and chuckled. He placed a hand on the back of Nico's neck and pulled the Son of Hades back in for another kiss. It was gentle and sweet, and made Nico's heart pound in his chest, but for a different reason this time.

Nico sighed and rested his head back on Percy's chest. Percy trailed his fingers up and down Nico's soft back. Nico let his eyes close as he let sleep start to overtake him. He soon drifted off, a smile on his face, listening to the sound of Percy's heartbeat.

_So freaking short. Sorry about that. But it was a sweet chapter. If you read MoA, you probably got all the references that were made. It was a sad way to get them to be sweet. Anyways, they are officially dating. Not much else to say. Next chapter there will be a final conflict. You'll have to wait and see what happens. Nico vs Annabeth vs Reyna. Who will Percy choose? I'll see you guys later._


	18. Chapter 18

_I can see the light. Almost done with yet another fic. Let's see, I have a few things to talk about. I'm going to start on the next chapter of this fic tonight. That chapter will determine if it is the last one. It might end up being twenty chapters, just because I need to work on wrapping up all the smaller plots that were involved in this story. So, as a reminder, there's going to be some more spoilers for Mark of Athena in this chapter. But, if you didn't read last chapter because of spoilers, you should just wait and read the rest when you are done with the book._

___So, I have a new policy on my A/Ns. I will no longer by arguing with anon reviewers in my A/Ns. I feel that it diminishes not only the quality of my story, but myself as an author. Now, I don't think I've done it in this fic, but this is a rule that extends for the rest of my time writing. So, if you want to have a discussion with me, you have to do it through PM. Which means either log into an account, or get one. Now, if I see something important in an anon review, like something in the story needs clarifying, I'll be fine with addressing that. But I will not argue any further in my A/Ns. Now, let's move on to the Bragi issue before I talk about my review policy._

___Since we are almost done, I'll talk a little about what I'll be doing next. I'm going to cut down to 3 fics for a while. It'll allow me some more time to relax and not rush myself. I mean, I don't really feel stressed due to writing at the moment, it's just to ease what stress I do have. I write really fast. I don't sit around and think about the chapter for long periods of time. It gets thought about before I begin, and then it just all flows out. But, I will be working on my next fic, Genesis. It's just that I won't be posting it as it comes out. I probably won't premiere it until December is getting close. And by that time I will hopefully be nearing the end of AToLaT. Someone said they thought I was enthusiastic about the fic, but I'm more than ready for it to end. I mean, I enjoy all the fics I write, but my order goes: Children of Loss, Shadows of an Empire, Sola Amor Veritas, and then A Tale of Love and Throne. It's just that it is written so differently from my other stuff that I can sometimes struggle with it._

___Which brings me to my final point, and I hope they are reading this. If they aren't, I'll have to wait until Friday. But a guest reviewer, Dark Siren, commented on CoL, and I'd like to actually talk to you. So, hopefully you see this, because you did not leave me a way to contact you. I tried looking up the username Dark Siren, but I think I came up empty handed. Anyways, let's get on with the fic._

_Warning: There might be some language this chapter. Small spoilers for MoA. I think that's about it. As always, this fic is super innocent._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Chapter 18

Nico groaned and buried his head further into the crook of Percy's neck. He felt Percy begin to stir underneath him. He just wanted the foul banging to stop. He felt Percy's grip around his waist tighten and Percy tried to sit up, but Nico wound his arms around the older male to keep him in place.

"Ignore it," Nico mumbled groggily. "It's too early."

Percy chuckled and ran a hand through Nico's hair. Percy sat up in the bed with a groan. Nico cracked his eyes open to watch Percy stretch, admiring the green-eyed demigod's torso. "It'll just take a minute," Percy whispered before leaning down and kissing Nico's forehead.

Nico sighed as he watched Percy walk out the door, making sure to get a pair of pants on the way. The younger demigod grumbled and rolled over, clutching his pillow tightly. He didn't want to wake up yet, and if whoever was at the door didn't return Nico's newly acquired boyfriend, he was going to open the ground up to swallow them.

He heard the door close and smiled to himself. That was short lived, however, when he heard running. Percy came sliding into the room, where he went to his closet and began throwing some clothes on. Nico sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Wh-What's going on?" Nico mumbled.

Percy frowned and looked at him. He watched as Percy slid down the doorway of his closet and tangled his fingers into his hair. Nico watched Percy with concern as he crawled to the end of the bed and sat down.

"Percy?" Nico whispered.

Percy turned a pair of wide eyes on Nico. He was in distress, but from what? Percy looked like his chest might explode out of his chest at any moment.

"She's here," Percy whispered.

Nico tilted his head to the side, not understanding what Percy was talking about. Who was freaking Percy out so much? The only girl that Nico had ever seen Percy worry so much about was...Annabeth. Nico tensed up on the bed, clutching the sheets tightly.

Percy stood back up and slipped the clothes he had picked out on. He walked over and slid a hand into Nico's black locks. He crouched down so that he could look into Nico's eyes. "Hey, I'm the one that should be nervous, not you," Percy whispered, rubbing Nico's knee.

"But this is Annabeth."

Percy gave Nico a lopsided smile. "It'll be ok, I promise."

"You don't know that. What-what if you pick her?" Nico whispered. He could feel his eyes starting to sting and he wanted to curse himself. He didn't need to act like a girl.

Percy sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't know, Nico," Percy muttered into his palms. "You're here, and she's got her own life to worry about. We obviously didn't work before, so why are you worried about it now?"

Nico stood up and pushed past Percy to slip his pants on. "Because I know what kind of effect she has on you."

Percy frowned. "Nico..."

Nico shook his head as he grabbed his shirt and stood back up. "Don't worry about it. I'm just being stupid."

Percy rolled his eyes and pulled Nico into his lap on the bed. "You're not being stupid, Nico," he whispered into the brown-eyed boy's ear. Nico squirmed in his arms, but Percy just smiled and held on tighter.

"Enough mushy stuff, we need to go," Nico grumbled.

Percy chuckled and stood up, ruffling Nico's hair. He placed a hand on Nico's chin and tilted his head up for a kiss. "Whatever you say, but I'll just remind you that you've seemed to enjoy it lately."

Nico's cheeks darkened. "I have not!" Nico yelled, waving his shirt at Percy's retreating form. Percy turned back around and smirked as he went to put his shoes on. Nico scowled at him as he slipped his shirt on.

As soon as they walked out of Percy's house, they both looked up to see the Argo II sitting above the Fields of Mars, just on the border of the camp. Nico noticed Percy's lips tilt down into a frown. Nico slipped his hand into Percy's, bringing the Son of Poseidon's attention back to him. Percy's lips tilted up in a small smile and squeezed his hand.

As they neared where the Argo II had landed, Nico could already spot a crowd gathering around the ladder. Everyone made way for Percy as he walked through the crowd. Nico felt his stomach tighten as he noticed the two girls in front of the crowd.

Reyna had her arms crossed over her chest as she kept repeating to Annabeth that she wasn't going to allow them entrance into the camp. Leo and Thalia stood behind Annabeth, the Latino boy trying to hide behind the huntress. Nico figured he was still nervous about his first experience with Camp Jupiter.

Annabeth was starting to get a little red in the face as she tried to get Reyna to let her through. Their argument died down, however, when the blonde noticed Percy. She smiled and eased up when she noticed the Son of Poseidon, until her eyes trailed down to his hand. Her eyes moved over to Nico in a harsh stare. She wouldn't make an outright display at her displeasure, not in front of Percy, but Nico felt her message was clear. She wanted to rip his arm off.

Nico frowned as Percy slipped his hand out of Nico's. Percy crossed his arms and took a few steps forward, so that he was standing beside Reyna. Nico stepped over to where Hazel and Frank where. Hazel smiled at him and took his hand for comfort. Nico gave her a small smile before returning his attention to Percy.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"That's exactly what I was wondering," Reyna asked in her usual political voice.

"I wanted to talk to you, Percy," replied Annabeth. "I was hoping we could talk all of this out, like two young adults."

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to look at Reyna, who nodded and stepped back. "What is there to talk about?" Percy asked, arching a brow at Annabeth.

"We've been through so much together. Don't you think it would be a shame to throw it all away so easily?"

Percy shook his head, pursing his lips. "I didn't do anything."

Annabeth frowned. "Percy, I care about you. I messed up, I know that. I just want to have another chance."

Percy shrugged. "And then what?" Annabeth opened her mouth, but Percy spoke again. "What do you want to happen after that?"

"Come back with me," Annabeth pleaded.

"But...I have responsibilities here."

Annabeth took a step forward, making Nico squeeze Hazel's hand harder. The Lares that had gathered to watch the show began to move away from him. She was not going to take Percy away after all of this! Nico fought too hard to let her do this. She messed up. She cheated on Percy. She didn't deserve him!

"But what about yourself, Percy? We talked about having a life together once," Annabeth reminded him.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. He looked down at the ground. Nico tried stepping forward, but Hazel held him in place. She shook her head.

"We did," Percy whispered. "But-"

"Why do there have to be buts, Percy? Things have calmed down. We could finally have what we talked about," Annabeth said, smiling at the green-eyed demigod.

Percy's eyes looked pained as he looked up into Annabeth's eyes. The blonde took another step towards Percy. "But I'd have to leave Camp Jupiter."

Annabeth nodded. "But you once said you would give it up. You said you didn't want it."

"That was before things got complicated," Percy mumbled. He glanced at Leo, who frowned. "I didn't have much of a choice."

"So, you're going to be their prisoner?"

"He wants to be here," Reyna butted in, scowling at the Daughter of Athena.

"Really? He doesn't look like he does."

"I-But I'm with Nico now," Percy whispered, glancing at the brown-eyed boy.

Annabeth frowned at Nico. "He just took advantage of your emotional state," Annabeth said.

Nico's nostrils flared. Frank clamped a hand over his mouth when he tried to yell at Annabeth. Percy frowned and looked back at the blonde girl in front of him. "He didn't. He was really nice to me. He helped me through dealing with my pain when you cheated on me," Percy whispered.

Annabeth pursed her lips. Nico smirked at her. She had made a mistake, it seemed. "I...just made a mistake, Percy. Please, let's try again," Annabeth pleaded again.

Percy chewed on his lip. He let out a long sigh. "And I'd have to go back to Camp Half-Blood, where I'd have to stare at the person you cheated on me with," he mumbled.

"You'd have to do it on the ride back too," Thalia mumbled.

Percy's eyes darkened. "He's on the ship!"

Annabeth took a step back. "Things are getting a little complicated back at camp. We felt it best if he spent some time away," Annabeth explained.

"So, I'd have to endure an entire trip back with the very boy you cheated on me with?"

Annabeth reached out and grabbed Percy's hand. "Percy, please, calm down." Percy huffed and relaxed his shoulders, but turned his head away from Annabeth. "I really want to make this work. I'll do anything. Just tell me what I have to do to fix this. You've done so much for me; let me do something for you."

"Annabeth," Percy whispered.

"Just one more chance."

"I don't want to get hurt again. I just want to be happy."

"Do you still love me?"

Percy's eyes widened as he turned back to Annabeth. He sputtered for a few seconds before sighing and closing his mouth. "Why are you asking me that question?" Percy whispered.

"I want to know."

Percy's shoulders dropped. "I-" Percy fell quiet when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Annabeth," said Sally. Nico perked up at seeing Percy's mother.

Percy blinked at his mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I was concerned about my son's future."

Annabeth paled. "Sally, I-"

Sally held up her hand. "That's enough from both of you. Annabeth, you are using my son's feelings to take advantage of him, and I will not allow that to happen. He's been hurt enough. And, Percy, you need to think for yourself. Don't let someone try and coerce you into something you don't want to. Think about who you're happy with and choose who you want to be with." Sally smiled. "If I'm not mistaken, we had a similar talk about this just the other day."

Percy nodded slowly. His eyes appeared to strengthen as he stood back up to his full height. Annabeth was about to open her mouth when Percy beat her to it. "My mother's right, Annabeth. I don't need to be coerced into something. I've been happy here at Camp Jupiter. The only problem I ever had was that you weren't here. You know, I could have gone back to Camp Half-Blood, but you had just as much choice to come here," he pointed out.

"Percy, it'll be different this time," Annabeth said, her eyes threatening to tear up.

"It'll always be different. That's what I always get. Why should I make you my priority when you wouldn't make me yours?" Percy began. "You went off to rebuild Olympus. You were always caught up with analyzing, reading, studying whatever you could get your hands on. You spent hours in front of Daedalus's laptop and would ignore me the entire time. Where do I fit in to all of that? Where do I fit in with what you want?"

"Percy, I'm sorry, I just got so caught up in everything."

"And then you wouldn't even start a life here! It had to be me that came back to Camp Half-Blood. You couldn't do that for me, so why should I believe something will be different this time? I don't feel good enough for you sometimes, Annabeth."

"But you are," Annabeth whispered.

"But you know who has been here for me? You know who has come here for me? Someone that probably would live here if I asked it of them. Nico. Nico has been there for me when you wouldn't, Annabeth. He's not asking me to root myself up, he's not asking me to change, he's not asking me to do anything. He's happy with me just the way I am."

"I never said there anything wrong with you!" Annabeth yelled, tears now welling up in her eyes.

Percy flailed his hands in the air. "Then why did you make me feel that way? If I meant so much to you, if you wanted to be with me so bad, why didn't you stay with me here?"

Annabeth's mouth floundered, finally at a loss for words. Nico finally felt his heart beating again. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He had been getting worried that Annabeth was going to pull Percy back in, pull him away from Nico. Thankfully, Nico had made the smart move in asking Sally to show up.

Percy turned to look at Nico, making the Son of Hades's heart leap. Percy gave Nico a reassuring smile before turning back to Annabeth. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, I just don't think I can give you another chance. I chose Nico days ago, and I don't aim to go back on that," Percy said firmly. Annabeth opened her mouth, but Percy raised a hand. "My mind is made up on the matter."

Annabeth nodded and turned around, dragging her feet back to the ladder. Nico watched as Percy went and talked to Sally. Nico sighed.

"Relax," Hazel whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, he'll be over in a minute," Frank added.

Nico smiled at them at them. "I'm fine," he assured them. He scrunched his lips up as he looked back at Percy for a few seconds before glancing over to Thalia. "I'll be right back," Nico whispered to his sister and her boyfriend. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he approached the Lieutenant of Artemis.

"Hey there, death breath," Thalia greeted him.

Nico scowled at her. "My breath does not smell bad," he mumbled.

"Hey, a wet dog doesn't think another wet dog smells bad, either."

Nico rolled his eyes. "So, what brings you here with Annabeth?"

Thalia shrugged. "Just trying to make sure a war doesn't break out between the camps. The sooner that is accomplished, the sooner I can get back to the hunt," she said with a smirk. Nico chuckled. "So, it looks like you and Percy are hitting it off."

Nico nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

Thalia gave him a cheeky grin. "And here I thought he would end up going through with the whole meat sack idea."

Nico felt his face twitch. "Not funny," he mumbled.

Thalia shrugged. "Anyways, as Lieutenant of Artemis, I should just say that our lady is watching, and all that."

Nico frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Thalia placed her hands on her hips and kicked at the dirt. "Artemis sided with Reyna at the last Olympian meeting, if you didn't know."

Nico shook his head. "No one told me that," he whispered, glancing around. "Did anyone choose my side?"

Thalia shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out. They'll probably be talking about this again."

Nico frowned. "Why is that?"

Thalia raised a brow. "Let's see, a child of Poseidon and a child of Hades are dating, who could have a problem with that?" Thalia droned, tapping her finger to her lip. "Oh, I know! My dad! If you haven't noticed, he can be paranoid." Thunder boomed in the sky. Thalia winced. "Sorry, dad. Anyways, this new turn of events will definitely have the gods' attention."

Nico chewed on his lip. He wondered how the gods would react to everything that had happened. Would Poseidon be ok with Nico dating his son? Was his father going to get fingers pointed at him? He didn't want a bunch of chaos, he just wanted to be happy. Was that too much to ask for?

Thalia clapped Nico on the back. "Hey, cheer up. I'm sure it won't be so bad. It's not like they'll smite you, or anything," said Thalia. "Perhaps you'll just get a really bad sunburn from Apollo. Or worse, he might try reciting haikus at you."

Nico groaned and rubbed his head. Did Thalia really know what he had done? "I was just protecting Percy," hissed Nico.

Thalia shrugged. "I'm not really trying to get involved. Just be careful, kid."

Nico arched a brow. "You're one to talk," Nico deadpanned, placing a hand on the top of Thalia's head. Thalia glared up at him.

The two of them turned at the sound of Reyna clearing her throat. "Nico, could I speak with you for a minute?" Reyna asked.

Nico looked at her hesitantly for a minute before turning back to Thalia. "I'll see you around," Nico said, hugging the Huntress of Artemis. He watched the girl climb back onto the Argo II before looking at Reyna, frowning at the praetor. "What do you want?"

Reyna's lips fell into a frown. "I suppose you got what you wanted."

Nico nodded. "That I did, and what about you?"

Reyna regarded Nico for a second. "Well, Percy is here, and in the end, that's what is most important for the camp." Reyna glanced at Percy. "But do not think that I will not be waiting for you to slip up. Besides, who's to say that this isn't just a phase for Percy? After all, you caught him when he was in a vulnerable emotional state. Things could always change."

Nico narrowed his eyes. He had been right to think that their truce was gone now that Annabeth was out of the picture. "I suppose we'll see," Nico ground out between his teeth. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. "Are you going to try and convince Percy that I'm a waste of his time? That he doesn't really want me? That he's just going through a phase?"

Reyna smirked. "Now why would I do that?" She whispered. "After all, I am a woman of politics. That is no way to go about things. Besides, I doubt that would get me very far. You're an old friend of Percy's. Above all else, he trusts you, even if you did betray that trust on several occasions."

"Get to your point," Nico growled.

Reyna smiled. "I'll just be watching, waiting, for you to slip up, or for Percy to see that you aren't the one he should be with."

Reyna rubbed at her arm as the temperature around Nico dropped a few degrees. His eyes seemed to radiate the color of the sword on his side. "If he chose me over the girl he held the sky up for, the girl he went into Tartarus for, what chance do you think you have?" Nico said darkly.

Reyna narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth to reply. "There you are," Percy said, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist. Nico smirked at Reyna, which went unseen by Percy. Percy glanced up at Reyna. "Sorry, did I interrupt?"

Reyna returned her face to her emotionless mask. "Not at all, Percy. I was just wishing Nico good luck with his new relationship," Reyna said with a smile.

Percy smiled and tightened his arms around Nico. "Do you mind if I steal him from you?"

Reyna shook her head and Percy grabbed Nico's hand. Nico let himself be led away by Percy, tossing a final look back at Reyna. A frown unconsciously formed on his face. He didn't like this. He didn't like having Percy around Reyna now. But where would be better for Percy? He preferred here to Camp Half-Blood. He didn't want Percy being around Annabeth.

And what if Percy _was_ just going through a phase? What if he left Nico one day because he realized that? Nico's shoulders slumped as the two demigods continued on their path. What if he wasn't enough for Percy? What if Percy found someone else? How did Percy feel about Reyna, anyways?

Nico was pulled from his thoughts when Percy tugged him down into his lap. Nico blinked. They were sitting at the edge of the Little Tiber. Nico turned his head to look at Percy. The green-eyed demigod just smiled and leaned down to press his lips to Nico's.

"What are you frowning for?" Percy whispered, brushing some of Nico's hair out of his face. "I figured you would be happy."

Nico's cheeks heated up. "I-I am!" Nico exclaimed.

"Then what's bothering you?"

Nico's head collapsed onto Percy's shoulder. "I'm just worried."

Percy laced his fingers in between Nico's. "What do you have to worry about?"

"That you might be going through a phase," Nico mumbled into Percy's neck.

Percy frowned and pulled Nico away to look at him. "Why would you think something like that?" Percy asked.

Nico hung his head, looking at Percy from behind his dark bangs. "I was just being stupid again. Forget I said anything."

Percy ran a hand through Nico's hair, smiling at the Son of Hades. "Stop worrying so much. I chose you, didn't I? I chose you over Annabeth." Percy kissed Nico's forehead. "Who else is there to worry about?"

Nico shook his head. "It was stupid, really.

Percy smiled and held his palm out. Nico stared at it before pressing his to Percy's, letting his fingers slide between the older demigod's digits. Maybe he was being stupid, but he just couldn't shake the thoughts. Perhaps it was something he would endure for however long him and Percy were together, whether that be a week, a year, or the rest of their lives.

Percy squeezed his hand and leaned in to press his lips to Nico's. Nico let himself be pushed onto his back. Percy crawled on top of him as he continued moving his lips against Nico's pale pink ones. Nico's eyes became hazy as they drifted close. Percy's other hand slipped under the front of his shirt as he rubbed circles into Nico's hip.

Nico sighed in contentment. He reached up and tangled his fingers into Percy's hair as he parted his lips for Percy's tongue. He let the Son of Poseidon explore his mouth and his torso, his mind finally becoming hazy. Nico smiled into the kiss as the negative thoughts slipped from his mind, at least for the moment. If this is what it took to push them away, he would gladly do this more often with Percy.

I do so enjoy having chapters that don't require a scene change. Anyways, Annabeth is out of the picture now. Reyna is still lurking in the shadows. The war crisis has been averted. Percy and Nico are happy, and all that good stuff. I thought it was a nice line from Nico when he commented on Percy choosing him over Annabeth, when he was talking to Reyna. Next chapter, I'm going to go ahead and wrap up the gods. After that, I don't really know what to say. I have the remainder of the fic relatively planned out, I just don't know how much will be in next chapter. It just depends on if I end it next chapter, or shoot for twenty chapters. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time. Stay awesome.


	19. Chapter 19

_I suppose I'll start this A/N with some sad news. I thought about it, and I decided this would be the final chapter. It's essentially an epilogue. I feel a little different finishing this one, opposed to Choke. Probably because this one isn't going to have a sequel. And I'm getting distracted by Walking Dead while writing this. I suppose that's my cue to end things. So, I'm going to be only working with three stories for a while now. Um, yeah, I suppose that's all for now. I have zombies to watch, and shit just went down at the prison._

_Warning: Implied sex. Maybe some language._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 19

"This is unacceptable," Zeus growled. "Hades, I know you had something to do with this!"

Hades calmly laced his hands together in his lap. "Dear brother, I assure you, I have done nothing wrong," he responded.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at him before turning to his other brother. "How can you sit there so calmly?"

Poseidon shrugged. "What harm is it doing?" Poseidon sighed. "My only concern is for what makes my son happy, which he seems to be. Should that ever change, you will be the first to know. Though, I do hope that your concern is not that it is two boys together."

"It's not like you haven't had your own share of male lovers," Apollo pointed out. He cleared his throat and sunk into his seat when his father glared at him.

"I still think Reyna would have been the better choice," Artemis argued.

"That's because you don't like males in general," her brother mumbled. Artemis narrowed her eyes and growled at her brother, who merely stuck his tongue out at her in return.

"Will you two stop acting like children," Athena sighed, rubbing her temple.

"I'll grow up when he does," Artemis retorted.

"Says the goddess who always looks like an eight year old little girl," Apollo shot back.

"Can we focus?" Zeus yelled, slamming his fist down on his throne. Thunder boomed in the sky.

Hades sighed and rested his cheek on his hand. He glanced over at Aphrodite, who didn't seem to even be paying attention to the other bickering gods. She was too consumed with applying more makeup onto her ever changing face. Hades figured it was only a matter of time before the others dragged her into the middle of the argument, but she didn't seem too concerned with the possibility.

"Perhaps you are just being a little paranoid," the love goddess finally chimed in, not even taking her eyes away from her mirror.

Zeus's nostrils flared at her. "How dare you make such an accusation?" He growled.

Aphrodite shrugged. "Just pointing out the truth. You're concerned about this because your son suffered from the event, yes, but, your main issue with it is that it is a relationship between your brothers' children."

"Perhaps she has a point," Demeter agreed.

Zeus tapped his fingers on his throne. "It's not like a child will come of it," he grumbled.

Aphrodite smiled and clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! Now, you can just appreciate the wonderful love that will blossom between the two boys," Aphrodite squealed. "And it's not like they want to question your rule. They just want to be happy after all they've been through."

"Why do I have the feeling that you had something to do with this?" Hera asked.

Aphrodite waved her hand through the air. "I assure you that I never made them fall for each other. Where would be the fun in that? But, I must admit, the relationship does intrigue me. It's so complex. After all that has happened between them, they can still make a relationship work. It's not an easy relationship like last one I had Percy end up falling for."

"Excuse me? That is my daughter you are talking about," Athena complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

Aphrodite shrugged. "I got bored with them," she said dismissively.

"She was the better choice for him."

"I believe that is for my son to decide," Poseidon butted in.

Hades wanted to kick back and put his hands behind his head. It was satisfying to watch a plan come together so well. Now, he had a possible alliance with Percy's father. Zeus would probably keep sticking his foot in his mouth, which Hades would never stop enjoying.

The only thing that concerned him at the moment was Aphrodite. There was always the chance that the goddess would grow bored with her project, which could result in Nico getting hurt. If that were to ever happen, he would not hesitate to make her favorite daughter miserable. Like his son's truce with Reyna, his work with Aphrodite was finished. Now, they just had to wait and see if she let the couple stay together.

"He was happy with Annabeth!" Athena argued.

"'Was' being the key word in that statement," countered Poseidon. "She broke his heart. I will not have him go running back to her. Besides, he seems happy with Nico now, and as I said, I just want my son to be happy."

"As I want mine," agreed Hades, receiving a nod from Poseidon.

"What about Reyna? Surely, she would make Percy happy," argued Hephaestus.

"And that is for Percy to decide," Poseidon retorted. He turned his gaze on Hades. "And it's not like I've been soft on Nico. I've made it clear to the boy that I do not want my son's heart broken again."

"I agree with Poseidon, as long as young Perseus is happy," Hermes chimed in. Apollo, Dionysus, Demeter, and Hestia all nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful!" Aphrodite squealed again. "Perhaps we could give them their own show on Hephaestus TV." Hephaestus placed his forehead into his palm.

"No!" Hades and Poseidon said in unison.

"I do not want my son's love life, and possibly future sex life, on display for everyone," Poseidon continued.

Aphrodite sighed. "Fine, fine, have it your way," she pouted. "Just ruin all of my fun."

* * *

"Are you planning on coming down anytime soon?" Percy inquired with a grin. He brushed at his wet bangs and turned his head to look at his boyfriend, who was clinging to him for dear life. They had only been dating for a month, but Percy hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"The last time we went swimming, a shark rammed into me," Nico countered, tightening his grip on Percy.

Percy chuckled. "He was just trying to play tag."

"He didn't even bother slowing down!" Nico argued, flailing his arms.

Percy smiled and turned around in Nico's grasp. He let out a sigh of contentment as he wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. Since the boy was refusing to let go of him, he was solely responsible for keeping them afloat. Perhaps his father was being a little protective, but he trusted that his father wouldn't actually hurt Nico.

Percy leaned in for a brief kiss before brushing Nico's wet hair out of his eyes. "It's not like anything is going to get you, we're in the Little Tiber," Percy reminded him.

"That wouldn't stop a god," Nico pouted, but released his hold on Percy, slipping down into the water. Percy placed another kiss on Nico's forehead. The Son of Hades squirmed and tried to move away. "Percy, people are watching."

Percy shrugged. "So? Let them watch."

Nico opened his mouth to protest, but Percy seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into Nico's mouth. Nico's eyes widened momentarily before slowly drifting closed. The young demigod's hands eventually stopped trying to push Percy away, and Percy used this to pull Nico closer to his half naked body.

Percy smirked into the kiss when he felt Nico harden against him. "You know," Percy began, "I don't believe I've seen you naked yet."

Nico's cheeks darkened. "And what has brought this up?"

"Well, you got to see me naked."

"That was before you knew I liked you," Nico countered.

"Still," Percy replied, yanking playfully on Nico's swimming trunks, "I think it is only fair."

"Percy, we're in public," Nico whined, trying to smack the Son of Poseidon's hand away.

Percy pecked Nico on the lips. "You're under the water." Nico squeezed his eyes shut as Percy slipped his hands into the back of Nico's trunks. Nico clutched Percy tighter. Percy smiled and kissed Nico's cheeks, removing his hand from the younger one's bottom. "But, if it'll make you happy, I'll stop."

Nico chewed on his lips. "I didn't say I wanted you to stop. I would just rather do that stuff in private."

Percy smiled and hugged Nico to him, bringing a pout to the younger one's lips. "I'm not ready to go that far anyways."

"Then why did you want to see me naked?" Nico inquired, tilting his head to the side.

Percy shrugged. "Is it wrong for someone to want to see his boyfriend naked?"

Nico rolled his eyes and pushed himself free of Percy's arms. Percy swam after him as they headed for the shore. They reached their towels, where Nico laid down on his stomach and let out a long sigh. Percy sat beside him, gazing out at New Rome across the lake.

It looked like things were finally working out for him and, hopefully, it would stay that way. He leaned back, resting on his elbows. He looked down at his resting boyfriend with a smile. The Son of Hades had his eyes closed and was unaware that he was being watched. Percy found that he liked watching Nico in this state. He was vulnerable, and looked so peaceful.

Percy leaned over and placed a kiss on Nico's pale back. They had both been through a lot in their lives, and Percy hoped that they could be able to make each other happy. He knew he felt Nico deserved it. Even after all the times he had been upset with Nico, the young boy had had a hard life, and Percy hoped that some of those wounds could be mended.

And with everything that had happened, Percy was hoping that Nico was growing up. Given that Nico had confessed his feelings, Percy figured that he wouldn't have to worry about Nico betraying him like he had in the past. He figured they were finished with that chapter of their lives, and now, it was time to move on to a new one. One that they would write together.

* * *

Jason nodded his head as he listened to Annabeth continue on her rant. If he were being honest, he wasn't even sure what she was currently talking about. He was currently too busy watching Piper at the moment. The Daughter of Aphrodite was laughing at something the Stolls were saying. The girl had been spending a lot of time with them lately, though Jason wasn't sure if there was anything going on. It would be a little odd to try and date brothers at the same time.

Over the past month, Piper seemed happy with everything. She had still not forgiven him, and hadn't even spoken to him yet. He had asked Leo to try and talk to her for him, but Leo had said she didn't want to speak to him. So, Jason had sulked for a week or two. After that, he and Annabeth had ended up in this current awkward relationship. He wasn't sure if they were officially dating, but it sort of felt like they were.

He wasn't even sure if he would ever feel the same way about Annabeth that he did for Piper, and the same could be said for Annabeth when it came to him and Percy. It was just a mutual way of settling after their losses. Thalia had left with the hunters after a week of making sure that everything had cooled off.

"Jason, are you even listening?" Annabeth asked, rubbing her temple.

Jason averted his eyes from Piper to look at the blonde in front of him. He blinked at a few times. "I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind," he apologized.

Annabeth sighed. "It's fine. I'll just go talk it over with Malcolm."

Jason blinked at the blonde as she walked away. "I'll, uh, talk to you later, I guess."

Jason plopped down with a sigh. The days had started to feel longer ever since the incident with Piper. And it didn't help that his authority had diminished since then as well. Campers didn't want to listen to him as much anymore. He figured it had to do more with being a factor in Percy and Annabeth up, rather than him cheating on Piper.

He glanced up when he felt someone tap his head, finding Leo grinning down at him. "Why so glum, buddy?" Leo asked, taking a seat at Jason's table.

"Long day," he mumbled.

Leo scrunched his lips. "Campers still giving you a hard time?"

"What gave it away?"

Leo shrugged. "I'm sure it will pass. They can't hate you forever."

Jason raised an eyebrow at Leo. "I'm sure they will certainly try," he replied. Clarisse and a lot of the others had definitely made it their initiative to make him miserable. He felt if they could trade him for Percy, they would.

"They'll get over it," Leo reassured him. "You just have to get your rep back up."

"They want Percy, not me. That's what all of this mess has been about. And now they are all unhappy because Nico is keeping Percy to himself over in Camp Jupiter."

Leo grinned. "Which was probably not what they were expecting," he chuckled.

Jason sighed and hung his head. Ever since he had arrived at Camp Half-Blood, he had always felt that he came up short when it came to their golden boy. And it had only gotten worse when he had returned to Camp Jupiter. Percy had become praetor in just a few days! So, during the entire Giant War, he always tried his best, not wanting to fail. He was raised to be the best, but ever since the Giant War began, and he had gotten sent here, he hadn't really felt like he was.

And now he had messed up his life here. He had messed up with the one person that really mattered to him. He still didn't really understand what had happened there. Annabeth theorized it might have been Aphrodite, but Jason didn't think so. Why would the goddess want to break her own daughter's heart?

"You just have to prove yourself again," Leo said when Jason didn't say anything.

"Well, there isn't really a Titan, Giant, or angry Earth Goddess running around, now is there?"

Leo slung his arms behind his head. "You'll figure something out, I have faith in you. And who knows, you might even manage getting Piper back."

Jason sighed and chanced a glance over at his ex-girlfriend, who was still laughing with the Stolls. Did he want to try? He was scared that if he did, things would only get worse. That was how he had gotten into this mess in the first place, not settling on one girl. Maybe he should end things with Annabeth, if they even were together, and work on getting Piper back.

Leo placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "She always saw past your faults, maybe in time, she will again," Leo said.

Jason frowned at him. Had he really fallen so low that Leo was being serious? "I don't know," he mumbled.

Leo grinned at him. "You can always borrow my strategy."

"I'm not writing on my arms and prancing around like I'm hot stuff," he said bitterly.

Leo shrugged. "It's only for professionals anyways," Leo joked before getting off the table and walking off, digging in his tool belt.

* * *

"Maybe he's right," Reyna mumbled, resting her chin on her palm.

Percy sat up from his place on his fellow praetor's couch, a heavy frown on his face. "You're not supposed to take his side. You're supposed to be on mine," he replied.

He and Nico had been dating a little over three months now, and today had marked their first fight as a couple. It had ended up escalating into a shouting match, which had barred him from his own home, which he thought was a little unfair, seeing as he had been nice enough to let Nico share his house in the first place.

Reyna shrugged. "Perhaps you are just going through a phase, though," she retorted.

Percy sighed, his face a mix between a scowl and a pout. "It's not a phase. I really care about Nico."

"How can you be sure it's not, though?"

Percy huffed. "It's just something I know. It's different when I'm with him, compared to when I was with Annabeth."

"Maybe it's just because you two never had a peaceful moment," she reasoned.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I don't think that was it. But, I mean, perhaps that is a sign, in and of itself. Things are quiet, I'm with Nico, and I haven't been this happy for a long time. It's relaxing. I don't actually have to try with him. He's just happy with me the way I am. And he prioritizes me over a laptop."

Reyna sighed. "Well, I suppose only time will tell," she replied.

The green-eyed praetor shrugged. "I just don't think it's a phase." Then his eyes lit up. "I know how to fix this now." He stood up and pulled Reyna into a hug, her eyes widening. "Thanks, Reyna!"

Reyna stood still for a moment, but eventually pat him on the back. "Glad I could help?" She raised a brow when he pulled away from the hug. "What did I do exactly?"

Percy beamed at her. "I know what to say to assure Nico that he has nothing to worry about."

Reyna's lip twitched. "I'm so happy that I could help," she replied with a vacant tone.

"Thanks again," Percy chuckled before walking out the door, leaving an annoyed Daughter of Bellona behind him. He jogged down the road to his house, knocking on the door upon his arrival. He felt a little stupid doing so, but he didn't want something chunked at his head when he came in. So, he decided to play it safe. "Can I come in?" Percy asked, poking his head inside.

Nico rolled his eyes. "It's your house, Percy," he sighed.

Percy nodded and stepped inside, his cheeks a little red. Perhaps he should have just came in. "Are you still mad?" Percy asked cautiously.

Nico shook his head, staring down at the floor. "Just worried."

Percy raised an eyebrow as he took a seat next to the Son of Hades. "Why?"

"Because I know you went to talk to Reyna about our fight," Nico mumbled.

Percy tilted his head to the side. "Why would that bother you? I just needed someone to talk to."

Nico nodded. "I know, and that's why I'm trying not to be upset about it. I was just being jealous."

Percy cracked a smile. "Nico, are you jealous of Reyna?" He chuckled.

Nico scowled at him, chilling the space around the two of them. Percy didn't care, though. Since his first impression of Nico was that little ten year old boy playing Mythomagic, the whole radiating fear thing didn't bother him. And now that they were dating, he had to admit he found Nico arousing when he did it.

"So, why are you jealous of her?" Percy asked.

Nico blew at his bangs and looked away from Percy, keeping the dark glare in his eyes. "Because, I'm scared you're just going through a phase with me, and that you might go running off to her," Nico mumbled so quietly that Percy almost didn't understand it.

Percy smiled, grabbed Nico's head, and kissed the boy's temple. "You have nothing to worry about. I like you, Nico, and I know it's not just a phase."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because of this," Percy replied, placing a kiss on Nico's lips.

When they pulled away, Percy was pleased to find the other boy smiling back at him, along with a faint blush on his cheeks. He had learned by now not to voice his amusement when Nico blushed. It had taken him a few mornings of waking up with a zombie in his bed, but he had learned.

"And what does, uh, that have to do with knowing that I'm not a phase?" Nico asked with a cough at the end.

Percy smiled at him. "Because, when we kissed for the first time, I couldn't stop thinking about it," Percy confessed.

"So you've said before."

Percy nodded. "Yes, but what I didn't say was that it made me think of my kisses with Annabeth."

Nico's smile fell. "Oh," he mumbled.

Percy chuckled and placed a kiss on Nico's forehead. "Because, it wasn't like the ones I had with Annabeth, and I found myself wanting to kiss you again. And every time we kiss now, I'm just reminded of the fact that I did make the right choice of who I picked to be with."

Nico practically tackled him. Percy laughed as he landed on his back, resting his hands on Nico's waist. The younger boy straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss Percy's lips. His smile slipped off his face when Nico moved to whisper in Percy's ear. "I'm ready now."

Percy's mouth fell open, his face turning red. "Are you, uh, sure?" He fumbled.

Nico smiled down at him before getting off of Percy. Percy watched as Nico walked towards the bedroom, yanking his shirt over his head on the way. Percy licked his lips and jumped off the couch. Nico yelped as Percy threw him over his shoulder and ran them into the bedroom, tossing Nico on the bed.

They hadn't had sex yet, and they had both decided to wait until they were both ready. Percy had figured he had been ready, he had just been waiting on Nico to decide, and now here it was. Percy knew they were both virgins. The only thing he had ever done sexually had been oral sex with Octavian, which really didn't help him with this scenario. He knew the logistics, but he also knew that everyone's first time was awkward.

But when Nico pulled him down into another kiss, all those fears were washed away. It was just the two of them, and neither of them was going to laugh at the other. Although, it was mainly on him not to mess up. Nico's job was just to sit back and enjoy while he did all the work.

When he glanced down at the half naked boy on his bed, illuminated in the low lighting, his heart started racing. It was small moments like this that he knew Nico wasn't just a phase. He knew he wanted to be with this boy, and that wasn't going to be changing as far as he was concerned.

_See, I can do happy endings. This was supposed to be a happy fic. And since I was trying to keep this a relatively innocent fic, I decided to only imply the sex. Anyways, they both lived happily ever after. I have zombies to watch now so bye._


End file.
